


I`ll Protect You

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Hand Jobs, Healing, Kissing, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Slash, Rewrite, Slash, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a canon rewrite of the Sectumsempra scene in HBP. I saw a photo on Tumblr and it said, `Reblog if you wish Harry would have given him a hug instead`. So, this has been running around in my head for a day or so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It begins as canon, then diverges from there, since the scene isnt long in itself. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A few days before the match against Ravenclaw, Harry found himself walking down to dinner alone from the common room, Ron having rushed off into a nearby bathroom to throw up yet again, and Hermione having dashed off to see Professor Vector about a mistake she thought she might have made in her last Arithmancy essay. More out of habit than anything, Harry made his usual detour along the seventh floor corridor, checking the Marauder`s Map as he went. For a moment he could not find Malfoy anywhere and assumed he must indeed by inside the Room of Requirement again, but then he saw Malfoy`s tiny, labeled dot standing in a boys` bathroom on the floor below, accompanied, not by Crabbe or Goyle, but by Moaning Myrtle. 

Harry only stopped staring at this unlikely coupling when he walked right into a suit of armor. The loud crash brought him out of his reverie; hurrying from the last scene lest Filch turn up, he dashed down the marble staircase and along the passageway below. Outside of the bathroom, he pressed his ear against the door. He could not hear anything. He very quietly pushed the door open. 

Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of he sink, his white blonde head bowed. 

"Don`t," crooned Moaning Myrtle`s voice from one of the cubicles. "Don`t...tell me what`s wrong...I can help you...," 

"No one can help me," said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. "I can`t do it...I can`t...It won`t work....and unless I do it soon...he says he`ll kill me...,"

And Harry realized, with a shock so huge it seemed to root him to the spot, that Malfoy was crying-actually crying-tears streaming down his pale face into the grimy basin. Malfoy gasped and gulped then, with a great shudder, looked up into the cracked mirror and saw Harry staring at him over his shoulder. 

Malfoy wheeled around and drew his wand. Harry raised his hands in surrender. 

"I`m not here to fight," Harry breathed out. He couldn`t fight him if he wanted to. To see someone who was usually as stoic as they came, such as Draco normally was, broke his heart. 

"What do you WANT then, Potter?" spat Draco. He was still shaking as he hurridly tried to wipe the still flowing tears from his eyes and cheeks. 

"I heard you. I heard what you said. What does that mean?" asked Harry, taking a small step toward the other boy. 

"Fuck off, Potter. I don`t need or want your help," said Draco, harshly. 

"Mal-Draco, please. Tell me," pleaded Harry. He took another small step toward him. 

"What`s it to you, Great Hero?" asked Draco, with a dry chuckle. 

"I`m trying to help you." said Harry. He was close enough now to tentatively touch Draco`s shoulder. That`s what broke Draco. He collapsed on the floor, crying into his pale hands. Harry, before thinking too much about it, fell to his knees in front of him and wrapped both his arms around Draco. 

He`s so skinny, thought Harry. Skinnier than he used to be. Merlin...what the hell had that bastard asked him to do? Draco clutched at Harry like his life depended on it. His body wracked with sobs, he couldn`t control it. Months and months of hiding all his emotions from everyone and everything, he let the anxiety, the pain, the grief, the anger and the fear and sadness wash over him. 

"Po-Harry...H-He`s g-going to k-kill me, Harry...and m-my Mum...but I c-can`t do it...I just c-can`t...," sobbed Draco and he hugged Harry tighter. 

"Shh. It`s ok, now. It`s ok," Harry rubbed Draco`s back and tried his best to soothe him. 

"H-he will kill me, H-harry. He will kill me!" shrieked Draco. 

"I won`t let him touch you. I`ll protect you," promised Harry. He hugged Draco even tighter to himself, whishing he could put Draco on a cloud of safety where nothing and no one could hurt him. 

"But, m-my Mum...I can`t let anything happen to her...she`s all I have left," said Draco softly, and another fresh round of tears began to fall. He felt so hopeless...but, in Harry`s arms like this he felt...safe. 

"We will get her out. The others and I. I won`t let anything happen to her, either. I swear it Draco," Harry said, and he meant it. He needed to talk to Dumbledore about this straight away. He would contact The Order and get Narcissa Malfoy protection.

"I have to see Dumbledore, don`t I?" asked Draco in a small voice. This is what he dreaded most at the moment, considering what his so called `mission` was. 

"Yeah, we need to." said Harry. He let go of Draco a bit, not removing his hands from the other boys shoulders. "Draco?" 

"Yeah?" answered Draco. He had just realized he was sitting on the dirty floor of a boys bathroom and felt a little grossed out by it. He made move to stand up, and Harry stood up first, and offered his hand. Draco had a mild flashback of that first day at Hogwarts, when Draco had offered his hand to Harry. He gave a small smile to Harry and took his hand. Harry smiled back and pulled the blonde to his feet. 

"What was it that He asked you to do?" asked Harry. He felt torn in between really...REALLY not wanting to know, but knowing he had to know anyway. 

"He...He asked me...gave me a sort of mission," began Draco, and he started shaking again. He fiddled with the hem of his robe sleeve. Harry took one of the blondes hands and squeezed, reassuringly. Draco calmed a bit. "He asked me to kill the Headmaster." 

Whatever Harry thought he was going to say, he certainly hadn`t expected that. Harry`s mouth dropped open for a half second before he spoke. He was angry. Not at Draco, but at Voldemort. What a sick demented bastard he is, he thought. "Draco...Merlin. I`m so sorry. You should have never had to have been asked to do that." 

"After my Father`s failure last summer at the Ministry, he took me as a sort of repayment. It...Oh, Gods...I can`t even describe to you..." Draco broke off with a shudder at the memory. He felt Harry tense up beside him and he squeezed his hand back. "Do not think this is in any way your fault. It`s His and my Father`s. What were you supposed to do? My Father and his men were attacking you and your friends! There is nothing you could have done, do you understand?" Draco now held Harry`s face in his hands, wanting to make sure Harry understood. Harry nodded and let out a breath he didn`t realize he was holding. Then, out of nowhere, he felt hot tears streaming down his own cheeks. 

"I know...I know what it cost you as well, that night...Harry....I`m sorry," said Draco, soothingly. Now it was his turn to wrap the raven haired boy into his own arms. He new about his Godfather`s death. He knew it had hurt Harry tremendously. This was so strange. If someone had told him he would be standing in the middle of a boys bathroom hugging Harry Potter yesterday, he would have laughed and told them they were off their rocker. At the same time, though strange, it felt...nice. It felt right. To have someone, besides his Mother, care for him and his well being, felt nice. He had his so called friends, but this was different. He knew for a fact Harry cared about him, and he cared for Harry as well. They had a rocky past, to say the least. But, Draco saw this as a new beginning. 

"I was supposed to be soothing you, not the other way around." Harry tried to laugh his tears away, but all that came out was a weak chuckle. He wiped his tears on his sleeve. 

"How about we be there for each other, then?" Draco suggested. 

"I would like that. I mean, I have Ron and Hermione, but they think I went a bit far with the whole following you bit. Good thing I did, though," said Harry, not meeting Dracos gaze. 

"I knew it! You were following me, you git!" exclaimed Draco, smiling a little. 

"Oh, nevermind! Come on. We have to see the Headmaster before curfew. I`m pretty sure we missed dinner by now," said Harry. 

Draco`s stomach rumbled in protest. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Draco, how long has it been since you`ve eaten?" 

Draco looked sheepish. "Breakfast...two days ago," he admitted. Harry sighed. "Well, I haven`t been too keen on eating when I was thinking I was going to die anyway, Harry. Bloody hell," he said, shaking his head. 

Harry grinned, however. "Let`s go see Professor Dumbledore first, then there`s something I want to show you. I can get to the kitchens to get you some food, as well." 

"Alright. Are you sure he will be willing to help me?" asked Draco worriedly. 

"Of course. You haven`t done anything illegal, especially since you are still a minor in your parents custody. We could use someone like you on our side as well, Draco. You are a very gifted wizard," said Harry. He gave the blonde another smile. Draco blushed. Harry felt a swoop in the pit of his stomach that he didnt seem to recognize. He found that he liked the feeling, and he liked it even more when he saw color in the cheeks of his pale, newfound friend. He decided to make it his own mission to make the blonde smile more. 

"Are you sure you don`t have some kind of hero complex?" teased Draco, as they walked out of the bathroom, and towards he hallway that housed the entrance to Dumbledore`s office. 

"Of course I do. Remember? `Saint Potter`," said Harry, quoting Draco`s insult from before. 

"Oh, praise thee to him! And all the little lambs with their frankenscence and mur...and--," Draco began in a mock worshipping voice. 

"Stop it," said Harry, but couldnt keep the smile off his face." 

"Noted," said Draco, with a small smirk. They paused outside of the entrance to Dumbledores office. 

"You ready?" asked Harry. 

Draco stood frozen on the spot. "No," he squeaked out. 

Harry smiled. He knew what it was like to be around Dumbledore sometimes. It was very intimidating, and for Draco to be asking for help, from the one person Voldemort wanted him to kill? And he was one of the most prideful people he had ever known...yeah. This was tough for Draco, and he understood that. "You ready?" he asked again. 

Draco grabbed Harry`s hand and took a deep breath. "Yes," 

Harry nodded and squeezed Draco`s hand back. They were friends...sort of. And friends hel each others hands when they needed support...right? Harry pushed these thoughts out of his mind. "Acid Pops," he said, and the gargoyle guarding the staircase sprung to life, letting them pass. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining. A lot of explaining. Draco hates explaining himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is! The second chapter! Since a few of you had asked me to continue, I figured I would grant your wishes :) Here goes!
> 
> TRIGGER**** ANXIETY

Harry led the way up the staircase into Dumbledore`s office. He still had Draco`s hand and held as tight as he could. He could feel the other boy shaking, and that made Harry anxious a bit. 

"I know what you`re thinking, Harry," said Draco, voice shaking a little as they stood outside Dumbledore`s office. 

"W-What?" asked Harry. He felt guilty for feeling like this was all a ruse, but...

"You think I`m pulling a one off here, dont you?" asked Draco, and he turned to look Harry in the eyes. 

"I`m sorry. I just--ah. I don`t know. I just hope that you aren`t changing your mind." he admitted a bit sheepishly. He suddenly found his shoes very interesting. 

"I`m not. Harry, look at me. Please," Draco asked, and Harry looked up to reach the blondes eyes. His gaze seemed to pierce through Harry`s very soul. His heart pounded in his chest. He felt so strange...like he never wanted to look away. Wait...what? he thought. "Thank you. Now, I have been through so much, in a very short amount of time. You, of all people, should understand that. If I go back to that...to that...Monster...I cannot guarantee my own survival or my mothers, for that matter. I know this is taking a risk, but I don`t care. I need to stop letting people decide things for me anymore. This is my damn life and I am standing up for what I believe in. I believe in you." he explained. 

"You--You do?" Harry stuttered out. That had surprised him, considering their history. 

"Of course I do. You are the beacon of light, our hope. The Chosen One. They don`t know exactly what that entails, but I do. I know what you have to do and I also know you CAN do it. I wasn`t angry at you...I never really hated you," Draco said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

"Could have fooled me," Harry muttered.

"I know, okay? I just--I was humiliated after that first day here. Here I was, a Malfoy, and you rejected me. I don`t do too well with rejection." Draco said, with a half smile.

"You don`t say?" Harry asked, sarcastically. He grinned at Draco, which in turn got him a smile. 

"Shove off. You know what I mean. I...envied you. You didn`t have to use your money to make friends. You were just...you. You`re best friends don`t like you because your Harry Potter, the Chosen One. They like you because you`re--" Draco explained and Harry finished for him. 

"--just Harry. Yeah, I know. I never asked for this. I hope you know that." Harry said, shrugging one shoulder. 

"I know. I just had to go home every holiday and summer, listen to my Father rant about how you were on the Quidditch team first and then how you were so great in DADA, and on and on it went. It made me angry. I wanted to beat you in every subject, which I did until DADA came up. Oh, ah...sorry about, you know, breaking your nose," Draco apologized, blushing a little. 

"Yeah, its ok. I understand why you did. I would have been pissed off if you were spying on me, too. Ok. We can talk after...if you want. We have to go in now," Harry said. Draco sighed. He really hated having to explain himself to people. Harry was different. He couldn`t help but spill his guts to him, and he couldn`t understand why. Harry raised his fist and knocked on the door. 

"Come in," they heard the Headmaster say. Harry went in first, followed closely by Draco. He looked up from the writing on his desk and set his quill down. "Good evening, Harry...and Mr. Malfoy." If Dumbledore was surprised at the two of the most unlikely students to be together in one room, he didn`t show it. "What can I do for you?" 

"Sir, Draco is...well...it really isn`t my story to tell. Draco? Would you care to explain?" Harry asked, looking beside him at the blonde. Draco was visably shaking again. Harry squeezed his hand in his own to clam him. Draco sighed at the feeling and nodded once. 

"Why don`t you both have a seat," Dumbledore suggested. Harry sat in one chair, while Draco sat in the one directly beside him, folding his hands in his lap. "Very good. Now, Mr. Malfoy? What is going on?" he asked. 

Draco took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He schooled his features as best he could to cool, indifferent nonchalance, hoping it looked that way. On the inside, he was screaming. He glanced at Harry, who nodded to continue. He nodded briefly.

"Headmaster, I need to tell you something now. This is supposed to be secret. No one outside of...His circle, knows." Draco began. 

"Alright." Dumbledore said, simply. 

"Before I continue, I need your promise for protection. For myself, and my Mother." Draco ased. He set his eyes to Dumbledores, to let him know he was serious. This was something that was non-negotiable.

"Absolutely, dear boy. I would offer nothing less. The Order will fully protect you both to the best of our ability." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Draco nodded curtly. His confidence built up a little. 

"Alright. This summer, as you know, sir, my Father was arrested and put into Azkaban for what happened at the Ministry. He...was not happy, to say the least. He told my Mother that something needed to make up for his transcretion. He took me," Draco said, and started shaking a little. Harry was confused. What did he mean by that? he wondered. Draco started to roll back the left sleeve of his robe. No...NO...Harry thought. He saw the Mark...well, what was supposed to be the Mark, but it wasnt, on his arm. It looked like a very nasty burn. 

"Draco...what is that?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looke curious as well. 

"Well, as you know, the Mark is placed on every Death Eater`s arm when they join His ranks. However, what He didn`t anticipate is someone who wasn`t actually loyal to him. Which, i`m not. I never have been. He has hurt my family and I more than you could possibly fathom. Why in the bleeding hell would I be loyal? So...when he went to brand me, this happened," Draco explained. Harry was stunned. Dumbledore`s eyes were furrowed in concentration. He was looking at the mark left behind on Draco`s arm, then back up to the blonde`s face. He looked away for just a second, and then back to Draco again. Harry looked at Dumbledore then to Draco and they looked at each other. 

"Continue, Draco," Dumbledore asked. 

"Right. As I was saying, He branded me. Then, even after this failed, he gave me a mission," Draco began again, and also started shaking even more. 

"What was that?" Dumbledore asked. 

"A mission to...to...oh, Gods...to k-kill you," Draco sighed out, and looked like he was going to collapse. He was taking deep breaths. "Professor, I`m so sorry. I didn`t want to do it! He threatened to...Oh, Gods...," he was hyperventilating. Harry got up quickly from his seat, almost knocking the chair over, and knelt in front of Draco. He laid his hand on top of the blonde`s and squeezed a little. 

"It`s ok. It`s ok. You`re safe," Harry tried soothing him. Dumbledore watched the scene play out in front of him. He smiled knowingly. 

"OK. Ok...Im alright. Im ok. Thank you, Harry," Draco said, calming a bit. His breathing was still uneven and he ran a hand through his hair. Harry sat back down, but scooted his chair a bit closer to the blonde. "Anyway, Professor. I am truly sorry. He threatened to kill my Mother if I didn`t accept," 

"I understand, dear boy. No need to worry. You made the right decison to come to me. No teenager should have ever have been asked to do this. I will absolutely grant your request of protection for you and your Mother. We need to get to her immediately, but we have to be descreet about it. I don`t want her harmed in the process. I need to get a message to The Order straight away. Now, Draco...does your Mother know you`re doing this?" Dumbledore asked. 

"No. This is my thing." Draco said, with a half smile. 

"Good. Very good Mr. Malfoy. I am very proud of you for having the courage to stand up against all you were brought up to be. You have a very bright future ahead of you. It was a shame to have it clouded by darkness," Dumbledore said, with a bright smile. 

"Thank you, Headmaster." Draco said sincerely. 

"See, I told you it would be fine," Harry whispered to the blonde. 

"Shush," Draco said out of the corner of his mouth, but with no heat behind it. 

"Harry, I will contact you with what the Order says in the morning, and you can pass it along to Mr. Malfoy. Draco, I need you to act as naturally as possible. I have on good authority that some of your housemates have not chosen the best company to keep. I would like to ensure your safety as best as possible, and we need to make arrangements to do so; I will contact Severus. Now, since I have heard Mr. Malfoys and yours, Harry, stomachs rumble in the past ten minutes we have been speaking, you both have skipped dinner," Dumbledore said, with a smile. 

"Yes, well...Harry was helping me...decide on what to do," Draco said, not wanting to describe their emotional breakdowns in their entirety just yet. 

"He`s good about that. I`ll leave you to go get something to eat, then, gentleman. Good night," Dumbledore said. Harry and Draco stood up, told the Headmaster goodnight. 

"Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore." Draco said, with a small smile. 

"Absolutely no trouble, Draco. Thank you," Dumbledore said. He smiled at the two boys as they walked out of his office. When they door closed, he told Fawkes to send a message to the Order, telling available members to Floo to Hogwarts immediately. "My, my. How the winds have changed." he mused to no one. He wore a knowing smile, as he usually did, now thinking back to the way Harry had immediately went to Draco`s side when he was in need. He saw the look in Harry`s eyes, and it was way more than making sure just anyone was okay. Draco Malfoy wasn`t just anyone, either. "Maybe...just maybe...they are both exactly what they need,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? XD
> 
> Let me know!!! 
> 
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry go to the kitchens. They discuss some things that have long since been buried. On both their parts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is canon divergent. However, I will revert back to canon from HBP, since most of it deals with these two anyway. 
> 
> Comments and kudos inspire me!! :)

Harry led the way toward the kitchens, where Draco followed close beside him. Since last year, he had begun to feel paranoid that eyes were on him at all times, he kept looking round to make sure they weren't being followed. Harry noticed this, but didn't comment until they were outside the portrait to enter the kitchens. 

"You just have to tickle it...see?" Harry said, showing him. He tickled the pear and the portrait swung open, with the giant fruit still giggling as they entered. As they descended in, about 3 house elves, noticed their arrival and began asking if they needed anything. 

"Could we have some dinner, please? Both of us?" Harry asked the elf closest to him kindly. Draco was stunned by this. In his house, their house elves were treated very harshly. Only by guests, though. Other members of His Circle. Draco treated them with the same kindness as they showed him. It was good manners, after all. 

"Yes, sir! Twinkle is be very happy to get it for yous, sir!" the elf named Twinkle said happily. She called upon the other elves and in a matter of mere minutes, two dinner plates and a jug of pumpkin juice appeared on the table before them. Harry grinned at Draco. 

"Eat, Malfoy, before you fall over," he teased him, before digging in himself. 

"Malfoy's do not faint, Potter," Draco shot back, trying to hide his smirk. Harry rolled his eyes and gestured for him to eat again. Draco, seeing no way out of this, sat down across from Harry and began tucking into his food. He felt like his stomach was going to eat HIM if it didn't get something in it soon. As soon as he took the first bite, he felt much better. It was delicious, too.

They both ate in silence, until dessert came, which an assortment of treacle tart and spotted dick, which were both of their favorites. Harry made an involuntary groaning noise as he bit into the tart. Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Enjoying your food, Harry?" he joked. 

" 'ry 'ch...'fanks," Harry said, through a mouthful. Draco chuckled at him, and spooned into his own dessert. He almost let out a groan himself, but decided to keep it in. 

"Will yous be wanting tea, sirs?" an elf appeared beside the table and asked. Harry asked Draco wordlessly and Draco nodded. 

"Yes, please," Harry said, and the elf disappeared with a crack and a tea service appeared beside them, replacing the dirty dishes that disappeared. "So, you feeling better?" he asked the blonde. 

"Much, thank you." Draco replied. Something had been weighing on his mind since before they started eating, but he kept it to himself. Until now. "Why?" he asked. 

"Pardon?" Harry asked. He had a puzzled expression on his face. 

"Why are you helping me? I was...I was horrible to you and your friends. You shouldn't be helping me at all," Draco said, plainly. He took the tea Harry had poured for him and added sugar to it. "So, why are you?" 

"I shouldn't be helping you, is that it?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow. 

"No, you shouldn't." Draco murmured. He took a sip of his tea to hide his face for a moment. 

"So...let's recap, shall we?" Harry began, and stood up. "You are sixteen years old, still in school. A madman gives you an impossible mission, which you accept because, really, what other choice did you have? Since I have been following you, you have been disappearing into the Room of Requirement, and then not showing up for days at a time during meals, are quiet during lessons, even Potions, which you ALWAYS participate in. Even beating out Hermione in that aspect, which shocks the hell out of even Ron, let me tell you. Today, I find you during the middle of a fucking nervous breakdown BECAUSE of all of this, and you're asking me WHY I am helping? Are you mad?" Harry shouted the last part. Draco's eyes flashed dangerously and he stood up slowly. 

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, quietly. 

"I asked...Are...you...MAD?" Harry bellowed. The elves who were witnessing their conversation disappeared with an 'eep!'. 

"I am not. I am beyond angry that you would even suggest such a thing, Potter," Draco spat. Harry smirked inwardly. This is the side of Draco he needed to see before he could really believe that he was serious about changing sides in this War. "How dare you even imply such a thing?!" 

"I'm not implying anything. You are acting like you don't want to be helped in any way, shape or form," Harry said, exasperatedly. 

"I told you AND Dumbledore what was going on! Why in the hell would I do so, in any other circumstances, Potter? Or is there really no brain in that thick head of yours?" Draco shot at him, walking closer to the other boy. He was beginning to get pissed off, and he didn't like it one bit. Why was Potter being this way? It was going so well, he thought. 

"So what? You could be putting me on. Another one of your 'missions'," Harry said, and ultimately realized that that was the DUMBEST thing that he could have done. Draco ended up slamming him into a nearby wall. It suddenly occurred to Harry how strong the blonde was, no matter how skinny he was at the current time. Harry didn't have a hope or prayer to get away, no matter how much he struggled. His breath caught in his throat when he locked his emerald eyes with Draco's steely grey ones. 

"You listen to me, Harry Potter and you listen good. I am, in no circumstances, lying to you. I will take Veritaserum, if that is what you want. I have shared with you things that my own friends and Housemates don't even have a hope to know. Against all of my upbringing and good senses, I decided that I would take a shot and let you help me. Now, you're trying to say I'm lying to you? All past indiscretions aside, I have never lied to you. Think about it...your enemies are your best critics because they hold nothing back. I have never once in the entire time we have known each other have lied to you. I went off of the knowledge that I had, and All I wanted to know was why you were helping me and my mother, when we have been so horrible in the past to you. Don't you dare imply that I am putting you on. Ever. Again." Draco all but whispered. He stood up straight and let go of Harry's arms. Harry felt a twinge of guilt. Draco had all but came right out and asked him for help. HIM of all people, and Dumbledore, so why was he pressing the issue? he asked himself. 

Yes, you were horrible to my friends and me, Draco. I know that...believe me; that's not something you forget." Harry said, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Not like you were very forthcoming either, Potter. Going off of what Weasley said about me! Honestly!" Draco was still fuming and sat back down to finish his tea. Harry's decision to hold in the comment that Draco sounded very much like Hermione in that moment was probably wise. 

"Ron," Harry emphasized his name on purpose to get the message across, "did not influence my decision not to be friends with you in the beginning. It wasn't even at school that I decided that," he said, sitting back down as well. 

Draco stared. "What? When did I meet you before?" 

Harry smiled a bit. He waited to see if the light bulb would go off in the blonde's head. Three...two...one... 

"OH! At the robe shop! Yes!...Oh...oh dear Merlin," Draco sighed, putting his face in his hands and chuckling weakly. "I was such a spoiled prat, wasn't I?" 

"The reason I took an instant dislike to you was, unfortunately, you reminded me of my cousin. He acts the same way," Harry admitted. Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Perhaps that was a bit unfair...," he began, but Draco cut him off. "No, no. You were right. Are right, of course." 

"How do you feel now?" Harry asked. He was curious to know if Draco was really going to try to not be the stuck up Slytherin brat he had come to know. 

"After everything? I don't feel I'm entitled to shit. The way my family has treated people, my Father and I mostly, was horrendous. Absolutely abominable. There is no rhyme or reason why I did it, except for the fact I was brought up by my Family to look down upon everyone. Honestly, I have never seen the point in it. Why should I think I'm better than everyone else?" Draco said. Harry was stunned by this confession. He always assumed Draco LIKED acting like the Prince of Slytherin, a Daddy's boy, the Heir to the Throne, so to speak. He never thought that Draco didn't in fact want to act like that. "I did it mostly to please my Father." 

"Damn. I wasn't expecting that one," Harry admitted. 

"I figured, because of the look on your face looks like someone just flashed their breasts at you," Draco teased. Harry laughed out loud. Probably for the first time in a long time. He had been so worried about following Draco, the lessons with Dumbledore, lessons themselves...he hadn't really had time to have any reason for laughter, he supposed. 

"Yes, well...I didn't ever give it much thought. You were you and I was me and we never seemed to click. I just assumed you hated me. I have grown used to it, though," Harry said, immediately regretting it. 

"Used to me hating you, or...?" Draco asked. He felt like he was missing something here. 

"Not just by you," Harry said. Why was he telling Draco all of this, when he hadn't even told his friends? 

"Then who? Who could possibly hate "The Chosen One?" Draco asked, a little bit teasingly. 

"My relatives, who I stay with over the summer holiday. They have hated me for as long as I can remember. They make sure to remind me of it, too," Harry said, chuckling dryly. He took a deep breath and pulled his collar to the side on his right shoulder, showing a long scar. Draco seemed to go even paler than he already was when he was looking at it. Harry was showing him the long, purple scar that was evidence from his childhood. 

"What is that?" Draco asked. He stood up and went to Harry, looking at the scar closely. This was obviously done with a sharp instrument and it had not properly healed. Draco tentatively touched the scar and Harry gasped a little, not being used to anyone really touching him. "Sorry...did I hurt you?" 

"No. Just surprised is all. This...is from when, after one of my weekly haircuts, my hair decided to grow back, and my Uncle had enough, it seemed. He grabbed the fire poker and came at me. It hurt like a bitch, and it took forever to heal." Harry explained. pulling his shirt back to its correct spot. Draco huffed. "What?" he asked. 

"How dare they hurt you?" Draco exclaimed. He was livid. A wizard...a bunch of MUGGLES had hurt a WIZARD and they weren't paying for it? Worse than that...they hurt a CHILD? What the hell? 

"It was a long time ago," Harry said, shrugging. He had long since gotten over the fact that his relatives beat him. He had gone numb to it, so he didn't understand why Draco was so upset. 

"I don't give a damn how long ago it was, Harry! This is not right! Does Dumbledore know that they...that they hurt you?" Draco asked him. Harry was fidgeting and stared at his shoes. He wouldn't meet Draco's eyes. "Does ANYONE know?!" Harry shook his head. "Why the bleeding hell not?!" he yelled, slamming his hands on the table. Harry jumped up. 

"Because I am not going to be seen as weak, Draco! Not to anyone! I can't be weak! Ever! Do you know how many people are depending on me to kill that bastard? Do you really? EVERYONE! Why would I tell them that my relatives, the ones who Dumbledore stuck me with; beat me, starve me and berate me to the point where I don't see the point of living anymore? Why would I come off as weak to them? Then I wouldn't be able to be the bloody Chosen One, now could I?" Harry shouted back, voice shaking. Draco stood up and went to Harry. He knew what was coming. He knelt down in front of him so he could be at eye level. 

"Harry, listen to me. Are you listening?" Draco asked, gently. Harry exhaled deeply and nodded. "Okay, good. You are not weak. No, no. Listen to me," he said, when Harry began shaking his head and moving to stand up. Harry raised an eyebrow when Draco kept him from doing so. " You aren't weak. They are. To beat on a poor, defenseless child when you were younger, now berating you for things beyond your control or things that aren't even true...that's not right. I hate that they did this to you. Made you feel like this. Oh, God...and even I contributed to it. But, please, believe me when I say I am very truly sorry, Harry. I really am. They were not right to make you feel inferior to them. Hell, you are superior to them in every single way possible. Do you understand?" Draco shook him gently to make sure he understood what he was saying. Tears were welling up in Harry's eyes, but he would not let them fall. Not for a second time tonight, Harry thought. 

"No one has ever said anything like that to me," Harry admitted. 

"No one, ever? I find that hard to believe. I hope that they realize how exceptional you really are. And if they don't its their loss," Draco said, standing up. Harry didn't know what had come over him, but he stood up and wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him there as tight as he could. Draco welcomed it. It had been a long time since even his own parents had hugged him, and it felt nice...safe here, being held by the boy in front of him. 

"Merlin, I am such a sap," Harry joked, not letting go of Draco. He didn't want to...not yet. It seemed like Draco wasn't objecting so... 

"Then we can be saps together, how's that?" Draco teased. He enjoyed the pleasure of Harry's company...even more so than he would have thought. He very much enjoyed the feeling of his arms wrapped around him, feeling his own heartbeat intertwine with Harry's. Draco had no idea what tomorrow would hold, but he knew he would remember this moment forever. No matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been debates whether or not the Dursley's physically abused Harry, but I believe they did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discusses things with his friends

Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower alone. He went over the very strange evening he had in his mind over and over. Draco and I are...friends now? Who would have thought...Ron is going to have a fit, he thought and chuckled to himself. He climbed the stairs to the Tower, gave The Fat Lady the password and climbed inside toward the common room. He thought it would be empty by now since it was almost eleven o' clock at night...he was wrong. 

"Where HAVE you been?" came Hermione's scolding voice. Damn it to hell, Harry thought. He looked over to one of the couches to see Hermione on her feet in front of it, and Ron sitting and not saying a word. He held back his eye roll. 

"Around. I'm pretty knackered. Can we not do this just for once-" Harry tried but Hermione cut him off. 

"No. You are not going anywhere until you tell us what you were doing all this time! You took off, without a word and didn't show up at dinner, Harry." Hermione said, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Um, if I remember correctly, you guys went off to do what you needed to do. I was left on my own. I had my map--," Harry began. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell them quite yet, but he figured he would have to eventually. 

"Following Malfoy again, were you?" Ron asked. 

"If you must know, yes." Harry answered. Hermione and Ron let out huge groans of annoyance. "What? I did find something out this time!" 

"Oh, you did, did you?" Hermione asked in a mocking tone. 

"Yes, I certainly did. But its not what you think. Or what I thought, actually." Harry admitted. He walked over to the armchair and sat down across from Ron. He gestured for Hermione to sit down. She sat next to Ron, still looking annoyed, but kept quiet. "Well, you see...I found him in the boys' bathroom..."

"That's a little weird, Harry. You're stalking him in the loo now?" Ron asked, both eyebrows raised. 

"No. No. For Merlin's sake, let me explain. Anyhow, I came across him there and he was...let's just say 'Not Malfoy'." Harry said. Hermione and Ron looked confused. "What I mean is...of course when he noticed me, he did his whole 'Potter...Potter...blah blah. But then...he just...broke," 

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. 

"I mean he broke. Completely. We all have thought he was this evil little git from the start and maybe 4 years ago he was. But now...no. He's not." Harry said, with a slight smile on his face. 

"Ok. What's the dopey look about?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow again. 

"What? I don't have a dopey look!" Harry insisted, trying to fix his features to a neutral setting. 

"Whatever. Ok. But, you're gonna have to give us more here. Because what made YOU of all people change your mind about DRACO MALFOY all of a sudden?" Ron asked, curious. 

Harry took a deep breath and explained everything in great detail. Well, not as great as detail to include both boys clinging to each other...but enough detail. The crucial bits. About how Draco had asked for Harry's help, how they went and talked to Dumbledore, and how they decided to be friends. The last part, Ron was the most unnerved at. Harry understood why, but he had hoped that his friends would stand by him on this. 

"Harry! He attacked Katie! And me! Does that not mean anything to you?!" Ron exclaimed, going red in the face. 

"Of course it does. It's not like I'm letting him off the hook, Ron. I just had hoped that we could, you know, start fresh. You know none of those things were meant for you and Katie right?" Harry asked, tentatively. 

"Yes, because that makes me feel so much better about being POISONED." Ron said, sarcastically.

"I'm not saying it should, Ron! Look, can we PLEASE try to focus on what needs to be done here? We need to get his Mum out. Out and away from Lucius and the Death Eaters." Harry said, looking to Hermione for support. She sighed and nodded. 

"I agree. Draco is a teenager. He shouldn't have to be around all that Dark Magic that his Father subjects him to. Neither should his Mother. We need to think of a plan," Hermione said, face full of determination. 

"Right. Dumbledore said he was calling the Order in tomorrow to discuss the matter. I would like to be there. You know this isn't going to go over well," Harry said with a sigh. He wished things could be simple...just once. Someone asks for help, you help them. Especially when that someone never EVER asks for help so it must be bad.

"Bloody hell. Alright. I'm in. What do you need, Harry? Don't ask me to be his friend. Not yet. I respect you and your decisions...but I can't. Not yet, ok?" Ron asked, half smiling at his friend. 

"Just help me tomorrow, ok? We need to make sure the Order understands this is FOR REAL and not some hoax that the Malfoy's are playing on us. And I get it, Ron. Honestly I do...just don't call him ferret, ok?" Harry teased, grinning. 

Ron rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. "Aw, Harry. Take away my fun! Ok. No ferret name calling will fly out of my mouth. I swear it." 

Harry chuckled. "Alright, then. Dumbledore will owl me im sure the details on the meeting tomorrow. For now, we should get to bed. Hermione, I was serious when I said I was knackered. I've had quite a weird evening." Harry said, with a yawn. He stretched and for a moment, he missed Draco's arms around him. Strange day...he thought. The boys said their goodnight's to Hermione and climbed the stairs to the boys dorm. Harry kicked off his shoes and stripped into his boxers as fast as he could to throw his pajamas on. 

"Tired?" Ron teased him. 

"Merlin, yes," Harry said, collapsing on his bed. He let out a groan as he got more comfortable. 

"Are you Malfoy is being truthful?" Ron asked, getting changed as well. 

Harry got into a sitting position and sat with his ankles crossed on the bed. "Ron, you should have seen the look on his face. Malfoy is good at playing it, but not THAT good. Don't you trust me?" 

"Of course I do." Ron said, slipping his T shirt over his head. 

"Then trust me now. I need you to back me up on this, ok? Please?" Harry asked, pretty much pleading with his eyes at his best friend. 

"I am totally on board, ok? Stop it with the baby dragon eyes!" Ron mock scolded, throwing a pillow at him. Harry threw the pillow back and got under his own covers. He said 'Night' to Ron, and not even 5 minutes later, he heard Ron's snores from his four poster bed. As tired as Harry was, he couldn't seem to get to sleep. It was starting to annoy him. He was a little anxious about the meeting tomorrow, but he knew the Order supported him. He felt even better now that his two best friends were on his side as well. So...what was keeping him awake then? He drummed his fingers on his opposite hand and thought. And thought. Until he got up and started pacing. Grey eyes kept swimming into his vision every time he closed his eyes. Harry gave up trying to whisk them out, so he reached into his discarded jeans that were on the floor and pulled out his map. He looked down through the map to where the dungeons were. Slytherin common room, he supposed. He smiled a little when he saw Draco's dot move back and forth on the map. So he's awake too, Harry thought. He thought for a moment. I wonder if I could get him a note without his housemates noticing...Harry walked over to his schoolbag, pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He scribbled a quick note to Draco. He hoped it would help a little. He folded it up and then called for Dobby. 

"Harry Potter! Good to see you, sir! I is not be trailing the Malfoy boy anymore, sir. Just like you said. Do you need anything, sir?" Dobby asked brightly. 

"Yes. This is a note for Draco. Do not let anyone else have it Dobby. Do you understand? Give it to Draco and no one else." Harry said handing the note to the elf. 

"Of course, Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is be doing that for you, sir!" and Dobby disappeared with a CRACK! Harry winced at the sound and looked around hurriedly to make sure no one woke up. No movement. Just the sounds of Ron's snores. Harry sighed with relief. He felt a little better, and climbed back into bed. He had Draco's eyes swimming in his vision again, but this time they were bright, like when the blonde smiled. Harry decided he would like to see them like that more often. This was the last thought he had before drifting off to sleep, with a smile on his face. His dreams were filled with shades of green and silver, grey eyes and blonde hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning. Back to usual...kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Between a teething 10 month old and school work I have been so stressed! Ugh! But I here's another chapter for your reading pleasure! Another coming soon! :)

Draco was currently pacing around in the common room. He was replaying the entire evening he had spent with Harry in his mind. How strange, he thought, to have Po-Harry as my...friend? He stopped pacing and pondered. Were they friends? Or simply just not at each other's throats anymore. Emerald green eyes kept swimming into his vision. He hated to admit it, but he had been intoxicated by Harry's eyes since they met at the age of 11. That was partially the reason why it hurt so much when he rejected him before. The only time he and Harry looked at each other since then had been with disdain...until today. He thought about how Harry's whole face changed when he rushed to his side during the talk with Dumbledore. Harry's face was full of concern, caring and...something else he couldn't quite place. All of a sudden, he heard a sound. Not a loud sound, but something all the same. He turned to see what made it, and saw Dobby. His old house elf. He wasn't angry, so much as surprised. 

"Hello," Draco said, unsure of what else to say. 

"Hello, Draco Malfoy, sir. I have a note for you, sir." Dobby looked around, then handed a piece of folded up parchment to the blonde. 

"Thank you. But--" But, Dobby had already disappeared without another word. "Damn barmy elf." he muttered as he unfolded the paper. He smiled when he saw Harry's untidy scrawl. So they were passing notes now, eh? Oh dear Salazar...he thought to himself, blushing.

Draco,

I know its late, but I can’t sleep, so here I am. If I have disturbed you, I apologize in advance. 

I had Dobby bring this directly to you, so no one else would be able to get their hands on it. I just wanted to say…thanks. Thank you for letting me help you. You are strong, and brave for what you are doing. No matter what you might believe and what people have told you in the past. I know…

Here, there were scribbled out parts that Draco couldn’t make out, and it only made Draco smile more. He knew Harry actually put effort into this, and it warmed his heart. 

I know that we haven’t exactly been on the best of terms the entire time we have known each other. But, I do see this as a fresh start. I hope you feel the same way. I feel like I can talk to you, and that you understand me and don’t see me as barmy or anything else except…me. If you find this inappropriate, you have my permission to hex me tomorrow. :)   
Anyway, i'm rambling. Partly, because I can’t sleep, and partly because I’m nervous about the meeting tomorrow. The Order, is very supportive of me in whatever I do, but I don’t want all the questions to arise about you and make you feel uncomfortable. It wouldn’t be fair. I trust you, so they should as well. I’m going to make bloody damn well sure they know that. No one will be interrogating you, ok? I hope you believe me, Draco. 

That’s all for now. Sleep well and I’ll see you tomorrow. 

Harry

P.S. I keep my promises.

Draco felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks and he collapsed on the closest armchair in the common room. He held the letter tightly in his hands. Harry trusts me, Draco thought. Do I? Trust him? That’s a stupid question. I trust him with my life.   
Draco folded the letter up and put it in the pocket of his robes and climbed the stairs to the boys’ dormitory. Everyone else was asleep, thank Merlin. None of his housemates there to question him about why he had been teary eyed. He went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. Waking up with puffy eyes from crying so much in one day, would simply not do. He changed into his green silk pajamas, the ones his mother had sent to him this past Christmas. They reminded him of her and he smiled. He hoped that, after tomorrow, he would be able to see his mother again, away from that monster. His parents really weren’t bad people. Lucius wasn’t even a bad person. He was forced into becoming a Death Eater, Draco knew, to follow in his bastard of a grandfather’s footsteps. His heart ached, in wishing that he had what they used to have…a family. If only, he thought. He wished, hoped against hope that everything worked out with the Order tomorrow. He laid back and sighed. He thought of the green eyed boy, laying probably in the same position in Gryffindor tower, surrounded by scarlet and gold instead of green and silver. He smiled.   
”Goodnight, Harry. Sleep well,” he whispered into the dark. He fell into the best sleep he had in months, dreaming of jet black and green eyes.

Harry woke up, smiling. He hadn’t slept that well in months, and it felt great. Then his heart dropped into his stomach. The meeting, he thought. “RON! RON!” he called out, throwing his blanket off and jumping out of bed.   
The redhead came rushing out of the bathroom, with a toothbrush in his mouth. Ron removed it, so he could speak. “What, what?” he answered his friend.   
“The meeting is today,” Harry said.   
“Yeah…and?” Ron asked.   
“Ron!” Harry scolded.   
“No, no. I get it. But, it’s going to be fine. Mum owled me already this morning. Trust me, Harry. She will make sure everyone is civil to…Malfoy.” Ron said, struggling with even saying Draco’s last name instead of an insult.   
“You sure? He’s nervous enough as it is, and scared. I don’t want anyone to be grilling him.” Harry said, sternly. He raised an eyebrow at Ron.   
“Oh, you think I’m going to grill him?” Ron asked. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. “Alright. I promise I won’t. If you trust him, Harry, he has to have something good going for him,” he said. Harry was surprised.   
“Thanks, Ron. That means a lot.” Harry said, smiling. He ran a hand through his mop of hair, and sighed. “You almost done in there? I want to get a shower before breakfast. What do we have today?” he asked, standing up and gathering his shower caddy, and clothes for the day.   
“It’s Friday, right? Transfiguration, Potions and Charms. Mum said we are going to meet at headquarters, but she said to wait to tell you until you got the letter from Dumbledore. Whoops.” Ron said, smirking.   
“Thanks. I’ll probably be staying there then, so I’ll pack up after classes. Get a move on!” Harry teased his friend and he passed by him on the way to the shower. Ron gathered his things and went back out to head down to the common room, to wait for Harry. 

Hermione was already there, reading a book, per usual. She looked up as she heard footsteps coming toward her. She smiled at Ron. “Good morning.” She said to him, putting a bookmark in her book.   
“Do you ever stop reading?” Ron joked. He sat down beside her. He looked at Hermione, and smiled. She had her hair up today, swooshed back into a claw clip. He only knew that because Ginny bought some in Muggle London before. Stray curls came down on her cheek, and he blushed at the thought of touching them.   
“Are you alright?” Hermione asked him, when she noticed his pink cheeks.   
“Fine. Just hot in here,” Ron said, quickly.   
“Where’s Harry?” Hermione asked.   
“In the shower. He will be done soon. He doesn’t take long.” Ron said. He sat back into the couch and waited.   
“Do you really believe Malfoy is ok?” Ron asked her, breaking the silence. Hermione had picked up her book, but sat it back down, in lieu of the conversation they were about to have.   
“Harry seems to think so.” Hermione said, matter of fact.   
“But, do YOU think he is?” Ron asked.   
“Well, I think he is a sixteen year old boy, who has had it rough growing up, despite how much money he had. He is a very troubled person and probably needs all the support he can get right now. Besides, Harry seems sure. I trust Harry, don’t you?” Hermione asked.   
“Of course I do!” Ron exclaimed, incredulously.   
“Then, just keep that thought whenever you and Malfoy have to be in the same room for however long this takes tonight, alright?” Hermione said, with a smile.   
Ron sighed, but nodded. “Alright, then.” Just then, Harry came down, with his bag slung over his shoulder, smiling at his friends.   
“Shall we?” Harry said, cheerfully.   
“Yes. Let’s go.” Hermione said, standing.   
“You ok, mate?” Ron asked.   
“Of course. Let’s get breakfast. I’m starved.” Harry said, taking the lead of his friends, through the portrait. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, and followed him. Hermione had a knowing smile on her face. She rarely missed things, and this was no exception. 

Draco woke up with a smile. Until he heard his bed curtains being ripped back. “GOOD MORNING, DRAKE!” he heard, before he saw who it was. Blaise, you fucking arsehole, he thought. He groaned and sat up.   
“What has you in a good mood?” Draco asked. “You know what? You’re only happy when you get laid, and honestly, I could go without losing my appetite this morning,”   
Blaise just waggled his eyebrows at the blonde, before he sauntered off. Draco shuddered. Pansy probably finally gave it up, Draco thought. He and Pansy finally had come to an agreement that they weren’t ever going to be a couple, so now they were good friends. She had been in the same situation growing up, so he knew he could trust her. He also found out the only reason she acted like she did toward him before was per her mother’s instruction. He stood up and ran a hand through his sleek blonde hair. He saw that the bathroom was free, so he grabbed his stuff quickly and ran into the bathroom before anyone else could. 

In the shower, he kept thinking about how each way the meeting tonight was going to go. He hadn’t heard from Harry if he had received a letter from Dumbledore yet, but it was still early. He thought that if he could just get the Order to believe him…hell, Harry did! So did Dumbledore! Why on earth should he be worried about others doing so? Well, he did need their help…Draco shuddered. He hated even thinking that phrase. I hate that these people are going to see me as weak, he thought. I am NOT weak. He finished up, and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He looked at himself in the mirror and for once, didn’t hate his own reflection. For months, he couldn’t look into any mirror without cursing his own existence. He despised those people who thought they were his ‘friends’. He loathed the bastard, now living in HIS house. He hated the fact that his parents were wrapped up in all of this, knowing that neither one of them wanted to be. He knew why they were, of course. To protect him and themselves. He was sixteen, not stupid. He just hoped that they would be able to get them out. He hadn’t said anything to Harry about his Father yet, but to be fair, he did only say his mother last night. He hoped the Order would try to get both of his parents out. He knew his Father never hurt anyone that night…at the Ministry. He rarely ever had to hurt anyone. Except for if someone threatened his family. Then you saw Lucius’ bad side. Years ago, before the darkness invaded their lives, they had the best relationship, Draco and his father. He never had to call him ‘Father’ either. It was always ‘Dad’. Draco felt his eyes sting with tears as he pulled on his clothes. Why does it have to be so hard?! He thought. He slammed his fists against the door of the bathroom, in his frustration. It was a few minutes after he got dressed that he calmed himself down enough to leave the bathroom. He schooled his features to a neutral look, grabbed his bag and headed downstairs. All of his housemates had gone off to breakfast, so he hurried along to the Portrait and exited. A smile came to his face, as he realized he would be seeing Harry. Harry…what are you doing to me? He thought. He knew he couldn’t go into the Great Hall and just walk up to him. Dumbledore said to act as normally as possible, so no one knew what was going on. He didn’t like it. Especially after last night. He wanted to be close to the boy, for reasons he didn’t even know, but felt all the same. He entered the Hall, and sat down beside Pansy and poured coffee for himself. She said hello to him, and continued eating. So…everything is back to normal, he thought, with a sadness washing over him. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table and his eyes immediately found Harry. He smiled and hid it behind his coffee cup. 

Harry was eating his fourth piece of bacon, while Ron was currently devouring his third helping of eggs.   
“Do you ever stop eating?” Hermione teased him. Ron rolled his eyes.   
“I asked you something along those lines this morning. Answer mine and I’ll answer yours,” Ron teased her back. Hermione blushed and hid behind her book. Harry grinned at them both. He knew they both had feelings for the other, but both were too shy to say anything. He looked around the Gryffindor table for a few minutes and then around the Great Hall. His eyes settled on the Slytherin table. Specifically on a platinum blonde boy, who was smiling at him and hiding behind his coffee cup. Harry grinned at him for a moment before biting into another piece of bacon. Yeah…he had a good feeling about tonight. Everything would work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments inspire me so much!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions about the upcoming meeting with the Order and the trip to Grimmauld place.

Harry was in the Great Hall again, when Dumbledore’s letter arrived. He was beginning to put mashed potatoes on his plate, when a screech from an owl was heard and a letter fluttered into his lap. Harry dropped the spoon back into the bowl and hurriedly opened the letter. His heart was hammering as he read it. 

Harry,   
The meeting with the Order will take place tonight at 9 o clock.   
Headmaster Dumbledore

Wow, that was short and to the point, Harry thought. But, with owls being intercepted all over these days, Harry guessed he had to be. Its not like he wouldn’t figure out where the meeting was anyway. He showed Ron and Hermione and they nodded. Harry scanned the Great Hall, eyes sliding over toward the Slytherin table, but didn’t see Draco at all. In fact, he hadn’t seen him since Charms ended. Harry leaned over to his friends.   
“Have either of you seen Draco?” he asked them.   
“No…he’s not over there?” Hermione asked, looking over his head.   
“No. I’m going to find him.” Harry said, getting up from the table.   
“You haven’t eaten, Harry!” Hermione protested.   
“I’m fine, ‘Mione. I swear. I’ll see you both later, alright?” Harry said, waving to them as he left the Hall. He felt Seamus’, Dean’s and Neville’s eyes all on him as he left, but at the present time, he could be arsed to care. He needed to fill Draco in about where and when the meeting was tonight. He stopped in his tracks. How is he going to know where it is? I can’t tell him! I’m not the Secret Keeper! He thought. He continued walking. Surely, Dumbledore would have thought of this already. He almost stopped again. He could have smacked himself. He forgot that he put his map in his pocket before he left for classes this morning, just in case. He pulled it out, along with his wand, and whispered the words to bring it to life.   
“I solemnly swear I am up to no good,” and the map sprang to life, and Harry scanned the map for Draco’s dot that would tell him where he was. He finally saw it, still as a statue, in the library. What? Why is he there? Harry thought. He hoped he was ok. He turned on the spot and headed off toward the library. 

When he walked in, he made sure he was very quiet so Madame Pince wouldn’t give him the evil eye and shush him. He searched around for where the blonde was, and found him in the back, feet propped up on the table and bouncing along to a tune he was humming, a book in one hand. Harry automatically smiled and felt a warm feeling in his chest. To see Draco, with his guard down for once, and so carefree…was nice. Endearing, even. Harry wanted so badly not to disturb him, but he knew this was important. 

“Knock, knock,” Harry joked, tapping lightly on the table as he walked up to the blonde. Draco gasped and dropped his book. ”I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to--,”

“No, no. It’s quite alright, Harry. Everything ok?” Draco asked, removing his feet from the table. Harry noticed even one side of his school shirt was untucked. 

“I didn’t see you at dinner. I was…” Harry was about to say ‘worried’ but decided not to, “wondering if you had eaten and to tell you Dumbledore sent this,” and he held up the letter to show him. Draco’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second. 

“I ate quickly and came here. You were late to dinner, remember?” Draco said, and then pulled a piece of parchment from his bag. “He sent me one too. I know where we are meeting, but as I understand, it is not meant to be discussed out in the open,” he said, Harry nodding in agreement. 

“Quite right. Well, I’m going to guess we will all be staying the weekend there, so you should probably go and pack. Just tell your housemates you’re going home for the weekend. No one will ask questions, right?” Harry asked, concern in his voice. He didn’t want Draco In any type of danger because of this. 

“They know better than to ask me anything, Harry. My God, they haven’t forgotten who they would be asking, and the repercussions of doing so,” Draco scoffed. Harry snorted, and that made Draco smile. Harry forgot how Draco was in the short time they have been friends. But now, Harry understood that it was an act. 

“True. Alright, then. I’ll see you in Dumbledore’s office, since we are using the Floo, yeah?” Harry asked.

“See you, Harry.” Draco said. Harry gave him one more smile and walked away. But before he could get too far, “Harry?” 

Harry stopped and turned around. “Yeah?” 

“Thanks for coming by,” Draco said, smirking. 

Harry’s stomach flipped flopped at the smirk, for reasons unknown to him. He nodded and turned to leave. He had seen Draco smirk before, so why did this one affect him like this? He shook himself out of his own thoughts and headed up to Gryffindor Tower to pack a bag for the weekend. 

When he got there, Ron was already there, and a sandwich was waiting on his bedside table. 

“You’re great, you know that?” Harry told him, grabbing the sandwich with one hand and searching for a bag with his other. 

“So I’ve been told. Did you find him?” Ron asked, putting a sweater into his own bag. 

“Wha’? Oh, yeah. I did. He was in the library. He was at dinner earlier than we were due to us trying to squeeze in the last of our Charms essay before the weekend.” 

“Is he…coming?” Ron asked, closing up his bag after putting the last of his clothes in. 

“Of course. Ron, he isn’t putting us on. I swear,” Harry said, sternly. 

“No, no. I know. I was just…I thought he would have gotten nervous and backed out.” Ron said, sitting down on his bed opposite Harry. Harry was cramming his clothes into his bag and stuffing the last bit of the sandwich into his mouth.   
“This is his FAMILY, Ron. No matter how scared he is, which I know is a lot, he is going to do this, no matter what,” Harry said, with a nod. He removed his robes and dress shoes, and threw on a sweatshirt and his Chucks, that he had bought Fourth year. 

“Well, alright then. I get that. I mean, I would do the same for my family,” Ron agreed. 

“Right,” Harry said, sitting down to wait until 8:30. They only had 15 minutes, but Harry was antsy. He was fidgeting with the ends of his bag. 

“Harry?” Ron asked. 

“Yeah?” Harry asked, noticing his voice shaking a little. 

“Its going to be fine. We are with you, 100%.” Ron said, firmly. 

“Yeah, but will everyone else be? His mum can’t stay there for much longer. Hell, I wish we could get his Dad out too, but I just don’t know where Lucius is on all of this. Draco never said anything…” Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“When we were at the Ministry, Lucius looked like someone just kicked him. He didn’t want to be there, you could tell,” Ron said, nodding. Harry was glad of the fact the rest of Gryffindor house was down in the common room or still at dinner, because not everyone knew about last year. “But, the other ones did.” 

“Yeah…I just don’t know. I’m letting Draco decide that. It’s not my place,” Harry said, flopping back on his bed. 

“But…” Ron started, but Harry interrupted. “Not my place at all, Ron,” Ron stared for a moment, before agreeing. “No, yeah. You’re right. I get it. Well, it’s about time. You ready?” he asked Harry. Harry let out a sigh before sitting up and shaking himself out of his thoughts. He was thinking about Draco and hoped he was okay. He knew the blonde was nervous and anxious about all of this. 

“Yeah. Let’s get Hermione and get going.” Harry said, grabbing his bag and taking the lead out of his portrait. Ron agreed with his friend and followed. He knew it was going to be hard for him to be in the same room with Malfoy, but he knew Harry needed him to trust him. Trust…maybe. Friends? Not yet. He couldn’t get past everything that had happened between them and the blonde…not yet. Now they were going to a meeting to talk about how to ‘rescue’ Malfoy’s parent, maybe both parents? Wow…how the tables have turned. 

Draco was packing a bag, neatly folding his clothes so that they wouldn’t get wrinkled. He had already changed out of his robes and school clothes, into casual black trousers and a grey button shirt. His hair had tousled, and he didn’t like it, but had no time to fix it. He was just putting his things for the shower when he heard a knock on the door. He knew his housemates wouldn’t have knocked, so there was only one other person it could be. 

“Come in, Sev,” Draco called. 

“How are you, Draco?” Snape asked, when he walked in. 

“A little nervous. This could go either way. I just hope they don’t think I’m putting them all on here,” Draco said, sitting on his bed, staring at his hands. Snape sat beside him and sighed. 

“Draco, I will be there with you. I promise you. I will do everything I can to help get them out. I swear it,” Snape promised. Draco looked up at the man, and smiled. He knew his godfather meant every word. He knew Snape had this act he put on for everyone else, just like he did. He knew there was a soft side to him. Snape put one arm around Draco’s shoulders and hugged him, just like he did when Draco was a small child. 

“Thanks, Sev. Now, I think I should get going. Cover for me, would you?” Draco asked, hopeful. 

“Already done.” Snape said, smiling at his godson. 

“Wonderful. I’ll see you in a little while,” Draco said, exiting the dorm and down the stairs. He walked through the common room, with no one asking him anything. Way to go, Sev, he thought with an internal smile.

He made his way towards Dumbledore’s entrance to his office and tried to remember the password. He racked his brain, but couldn’t remember it for the life of him. He heard footsteps behind him and saw Harry…along with Weasley and Granger. He took a deep breath and schooled his features. 

“Harry,” Draco greeted him. “Weasley. Granger.” He did the same to the other two. 

“Malfoy,” Ron and Hermione said, nodding curtly. 

“Shall we, then?” Harry said, hurrying this along. He didn’t want to draw attention from anyone…or any ghosts for that matter. Especially Peeves. It would be all over the castle if he saw the four of them standing there. They all nodded at him. “Acid Pops,” he said to the gargoyle. It sprang to life and let them in. 

“Ah! Wonderful to see you all! I take it you’re all staying this weekend then?” Dumbledore asked them as they entered his office. They all looked at each other. “Very well, then. Are you ready? The Order is all there, and are expecting you. I have filled them in the situation, but they do need to hear your account, Mr. Malfoy. I will see all of you back here Sunday evening, then. Off you go, then,” he said, and threw Floo powder into the fireplace. 

Ron stepped in first and shouted, “Grimmauld Place!” and whooshed away, the other three following suit. Hermione went next, Harry, then Draco. Harry was waiting by the fireplace, brushing off soot, when Draco came tumbling out, right on top of Harry. 

“Oomph!” Harry coughed out as Draco landed on top of him. Draco stared down at him, smiling. Harry laughed. “Draco, if you wanted on top all you had to do was ask,” he joked. Ron snorted in the background and Draco quickly jumped up, going deep crimson from his neck to the tips of his ears. Harry didn’t mean to embarrass him and he quickly felt bad. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to—“ 

“Its fine. I know,” Draco said, in understanding. He wasn’t blushing because he was EMBARRASSED…

They all heard footsteps coming toward him, and they turned to see Molly Weasley coming toward them. She hugged Ron, Hermione and wrapped Harry in a hug as well. “Harry! Good to see you!” 

“Good to see you, too, Mrs. Weasley. Where is everyone else?” Harry asked. He glanced to Draco, who was looking around, taking everything in. He remembered that Draco was related to the Blacks, because of his Mother. 

“In the dining room. I put the kettle on. Draco, dear, how do you take your tea?” Mrs. Weasley asked. Draco was startled at being addressed like this by the Weasley matriarch.

“Um, milk and two sugars please. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.” Draco said, nodding to her. She smiled a warm and inviting smile to her and Harry beamed. He was ecstatic that at least one of the Order was welcoming. 

“You’re welcome, dear. Now, go put your stuff in your rooms upstairs. The room you usually share Ron, is big enough for you three boys and Hermione and Ginny will be sharing as well. Go on,” Mrs. Weasley instructed. Harry and Draco went up first, with Ron and Hermione following. Harry showed Draco into the room, and Draco was in awe of how big it was. He didn’t know it was as large as his own room was at the Manor. 

“Draco, you can have that bed,” Harry instructed him, pointing to the one by the large window. Harry took the one he always did and Ron beside him. If Ron was shocked at how nice his Mum was being to Draco, he didn’t mention it. 

“Will you be at the meeting, Weas—Ron?” Draco asked. Ron was shocked to hear his first name coming out of the blonde’s mouth. 

“Yeah…Harry asked me to be. Is that ok?” Ron asked.

“Yes. I will need all the support I can get. Thank you. Both of you,” Draco said, turning towards them. 

“Don’t thank us until she is out, Draco,” Harry said, smiling slightly. 

“About that…” Draco said. Might as well get it out before I meet with them, he thought. 

“What?” Harry asked, quickly. 

“It’s not what you think. It’s just…” Draco began, but Harry shook his head. 

“I know.” Harry said, smiling. 

“Know what?” Draco asked, voice shaking a bit. 

“About you asking to get your Dad out, as well. All you can do is speak what you know and how you feel. Doesn’t hurt to try and the Order is very understanding. They will hear you out. Everything will be ok. Ok?” Harry explained to him. Draco sighed and nodded. Harry walked over to him, not even remembering Ron was in the room with him and wrapped the blonde in his arms. He could feel him shaking and held him tighter. Draco felt immediately at ease and wrapped his own long arms around Harry’s smaller frame. 

Ron’s eyes widened, and Hermione walked in on the scene. Ron shook his head, knowing that both boys didn’t see her. He pointed for her to go back out and hoped she knew to meet him downstairs. He knew Harry was a very touchy feely person, especially when it came to giving comfort. He never thought he would see the day Harry Potter hugging Draco Malfoy. Hermione had the same thought as she accompanied Ron downstairs to wait to for them. They looked at each other, knowing but not knowing what was going on. They would talk to their friend later, but for now more pressing matters were at hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco explains himself to the OoTP.

Ron and Hermione made their way downstairs, where they heard some mumbled talk behind the closed dining room. They were sure that the Order was discussing Draco’s family, and how to go about the situation. Hermione didn’t think that was quite fair, considering they hadn’t heard Draco’s side yet, but she didn’t say anything. 

“Hermione?” Ron asked. Hermione sat down on an armchair in the living room, across from Ron, who was still standing. 

“Yes?” she replied. She raised an eyebrow at him. He was shock white. “What’s wrong?” 

“I just…I can’t…what did we just witness up there?” Ron asked, sitting down slowly. 

“What do you mean, Ronald? It was a hug. You act like they were doing something scandalous.” Hermione scoffed. 

“But…it was Harry. HUGGING Malfoy. Not just someone.” Ron huffed. He didn’t understand why she wasn’t more concerned about this than he was!

“Yes…your point, Ronald?” Hermione asked, beginning to get annoyed. She wished she had brought her book down…

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake, just forget it!” Ron bellowed. He immediately regretted it, since he saw Harry and Malfoy walking downstairs at that particular moment. Harry raised both his eyebrows at his friend. 

“Everything ok?” he asked, looking at Hermione as well. 

“Fine. Everything is fine, right Ron?” Hermione asked, sternly. She glared at the redhead, who was fighting the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Just bloody peachy.” Ron answered, deadpan. 

“Alright…I guess we should go in, then?” Harry asked them all.

“Might as well get this over with,” Draco said, feeling the urge to run, but knew he couldn’t. 

Harry turned around to face the blonde. “Hey. I’m right here, ok? Just go in, and tell them what’s going on, in your own words.” He said, kindly. 

“I guess,” Draco replied, in a small voice. 

“Hey! Where is that confident Malfoy I know? We need him here, and now. C’mon. I know you can do this. Just like we discussed, ok?” Harry assured him. He looked Draco right in the eyes and Draco immediately felt better. He knew Harry wouldn’t let them interrogate him in any way. He was more worried about what exactly to include in his story. Some things that had happened…he would rather not remember or tell anyone else. Ever. 

“Right. Let’s go.” Draco said, taking a deep breath.

Harry opened through the dining room door, to find almost the entire Order there. Remus, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Snape, Kingsley even managed to come by. Harry felt a pang in his chest when he saw Sirius’ empty chair. He felt the heat from Draco at his side and tried to keep calm. He was still wary when it came to coming back to Grimmauld Place, because it reminded him so much of his godfather. But, he knew he had to do this. For Draco. He wanted to help; he said he would help; and Harry never backed down or broke a promise. 

Draco relaxed somewhat at seeing his own godfather present. He knew at least he would be on his side. 

“Hello, everyone.” Harry greeted them with a smile. They all said hello back to them, as Mrs. Weasley brought the tea out for them. “Thank you, Mrs. Weasley,” 

“No trouble, no trouble. Sit down, please,” she instructed, as she began pouring out them tea into everyone’s cups. Harry found his to be to his liking, but almost spit it out because he was laughing, due to what happened next. 

“Dear sweet Merlin, this is amazing!” Draco exclaimed. Ron snorted, while Hermione giggled. Draco leaned over to a chuckling Harry and asked, “Did I just say that out loud?” 

“Yup,” Harry replied, still chuckling. 

“Well, thank you, Draco. I don’t think I’ve ever received a compliment like that before! My own children never compliment it, even!” Mrs. Weasley teased Ron. 

“Oi! I give you compliments!” Ron shot back, in his own defense. 

“You will never win that argument, Ron. Let it go,” Hermione advised, still giggling a little. Ginny, who had been in her room, came into the dining room at exactly that moment. She smiled when she saw everyone…except when her eyes landed on Draco. She wasn’t mean, exactly, Harry thought. More…distant. Cold-faced. Harry didn’t understand, but let it go for now. He would talk to her later, he supposed. 

“What’s got everyone laughing like that? I heard it upstairs,” Ginny inquired, smiling and taking a seat beside Tonks. 

“I only gave your mum a compliment, Ginerva. Nothing to speculate about,” Draco said, still a little embarrassed. 

“You? Gave MY Mum…a compliment?” Ginny asked, flabbergasted. 

“Yes. As a matter of fact I did,” Draco said, raising an eyebrow. The look on his face said, ‘Do you have a problem with it?’ 

“Oh. Well, that’s good, I suppose.” Ginny replied. She sat back in her seat, with her arms crossed over her chest. Harry fought back the urge to roll his eyes at her. 

“Moving on, then,” Arthur spoke up. 

“Yes, can we move this along? There are people whose lives are at stake here. We can discuss Molly’s tea making skills at a more appropriate time.” Snape added, with his trademark sneer. Draco smiled a small grateful smile at him. 

“Mr. Malfoy. You have the floor, then,” Kingsley said. Draco took a deep breath and went to stand at the head of the table. 

“Thank you all for hearing me out. As you know, these are dark times. Extremely dark times. I cannot explain to you, in the amount of time that I have, the horrors I have seen, first hand, at the hands of that monster. There are things…that I need to say. I appreciate you all taking the time to hear me out and not passing judgement. First, I have to show you all something. Harry has seen it already, but I think all of you should know.” Draco explained. He began to shake slightly, but kept a determined look on his face. He pulled back the sleeve of his shirt on his left forearm. At this, everyone, save for Harry and Snape, gasped. Harry guessed they all already thought that Draco had the Dark Mark. 

“Did He attempt to Mark you?” Tonks was the first to ask. 

“Yes. But, he didn’t entirely succeed. When this appeared, instead of that…let’s just say it wasn’t good. For me.” Draco said, shaking his head. He shuddered involuntarily. Harry wanted to grab the blonde and wrap him in his arms again. He didn’t know what that bastard had put Draco through after this had happened, but he could only imagine. 

“Does it hurt, Draco?” Mrs. Weasley asked him, concern flooding her voice. Draco smiled at her and shook his head. 

“No, actually. My parents Marks look like mine as well,” Draco informed them. That’s new, Harry thought. 

“But, I saw Lucius’ Mark!” Arthur exclaimed. 

“Yes, it did look like that before, but when mine turned out like this, theirs changed as well. We aren’t sure why. It’s not like I had a lot of time to research this, when He is living in MY house,” Draco expressed, beginning to get annoyed. 

“We didn’t say you did. My dad was just asking,” Ron pointed out. 

“Why do you all think I’m here? Seriously?” Draco inquired. He arched his eyebrow and looked around at them all. If they were just going to sit there and look at him like he was a criminal, he would just leave now because there would be no point in trying to continue. 

“We all know why you’re here, Draco,” Harry said, trying to soothe him somewhat. 

“No. I know you do,” Draco spoke directly to Harry when he said this, then looked back to the group. “But, do the rest of you? Why on earth would I stick my neck out for no reason? Ron, you have known me for 6 years now, yes? Maybe, perhaps longer, since we have crossed paths as children. How often do I take risks?” he asked Ron directly.  
Ron, looking surprised, answered anyway.

“Never. Not to be an arsehole, but you aren’t known to be the bravest in the pack there, Malfoy,” Ron replied.

“Ronald Weasley! Language!” Mrs. Weasley scolded. 

“He’s right. It’s not something I take lightly. Unlike our Mr. Potter here, I do not, nor have I ever been, brave. I consider myself a coward.” Draco began, bowing his head. Harry almost spoke up, but Draco cut him off. “Stop, Harry. Please let me get this out. I am a coward. The pain I have caused people, the turmoil I have caused, the havoc that I have reeked…all due to me being a coward and following in the footsteps paved by others and not myself. When Harry found me the other night, I seriously was considering taking my own life.” At this, Draco shuddered and took a deep breath. He felt tears sting his eyes, but didn’t let them fall.

Harry clenched his jaw and his fists. He had no idea of this, because Draco never told him this part. He felt pain in his heart for the blonde and wanted now, more than ever, to help him in whatever way he can. He never wanted Draco to ever even think about that option as a way out ever again. 

“After I spoke with Harry, I realized that if I had reached out to someone…anyone sooner, maybe I could have prevented all of this.” Draco continued on. 

“Like what?” Mr. Weasley asked, wary of his own question because of the answers he might get. 

“I was assigned a mission by Him. Two of them, actually. One, you already know, and the second was to fix the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. I obviously, and on purpose, failed at both. Ron,” Draco spoke directly to him now. “You were never meant to even go near that Mead. No one was. Katie wasn’t meant to receive the necklace either. I know I can’t apologize enough to you or her. I don’t expect your forgiveness. I do ask that you consider this. All of you. My parents. They really aren’t the terrible people everyone thinks they are.” 

At this, Ron coughed. Draco raised an eyebrow, while he looked at the rest of them. They were all looking like he was spewing snakes out of his ears. “I can’t convince you, as expected. But, I can assure you of this; He will kill them. I have heard him discussing this with his inner circle, which my Father is no longer a part of. He plans to do it, after killing me. I want…I can’t lose them,” 

“Your Father is a Death Eater, Draco,” Remus pointed out. 

“Obviously, I have proven that I am not, nor my parents, are Death Eaters. The Mark doesn’t take to people who really aren’t loyal to The Dark Lord.” Draco insisted, showing some of his old Draco snark. 

“He does prove a point there, Lupin,” Snape chimed in. 

“I am sixteen, not a complete idiot. I know what is right and what is wrong, and what my Father has done IS wrong. Hell, he knows it. He has never denied what he has done as right. I do know he feels repentance for it,” Draco professed. His Dad would probably kick his arse for telling this to these people, but it had to be done. “I can show you my memories, or take Veritiaserum, if you like, for proof.” 

“I don’t feel that is necessary, dear,” Mrs. Weasley said, soothingly. 

“Well, thank you Mrs. Weasley, but you and Harry are the only ones who feel that way at the moment. I just need everyone to understand I am serious about this. I want to get them out and away from that monster,” Draco said, and Harry knew Draco was on the verge of begging, but he also knew Draco would never do that. 

“Wait, wait…both?” Tonks asked. 

“Yes. My parents. Both,” Draco said, looking around at them all. Ron held his hands up in a ‘hey, im out of this’ gesture, and Hermione’s face was pensive. Harry nodded for encouragement. Seeing Harry, on his side and supporting him, helped a lot and kept him going. 

Harry stood up. “If I may, and Ron and Hermione will interject with important points, if need be. The incident at the Ministry last year, Lucius Malfoy was a pawn. He knew he would fail. You-Know-Who set him up to fail. He knew that Lucius’ loyalty was sporadic at best, and Narcissa’s as well. He wanted him to fail, so he could punish him afterwards.”  
“He’s right. Lucius Malfoy never shot a spell or hex against us. It was the whole lot, including Bellatrix, but not him. He looked like someone kicked him, to be honest.” Ron explained. 

“That’s true. He only blocked Sirius’ spells. I saw that,” Tonks added. Harry almost beamed at her, but he knew to be serious now. 

“Well, why not just leave?” Mrs. Weasley asked. 

“He would have killed all three of us on sight, no hesitation.” Draco said immediately. 

“Well, that makes sense,” Mr. Weasley said. 

“My Father calls it ‘The Malfoy mask’. He learned it from his Father, I learned it from him, and my Mother used it as well. We have worn the mask for so long, we almost forgot who we were. We are not evil. I can’t even get any of the dark spells He insisted on my aunt teaching me to work, because my heart isn’t in them. To make an Unforgiveable work, you have to mean it. I never have. I was…punished for it. Severely. So were my parents. I cannot let them suffer any longer. I am asking you to please…please help me get them out. I cannot promise they will understand at the time, because I don’t know if they will. But I do know, if you don’t want to help me, I understand. But, I can’t let them suffer at His hands any longer, so if you don’t help me, I will do it myself.” Draco confessed. 

“What?” Harry bellowed, staring at the blonde. 

“Yes.” Draco muttered. 

“You are NOT doing this alone, Draco. Are you mad?” Harry asked, incredulously. 

“Absolutely not.” Snape said, in his quiet voice and stood up. “Albus requested us to hear the boy out. Now we have. Make your decision. I’ll have you all know, I will be helping him.” He said and went to stand beside Draco. The other present Order members looked at him and all too audible deep breaths and let them out. 

“We are going to need Mad-Eye’s help.” Mr. Weasley said, rubbing his face with tiredness. Remus nodded in agreement.

“I agree. We need a solid plan, so neither one of them, or us, gets hurt.” Kingsley mused. 

“So, are we doing this or what?” Tonks asked, impatiently. 

“We need to get a plan together, Tonks,” Remus said, smiling at her. “Patience,” 

“You men, telling us to be patient. It gets old, you know,” Tonks said, looking at Remus with fondness. Harry was feeling hopeful, and it just kept growing. 

“So, you all will help me, then?” Draco asked, not wanting to seem overeager. 

“Yes, we will. Draco, I must insist that you stay here or at school while we carry this plan out,” Snape said, with a hint of finality. 

“What?! NO!” Draco yelled. 

“If he wants to help, let him help,” Kingsley mused. 

“He’s just A BOY! There is no reason he needs to be there. Draco, please. We can take care of this. We will get them out,” Mrs. Weasley promised, without saying the words. Draco was touched. He had heard his mother saying the same phrase to his father and his aunt many times. Even heard her pleading with Him…he shook himself out of those memories. He couldn’t face them right now. 

“Draco, I need to keep you safe. They can handle this, I promise you,” Harry said, grabbing Draco’s hand for a moment behind the table, unseen by the others. Draco remembered Harry’s letter; I keep my promises, he had wrote. Draco knew this to be true. He felt it…in his heart. In his very being, he felt it. He knew Harry didn’t tell lies. Especially not about important things. 

“So…when is this going to happen?” Hermione asked. 

“Soon. We need to catch them off guard though, so we don’t attract too much attention. Draco…do your parents leave the house without any…extra people with them?” Remus asked. 

“Well, they tend to go to into town in Wiltshire during the day, while the rest of them sleep in on Saturday mornings. Why they do, I don’t know. But, they have been doing so for the last few months. In glamours of course, disguised as a short haired brunette male and redhead female. They still are very pale, and have features like mine. But, they still look completely different. Sev, can you get them a message…somehow?” Draco asked, hopeful.

“I can try. It will be hard. Do they still employ house elves at the Manor, Draco?” Snape asked. 

“Yes. Of course they do and the rest of them treat our elves like vermin,” Draco spat with disgust. Hermione sniffed. Ron put an arm around her. He knew how much elfish welfare struck a chord with her. 

“Then, I think I can try something. We will figure it out,” Snape insisted. Draco smiled to him. 

“Thank you. All of you.” Draco said sincerely. 

“Your welcome.” Mr. Weasley said, smiling gently at the blonde for the first time. As much bad blood as there was between him and Malfoy senior, he felt like everyone deserved a second chance. His son obviously was attempting to give the younger Malfoy a chance, so he might as well follow suit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat of a filler chapter.

Mrs. Weasley prepared a late night snack for all of them, for which they all were grateful. Draco only nibbled at his sandwich in front of him, while Harry and Ron wolfed them down with enthusiasm. Hermione kept sneaking glances at the blonde, noticing how he was trying to hide his nervousness about tomorrow's mission to save his parents. But, she had a keener eye than most, so nothing truly got past her. Harry and Ron were talking about next Saturday's quidditch match against Ravenclaw, and how they could possibly beat them, etc. Hermione lightly tapped Harry's chin with her foot. Harry stopped talking and looked at her. She gestured in the direction of Draco. Harry's face fell when he saw how anxious the blonde was. He hated Draco feeling this way. He knew how it was to live without parents...he didn't want his new-found friend to ever experience that. No matter his past indiscretions with the Malfoy senior, he knew how much Draco loved and cared for them. He shoved the last piece of his ham and cheese sandwich into his mouth and brushed the crumbs off of his hands and shirt. He stood up and stretched until he heard the bones in his shoulders and arms crack and nodded to Hermione. 

"Alright, then. I'm headed to bed. Coming, guys?" Harry asked them all. Draco suddenly shook himself out of his thoughts. He put down the remaining part of the sandwich and stood up. He nodded and followed the others upstairs. He couldn't bring himself to talk. He felt horrible for at least not thanking Harry, but at least they wouldn't expect one. Not from a Malfoy. Draco sighed internally. How absurd it is to even think that way by impulse, he thought. To even know by experience that people won't even expect gratitude because of my LAST NAME. Absurd...utterly absurd. 

"Draco?" he heard Harry ask him. He looked up and he found he almost walked right into a wall. He did sigh this time out loud. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes." Draco lied. Harry looked over at his other two friends. Hermione raised both eyebrows and Ron shook his head. They both knew when someone was outright lying. 

"Alright. That's it." Ron said, suddenly. He took the blonde by the arm and led him into the room the boys were sharing and sat him down on a chair. "Well? Are you two coming in or what?" Harry almost chuckled and Hermione just smiled and followed Harry inside, shutting the door behind her. 

"Hey! What the hell, Weasley?" Draco shouted. "I do not appreciate being MANHANDLED like that!" 

"Well, the situation called for it. Spill, Malfoy. What is going on in that head of yours?" Ron asked. Harry was shocked to see that Ron of all people was asking this. Harry wanted to know as well, but figured Draco would talk to him if he needed or wanted to. 

"Nothing," Draco said automatically. He wasn't about to prove how emotional he was about this. He had just about had enough of emotions these last few days, thank you. 

"That's shit and you know it. Spill," Ron ordered. 

"I will not spill as you say, just because you tell me to, Weasley. For that matter, when did you start giving a damn what I was thinking?" Draco asked, meanly. He narrowed his silver eyes in Ron's direction. Ron's eyes widened for a moment and then narrowed in anger. He stood up violently, knocking the chair back in the process, making Hermione let out a small squeal. Harry looked shellshocked. 

"Harry took a chance on you, that's when. He doesn't just give his friendship and trust away at the drop of a hat. I figured, hey, if he trusts him, he can't be so bad. He has been dealt a shit hand in life, no matter how much money he had. So I'll give him a shot. We aren't like your other 'friends'. We don't want anything from you, maybe except to not act like your previous arsehole self, but that's it. You act like we do, but we don't. You are acting like an ungrateful, selfish arsehole that we all know now and its beginning to make me regret even siding with Harry on this one. So, swallow your fucking pride and understand that people do want to help you, just for the sake of being nice and not to get something!" Ron shouted. Draco hung his head at Ron's words. He couldn't bring himself to even make a retort or a comeback because Ron was right. He sighed and shook his head. 

"You're right. I apologize. I'm just...not used to people being nice to me, just for the sake of being nice." Draco admitted. 

"I noticed." Harry chimed in. 

"Draco, I am going to be completely honest with you. I have even slapped you, because what you have done in the past made me so angry. And believe me, I wanted to do worse, but at the time, you weren't even worth my time." Hermione began. 

"Thanks, Hermione. Really. That helps," Harry said sarcastically. 

"You didn't let me finish, Harry. My point is, Ron is right. Harry did take a chance on you, and he does trust you. Now, I didn't understand it before, but I think I am beginning to. It did take a lot of courage to do what you did, so I believe there is hope for you yet. Although, trust goes both ways here. We can't trust you if you don't trust us." Hermione explained. She sent a small smile Draco's way. Her voice was welcoming and kind. Draco knew she was sincere in what she was saying and he felt a little better. 

"I know. Thank you. I do trust you. All of you. I do apprieciate everything you all are doing to help me and my family. Like I said, I had no one for so long...and I do mean...NO ONE, to help me. I was alone. Yes, I had friends, but not like this. They all used my name and my money to get ahead in whatever they were trying to do. Hell, I had to buy some of them off to leave me alone." Draco said, with a chuckle. Harry knew he was trying to make light of the whole situation.

"We would never do that. I would never do that. Ever." Harry said, sincerely. Draco smiled at him and nodded. "We just want to help, is all. So...what are you thinking?" 

"Just that...I tend to over analyze everything. When I am in a situation, I tend to go right toward the worst case scenario and my mind sort of stays there. I keep thinking of all the things that could possibly go wrong tomorrow in retrieving my parents. Also, they aren't going to understand why they are being ripped from their home until after the fact. My mother will most likely just be grateful. My father will be, but I know him. He will think he needs to keep the mask on around everyone and be an ass. Ron, he fought with your Father second year! In the middle of Florish and Blotts! Didn't even win the fight, which was even more embarrassing! I wish there was another way around it, but I don't want him insulting the people trying to save his life. Severus can't go on the mission, for obvious reasons. So, how will he know? He is going to say something idiotic and someone will take it the wrong way and the whole thing will go to hell. I just know it." Draco hid his face in his hands. Harry just blinked for a few moments. He didn't even know how to respond to that. 

"Well. Its what he does best...I don't expect him to be grateful. I don't think the others do, either. Not at first, anyway. Hopefully Snape can talk to him before he becomes too much of an arsehole." Ron said, leaning back in his chair with his hands folded behind his head. 

"You never know...he might just accept it," Hermione said, shrugging. 

Draco actually laughed out loud, but it was a cynical laugh. Harry had heard it several times over the years. It made his skin crawl. "No. He won't," the blonde said, shaking his head. 

Ok, this was a fruitless conversation and Harry was beginning to feel irritated. Why was Draco being so pessimistic and cynical? It was beginning to annoy him. "Just have to wait and see, then," he said. 

"I guess." Draco said, but the others knew he was just placating them. 

"So, what else?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject. 

"What was that?" Draco asked him. 

"Anything else on your mind?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow. 

"Just worried in general. For their safety." Draco explained, looking at his hands. 

"You do know that Kingsley and Tonks are two of the best Aurors out there, right?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"I do realize that, plus there are going to be more qualified wizards with them as well, but I know how He thinks. He gets in your head and controls what you do and how you think. All the Death Eaters do. They control you so you cannot think for yourself anymore." Draco murmured. He looked so much younger now. Harry remembered the look on Draco's face when they were in the Forbidden Forest when Draco ran screaming from Him. He felt his heart clench in sympathy. He felt just as afraid that night and many nights after that. 

"I can assure you, Draco, that they will get them to safety. They are very gifted witches and wizards going tomorrow. They made a promise to get them back to you, and they don't go back on their word." Harry told him, smiling slightly. He tried to put the blonde at ease, without saying it in so many words. He had every right to be worried, Harry thought. It was his family. 

Draco nodded and Ron and Hermione smiled at each other. Harry nodded back at him. "We really should go to bed, though. I'm sure the Order will want to run you through on their plan, or at least the basics before they leave." Harry said, and they all nodded in agreement. Hermione stood and said her goodnights to them all. She opened the door to find Ginny, her hand raised in position to knock. 

"Oh! Ginny! Hey, did you need something?" she asked the redhead. 

"Yes, actually. Harry can we talk?" Ginny asked. Harry looked taken aback, but nodded. 

"Sure. Let's go to another room, yeah?" Harry looked back at them, and his gaze landed on Draco and he smiled. "See you later guys." 

Draco's stomach did a flip, and not in a good way. He felt this feeling way too often, when it came to Harry. Jealousy. But now, it was different. He was jealous that Ginny was so close to him. He didn't want her even near him...and that confused him. They were friends, just like he and Harry were just friends. So...what the hell was going on that he felt this way?

Harry walked into the spare bedroom down the hall that was unoccupied. Fred and George's room they stayed in, when they came to visit when they weren't at the shop. Harry shut the door behind him and turned to face Ginny. "What's up?" he asked. 

"What the bleeding hell is going on? Why in Merlin's name are you doing this? For Malfoy of all people?!" Ginny screeched at him. 

"What? You know why! He--" Harry began to say, but she cut him off. 

"No! NO! He's an arsehole. A cowardly, spineless arsehole! His father is the one who slipped His diary into my damn cauldron my FIRST YEAR or did you forget about that?" Ginny exclaimed. Her face was red hot with anger and she felt herself shaking. She couldn't believe Harry was giving in to all of Malfoy's lies! So was everyone else! Why could no one see past that sob story that ferret had spewed out down there? she wondered. 

"Of course I haven't. But, look at the evidence, Gin. Their Marks...they aren't even Marks anymore. You saw it on Draco's arm. They aren't loyal to him, if they ever were to begin with. They are scared. Everyone makes poor decisions in the face of fear. Especially when it involves their family. I couldn't say what I would have done in Lucius Malfoy's situation because I've never been in it. Nor do I ever want to be. I want to help him, Ginny. I NEED to help, Draco. He needs to know he isn't alone. And you just want me to abandon someone in need? Really?" Harry asked, incredulous. 

"No, but--," Ginny said, feeling defeated. 

"Ok, then. There's nothing to be angry about then, is there? Gin, I really need your support here, ok? I can't do this with so many people against me. School is going to be hard enough, when this gets out. So many people are going to be after Draco, and he's going to need constant looking after. Not that he's going to like it, but I don't care. No one is going to hurt him," Harry said, firmly. 

Ginny sighed. She knew once Harry made up his mind about something, there was no changing it. Period. She didn't like Malfoy, maybe she never would. But, she respected Harry enough and trusted his judgement. If Malfoy had made it known to Harry somehow that he could trust him, then he must have something good going for him. "Alright. I trust you," she said, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

Harry sighed with relief. "Thank you," he said, smiling at her. 

Something was still bugging her, though. "I have to ask, what made you change your mind about him?" Ginny asked him. She really did want to know. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's rivalry was legendary. Nothing seemed to ever ease the tension between those two. So, what changed? She wondered. 

"I...er...it's a long story. Most of it isn't mine to tell. Short version? He trusted me enough to tell me what was going on. For what reason, I don't know. But, I'm glad he did. He...isn't who he has been pretending to be. He has another side to him that is very...well, not Malfoy like at all," Harry explained, with a bright smile on his face as he thought of the blonde. His heart did a skipping beat, and made Harry feel dizzy. He didn't understand this...but he found he liked it. A lot. 

"What is with the gooey look?" Ginny asked him, eyebrow raised. Harry started and shook himself out of his thoughts about Draco. Ron had asked him the same thing! Did he really look like an idiot when thinking about him? he thought. 

"I'm not...nevermind. is that all? I really am tired, Gin. You should get some sleep, as well." Harry suggested. He just wanted to go and hide under his pillows. 

"Um, yeah. I guess...see you in the morning, Harry." Ginny said. She walked out of the room, shaking her head. She had had feelings for Harry for such a long time, and recognized the look on Harry's face, from her own reflection in the mirror. She knew she wore that look as well, whenever someone had brought Harry up in conversation. But, lately, she hadn't been feeling that way toward him at all. Which, she supposed. was a good thing considering how Harry felt now. About someone else. She was carried away with her thoughts whenever she entered the bedroom Hermione and she were sharing. 

"Everything alright?" Hermione asked her, setting her book down when Ginny came in. 

"What? Oh. Right. Yes, it's fine. If you count Harry being in love with a certain blonde we know, alright," Ginny replied, deadpan. 

"Oh, so you noticed as well, then?" Hermione asked, smiling a little. 

"Can't miss it, whenever someone says the name Draco or Malfoy in conversation he goes all--," Ginny began. 

"Heart-eyes?" Hermione finished for her. 

"Yes! Exactly." Ginny said, looking through her bag for her pajamas. "What the hell, though?" 

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked her. 

"Since when has Harry been gay? I thought he was into girls," Ginny said, pulling her top over her head and slipping her baggy t shirt on. 

"I don't think he's gay...to not put a label on it. I don't think he has ever been interested in any other boy before. Just him. Why? I don't know. You can't explain attraction," Hermione said, shrugging. She thought of something and frowned. "You don't...still have feelings for Harry, do you?" 

"What? You think I'm jealous?" Ginny asked, flopping down on Hermione's bed beside her. 

"Well...are you?" Hermione asked, looking into the redhead's eyes. 

Ginny felt like she was on trial, under Hermione's gaze. "No. That's not it at all. I just..." Ginny tried to find the words. She did care for Harry, and she did love him. But, more like a brother than anything else. 

"You don't think Malfoy is good enough for him," Hermione provided for her. She smiled at her friend, when Ginny nodded in agreement. "You can't make those decisions for him. Harry probably doesn't even understand how he is feeling yet. We have all had bad history with Draco, to say the least. But, I feel like this is a fresh start for all of us. Draco...can be nice...ish. When he wants to be. Hell, Harry wouldn't want a softie anyway, don't you think?" 

"Oh no! Harry would get bored in a heartbeat if that were the case," Ginny said, with a chuckle. "I just don't want him to get hurt. In any sense." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. 

"Us either. We wouldn't let anything happen to Harry, you know that. I also know that Malfoy knows that. He is actually very intelligent, so he wouldn't be stupid enough to think to go up against me, let alone you and Ron. Come on, now." Hermione joked. Ginny laughed along with her. She knew that Harry would be okay...he always was, no matter what. But, this was different. He has never dealt with matters of the heart before. But, everyone has to make their own decisions, she thought. All she could do was be there for him, no matter what. 

Ginny giggled. "Does Ron know about Harry's...crush?" she asked. 

"No. He's completely oblivious. I mean, he's noticed some things, but you know Ron...doesn't know anything until it slaps him in the face," Hermione joked, fondly. Ginny laughed. 

"When he does find out, please make sure I'm around. I NEED to see the look on his face!" Ginny said, laughing even harder. Hermione laughed with her, until they both had tears in their eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are lovely. They inspire me. Seriously.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having severe writers block on how to go about the rescue of Lucius and Narcissa...so here's another chapter just to give you some alone time with our favorite boys, in the mean time. :)

Harry went into the bedroom, and noticed it already dark. He heard Ron's snores, along with Draco's light breathing. He tried to creep around as softly as he could, but since it was an old house, all the floors creaked. "Shit," Harry whispered to himself as he tiptoed across the floor to his bed. Or what he assumed was his bed in the pitch black. "Oh, screw this. Lumos!" he said, pulling his wand out and saying the spell. He suddenly thanked every deity in existence that he decided to do this when he did, becuase he realized he was two seconds away with colliding into Draco's bed. He let out a silent sigh. He looked down, seeing the light wash over Draco's blonde hair and his pale skin. Harry smiled slightly. He looked so at peace. Much better than the constant scrutiny that always graced his features during their past encounters. Or the pure, unadulterated anger. Or the sadness he had seen yesterday. This is how Draco should look all the time, Harry thought. This, or happy and smiling. 

"Are you just going to stand there staring at me? Because I have to be honest with you, that's a little disturbing," Draco murmured, one eye cracked open. This startled Harry so much that he dropped his wand and stumbled back a bit. He winced, and looked over to Ron, where he was still snoring. Harry let out the breath he was holding. Waking Ron up in the middle of the night was not a good idea. He knew from experience...

"Um...er...sorry." Harry mumbled, trying to back up and almost tripping over a bag that was lain across the floor. Ron's bag, he supposed. He felt like an idiot. What was he doing, staring at Draco like that? What was wrong with him? 

"Quite alright. I wasn't asleep anyway. Takes me awhile to actually fall asleep, with....everything. You know," Draco murmured. Harry nodded in understanding. Unless he was very tired, it took him awhile to get to sleep as well, only to be awoken with nightmares a few hours later. 

"So, er...goodnight then," Harry supplied, not knowing what else to say. He turned to walk toward his bed.

"Everything alright with you and the We-- I mean, Ginny?" Draco asked, almost slipping up and calling the redhead a foul name. 

"Wha'? Oh yeah. It's fine. She needed some questions answered is all," Harry said, walking toward his bed. He pulled his bag up onto it and began digging inside for his pajamas. He pulled them out and gathered them into his hands. 

"Asking if I was plotting some rather large and exquisite dark plan to fool everyone here, did she?" Draco joked. He tried to make the tone of his voice joking, but he felt like the air wouldn't go into his lungs. He hated feeling like the odd one out in the midst of all of the people here. Currently, almost everyone in this house had hated him at one point or another. He felt like he was going to be sick. 

"Ha, no. She was just asking if you were really sincere in your intentions, basically. And why we have become...what we are," Harry explained. He didn't want to say the word 'friends', because he wasn't sure if Draco felt that they were on that level yet. So he didn't. 

"And you said?" Draco asked. 

"I merely explained that I understand what you are going through and decided to help you when you asked me. Nothing more, nothing less. It's not my story to tell anyway." Harry said, shrugging. "The point is we all need to be united on the same front if we are going to take down that monster. Trust me when I say, I have my doubts...about where we are all going to turn out at the end of all of this. But, lately I have begun to see that Dumbledore is right. We are stronger together," Harry finished and smiled at Draco. He hoped he truly understood that he was there for him. As a friend. Harry considered him his friend now...he trusted him, no matter how much bad blood there was between them before. None of that mattered now. 

"Together," Draco breathed out. "We are, you know," he said, quietly. 

"We are...what?" Harry asked, looking directly at him. Harry's wand light shown in the darkness, illuminating Draco's pale skin, and making it shine even brighter than it normally did. Draco still had the same features as before; blonde hair, pale skin, longish nose, and high and defined cheekbones. But, they were...softer, somehow. The edgy, small boy of eleven was gone now, Harry noticed. Draco still looked young in his features, but he had grown into himself. 

"Friends. That is, I think we are," Draco uttered. 

Harry smiled, and if it weren't the middle of the night, and Ron weren't within 10 feet of him and Draco, he would have whooped. He didn't understand why it was so important that he and Draco shared a friendship. But, it had to be better than always trying to hex each other, right? "Yes...we are. I am going to go change. If you fall asleep while I'm gone, goodnight, Draco," he said, in a voice just above a whisper and sent Draco another smile. Draco's heart lurched at the sight of it and he smiled back. 

"Goodnight, Harry," Draco whispered, and watched Harry walk out the door. He didn't stop staring at the closed door for a full minute after he had left, and even then kept glancing back every few seconds. He laid back down on his pillow, and sighed. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He tossed and turned a few times before he heard the door creak open, about ten minutes later. He decided not to bother Harry anymore tonight, so he pretended to be asleep. 

Harry looked over to Draco's bed, and noticed he was indeed sleeping. It was a good thing though, because Harry didn't want to say anything else that sounded completely moronic. He crept over to his bed, and sank under his blankets. He crossed his arms behind his head as he lay down, and sighed. He wondered about tomorrow and the mission at hand. He wished he could go and help them, but then realized there was probably nothing he could do. He knew what he had to do though, and that was to keep Draco safe. He had made a promise to him and he was sure as hell going to keep it. He closed his eyes, trying to ease his own worries about tomorrow. He smiled as he thought about how happy Draco was going to be having his parents alive, safe and free of that monster. That thought alone helped him drift off to, for once, a nightmare free sleep. His dreams were filled with bright smiles, grey eyes and blonde hair. 

Draco, who drifted off some time after. He fell into an uneasy sleep. He was in a nightmare. It had to be...there was no other explanation. He was walking through the halls of the manor when he heard the cackling, evil laugh of his Aunt Bella. He cringed as the sound sent chills coursing through his body. He then heard the harsh whisper of Him. 

"You have come back, dear Draco. You have befriended the Potter boy. Well done," He whispered, clamping his slimy cold fingers on Draco's shoulder. 

"No, no. You can't..." Draco pleaded. He began shaking as he felt His hands clamp down on both shoulders as he faced him. Draco refused to look Him in his eyes. 

"I can and I will. I will kill him, Draco, and there is nothing you can do about it. I have already killed your parents, as punishment for betraying me. Did you really think I didn't know you went to The Order of the Phoenix and pleaded with them for their help? I know all, young Malfoy. I...SEE....ALL!!!" He screamed at Draco before pointing at the two bodies lying at the end of the hall. Draco gasped and ran toward them, knowing without knowing it was his parents. There, lying dead and cold on the floor, were the bodies of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Their eyes were open and unblinking. Their bodies cold and lifeless. Draco began sobbing. He reached down and grasped both of their hands. 

"I am so sorry. I was trying to help us...I was trying to..." Draco sobbed even harder. 

"But you failed! Just like your Father! You fail at everything!" He heard Aunt Bella shriek at him. She began her insane laugh again and Draco felt his head spin. He felt dizzy. He kept looking at his parents...lying there on the floor, dead. 

"You didn't deserve this. It's my fault. I should never have left you," Draco whispered, tears rolling down his pale cheeks. He sobbed harder than he ever had in his life. He let go of their hands. "I'm so sorry. I love you, Mum and Dad," and he turned and ran back down the hallway, that didn't seem to end. He just kept running. And running...and running. He couldn't reach the end, no matter how fast and how far he ran. He finally collapsed and turned over, just to see Him raise his wand and say "AVADA KEDE---"

"DRACO! Wake up!" he heard someone plead. They were shaking him, trying to bring him out of the state he was in. It was a pleasant voice, a nice sounding one. But, at the moment they sounded panicked and scared. He gasped and remembered his dream. He opened his eyes, to see large, emerald green eyes staring down at him, in a state of fear.   
"What's the matter?" the voice, belonging to Harry, he now had figured out, asked. Draco sat up and remembered his...dream. He started sobbing again, and began to shake uncontrollably. He didn't seem to care that Ron was watching, either. Ron was standing up in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do. 

"I shouldn't have left them. He...he killed them. I know it. Or he's going to. Harry...he's..." Draco choked out, but couldn't even get out his entire thought. He brought his long legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He buried his head in his knees and sobbed. He couldn't control it, much to his chagrin. 

"Draco...shhh," Harry whispered, trying to soothe him. He rubbed his palm up and down Draco's back, like Hermione had done for him when he had a nightmare, wrapped his arms around him, trying to comfort him as best he could. He looked over to Ron, trying to ask what he should do. Ron was at a loss. He wasn't entirely sure, but he knew he should give Draco some privacy, so he gathered his blanket and pillow up. Harry looked confused.

"I'm gonna go stay in Fred and George's room tonight. Just come get me if you guys need anything, yeah?" Ron offered, and sent a slight smile Harry's way. 

Harry was so grateful to have an understanding friend like Ron. He sent a smile back. "Yeah, thanks, Ron." he said. When the door clicked shut behind Ron, Draco lifted his head and looked at Harry. His heart ached when he saw the red rimmed eyes that belonged to Draco, and his tear stained cheeks. He wanted to wrap Draco up in his arms and make sure he would never feel like this again. 

" 'm sorry, Harry. Go back to bed. You can tell Ron he can come back in, now. No need for me to drive him away. Merlin, I must look a mess," Draco wiped his eyes with his pajama sleeve and sniffled a bit. He felt stupid for making such a fuss about a nightmare...no matter how real it felt. 

"Trust you to worry about your looks at a time like this," Harry joked. "Ron is fine. He is probably already back asleep. What happened, Draco? You can tell me, you know," he offered, trying to help his friend somehow. He didn't know what to do, but knew he could offer whatever comfort he needed. There were so many nights that passed when he had nightmares where there was nothing...no comfort to speak of and he didn't to feel alone.

"Just a nightmare. No worries. Just a nightmare," Draco repeated, and he thought more so that he was trying to convince himself. 

"Draco...I made a promise. They will get them here, safely. Snape would have told us if something had happened to them, don't you think?" Harry asked, gently. 

"That's true, I suppose. I hate not knowing. I hate waiting. I am not a very patient person, if you haven't noticed," Draco said, shaking his head. He was still shaking slightly from the dream and tried to clear his head of it. But, he found every time he tried, all he saw was his parents' lifeless forms staring back at him. He shuddered. 

"What is it?" Harry asked, resting his hand on Draco's shoulder. Even that small touch from Harry made electric shocks go up and down his spine. 

"I can't help but think He is doing this. He makes people see things...to send them into madness," Draco tried to explain. 

"Snape explained that last year, when he was trying to teach me Occlumency. Didn't work out," Harry said, nodding. 

"He was right. I've witnessed it," Draco murmured. 

"I've experienced it. With...Sirius. Partly it was my fault he was killed." Harry said, in a small voice. 

"How do you mean?" Draco asked, sitting up straight now. 

"He sent the image of Sirius being tortured and I ran like an idiot to save him. And he wasn't even there. It was a trap...," Harry explained, trailing off at the end. 

"That had nothing to do with you! Bellatrix killed him! She and she alone is responsible for that!" Draco yelled. Harry was taken aback. 

"Yes, but..." Harry started. 

"No! She killed him! Not you! It was no one's fault but hers!" Draco exclaimed. Harry noticed Draco's eyes become alight with fire he hadn't seen before. He smiled weakly at him. 

"Yes...just like your parents. It is no one's fault but His that they are there. Which, by this time tomorrow, they won't be. We will get them out, Draco. I swear it." Harry promised. Draco visibly relaxed, but only just. Harry could tell he needed something, but was unsure of what else to say. Draco laid back down on his pillow, trying to calm down. Harry stood up. 

"Are you alright now?" Harry asked. "Do you need anything?" 

Draco, from somewhere, down in the deep recesses of himself, drew out the bit of Gryffindor courage he possessed and did something he would have never thought he would ever do...much less ask of anyone. Even less of a possibility, with Harry Potter of all people. "Will you...that is, if you want to...you don't have to...stay? With me?" he asked in a small voice. He had no idea where the thought even came from, or how to even process what he was asking. This was so out of character for him to ask such a thing. He had never shown affection to anyone else, but his own parents. Now to ask for it from...Harry? It was all so strange. But, before he could even dwell on it, Harry replied with a "Yes. Of course," 

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Before he could think about it too much, he blurted out his reply and quickly crawled into bed with Draco beside him. They weren't overly large boys, but Draco was pretty tall. Only a bit taller than Harry was himself, so the bed was a bit cramped. Harry turned on his side toward Draco, so he could have more room. Draco did the same, not expecting to be facing Harry, but glad of it all the same. Harry removed his glasses and sat them on the nightstand beside the bed behind him. 

"Is this alright?" Harry asked tentatively. He didn't want to crowd his space too much. 

"I have plenty of room, you know. You don't have to be all skittish," Draco teased. He quirked up the sides of his mouth to let Harry know he was only joking. 

"Alright, you git. Go to sleep," Harry teased back and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He closed his eyes, and started drifting back to sleep when,

"Harry?" Draco whispered in the dark. 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks," Draco replied. 

"Your welcome," Harry said, smiling...more to himself than anything, due to the darkness. Harry closed his eyes, feeling content. He had never shared a bed with anyone before...much less another guy. It should have been strange...but it didn't. Harry felt safe and happy. He felt happy because he knew if Draco had another nightmare, he could be there for him. He reached out and stroked Draco's fingers once over and fell asleep. 

Draco felt Harry brush his fingers over his own, and felt the electric tingle again. Draco almost jerked away, but didn't want to startle Harry. He felt torn between him wanting to inch away from the raven haired boy, and then at the same time, wanting to be even closer to him. In the end, though, he decided to stay where he was and closed his eyes. He felt better knowing Harry was there beside him. For the first time, in a very long time, Draco Malfoy didn't feel alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think??
> 
> Comments and kudos inspire me to write more. No, really. They do. Honestly. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely have no clue how to write a fight scene, since I am used to writing fluffiness and/or angst. So...here goes nothing!

"Are you daft or completely idiotic?" Tonks shouted across the table. 

"It will work. I am sure of it," Snape sneered. He was beginning to feel like he was dealing with a child. After he had put forth the plan that he and Mad Eye had come up with on rescuing Lucius and Narcissa, all of them had asked the most inane and ridiculous questions...but this one from Tonks finally hit his last nerve. 

"How can we know that for certain, Severus? It's not like you tested it," Remus muttered. He looked into Severus' dark eyes. "You did?!" he exclaimed. "You could have been killed!" 

"I wasn't, was I, Lupin? I tested it, and it worked. The Portkey will be ready for tomorrow morning, at 7am. I suggest everyone get some rest. We are going to need it. Also," Snape continued, by reaching into his robe pocket and extracting vials. He handed each of them one, with the exception of Mad-Eye. He didn't sodding need one, he had told him earlier, Snape thought replaying the conversation in his head. 

"Is this what I think it is?" Tonks asked. She grabbed Remus' vial out of his hand, popped the cork out of the vial and sniffed...and immediately regretted it. "Damn it to bloody hell! We have to look like them, don't we?"

Snape nodded. "Yes. I have went through every single possibility. Wiltshire has basically been invaded by Death Eaters. Now, I was able to convince some of them to give up their hairs...dull, dimwitted people that actually believed me when I said I needed them for experimental potions. Nymphadora, you will look like this woman," Snape explained, then holding up a picture of a woman that resembled the bottom of a dirty shoe. Tonks scrunched up her nose at her first name being used, but said nothing. She had a job to do, and this wasn't the time or place for that kind of argument. She took the picture, tilted her head to the side a bit, studying the woman's features. She closed her eyes and imagined herself as this woman. She changed into her in the blink of an eye. Snape was even impressed. "Perfect. Now, I have placed each hair in a separate vial. Add the hairs to the polyjuice at the last possible moment before we leave. The Malfoys will be expecting us," 

"How do they know we are coming?" Kingsley inquired, while looking at the thin, black hair inside the vial he was holding. 

"They just know. Do I really need to explain myself here?" Snape queried. He looked around the table at them. Arthur, Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, and Mad Eye. They said nothing. "Good." Mad Eye knew, of course. He knew what Snape went through to get them a message, and was quite surprised he didn't get killed in the process. He really had had known the Malfoys for quite some time and knew every which way in and out of the Manor. Snape had entered the Manor through the House Elves quarters. He questioned one of them on where the location of Lucius and Narcissa and told it not to breathe a word to anyone. The elf then brought them both to the quarters, under much protest from Lucius, but understood when all was said and done. 

"Tomorrow. 7 o clock am. Be ready." was all Snape had to say and they both nodded curtly. Snape apparated away in an instant to his house in Spinner's End. He then began to create the Portkey they would need for all of them to arrive and depart safely. He was absolutely sure this would work. He had to be sure. He had to get Draco's parents back to him. He owed Draco that much, considering everything. 

He rarely showed affection...everyone knew that. When Lucius and Narcissa had approached him and requested him to be Draco's godfather, he at first recoiled at the idea. He wasn't a "children" kind of man. However, he agreed, out of respect for them both. 9 long months later, he met Draco on the night of his birth. As soon as he locked eyes with the little blonde haired, grey eyed baby...he was lost forever. He knew, no matter what happened, he would do whatever it took to keep this little boy safe and happy. 

Snape shook himself out of the memory, and cleared his throat. "Now, lets meet here, and we will use the Portkey. Then, when we have them, it will transfer us back to Spinner's End. It's the safest," 

"How?" Remus asked. 

"I have warded it myself. That's how. Anymore questions?" Snape questioned them. Everyone shook their head no. He nodded curtly and left Grimmauld Place with his black robes billowing behind him. 

"You know, how does he do that?" Tonks wondered aloud. Remus chuckled and said his goodbyes as well. Tonks left right after, along with Mad Eye and Kingsley. They all had the same thought in their head as Arthur finally tucked himself into bed, next to his sleeping wife. 

"This had better work," 

 

When Draco woke, it was still dark outside. No light shone in the windows, and everything was quiet. He didn't have anymore nightmares, thank Merlin. He settled back in, and finally noticed something heavy across his shoulder. He had turned the other way in his sleep and Harry had wrapped his arm around him. Draco smiled so large, that he could feel his face stretching with it. He felt so safe, lying there with Harry. He began to wonder about the past though. Does this wipe out all the past indiscretions? The fights? The utter stupidity and idiotic behavior that he had displayed? Then, his mind began to race. What was he DOING? He couldn't even entertain the thought that he and Harry bloody Potter could be anything more than friends. There couldn't be anyway possible...or could it? Was he good enough for him? Pfft. Highly doubtful. But, then again, Draco didn't believe he was the same person he was. He knew he had changed, and the burn looking mark on his arm was proof. He couldn't even stomach the thought of the things he was sent out to do by Him, and even those plans he failed on purpose. He refused to carry out any plan He had set for him. Because...it wasn't right. It was evil. Now a year ago? Draco wouldn't have cared. He would have seen it as a way to get ahead in the lust for power and recognition. Draco resisted the urge to laugh. Yes, 'cause that really got my Father far in life, didn't it? He settled for quietly chuckling, careful not to wake Harry. 

Draco turned over very gently, as to not wake him, just so he could look at his face. Harry slept on, with his arm still across Draco's shoulder. He seemed at peace and Draco marveled at how Harry had changed so much in the time they had known each other. Gone was the scrawny eleven year old, bespectacled boy with the mop of unruly black hair and the emerald green eyes. Now, he had become so much more than that. Jet black lashes fanned out on the slightly golden skin of Harry's cheeks. The mop of hair was still there, of course, but now it suited him. He always looked like he had just walked off the Quidditch field, and was, if he was being perfectly honest with himself, sexy as hell. Draco didn't think he had to hide the notion of thinking another boy was attractive. He had long ago given up the qualms that he was ever 'normal', so he accepted that he was attracted to both sexes and moved on. Harry had certainly filled out in the last few years. Quidditch, and, well, always fighting for your damn life would certainly do that to a person, he mused. He hated the fact that not only Harry had to fight for his life inside the wizarding world...but outside it as well. He had been fighting all of his life against a madman that he himself was once on the side of. If he ever was totally, that was up for debate. But, he still had the same madman residing in his family home since last summer, that wanted to kill this amazing boy...no...man, Draco corrected himself, lying beside him. He marveled at the way Harry could have the entire wizarding world depending on him, and still not have it affect him to the point of madness. Draco knew if it were him, he would be scared out of his wits. 

He was so lost in looking at Harry, he didn't feel him stir beneath him. Harry cracked open one eye. "Draco...wha's matter? 'nother nightmare?" Harry asked him, jolting Draco from his thoughts. Draco shook his head. Harry nodded and then removed his arm from Draco's shoulder, which to be honest, made Draco feel like he wanted to pout. He missed the warmth of the man already. 

"What time is it?" Harry groaned, sitting up a bit. He stretched his arms over his head, making his t shirt raise up from his pajama bottoms. Draco felt his mouth go dry at seeing the sliver of exposed skin on Harry's hipbones. Very well defined hipbones, he felt he needed to add. 

"Its...early." Draco supplied, not fully recovered. He mentally slapped himself for sounding so dense. Why did Harry make him feel like...like...his brain wouldn't work? Whether they were fighting or not, Harry had this bloody effect on him, it seemed. 

"Well, thank you for that enlightening piece of info," Harry teased. He settled back down beside Draco, and pulled the covers up over them both. He didn't mention about him basically spooning him all night...he didn't know how Draco would feel about it. He knew the man wasn't exactly a touchy feely kinda person, so he didn't want to feel like he overstepped any boundaries. But, then again...they had always crossed each others lines, now hadn't they? 

"You going back to sleep?" Draco asked him, not knowing how to ask Harry to wrap his arm around him again, nor did he want to ask. 

"Was planning on it. Hermione wakes us up at the earliest times and I was rather getting a good night's sleep. I just felt you move before and wanted to make sure you didn't have another nightmare," Harry murmured, snuggling deeper into the covers. He felt comfortable, with Draco there. He didn't want to leave the bed just yet...he wanted to spend as much time with Draco as possible, even if they were both asleep.

"Sleep well, Harry," Draco whispered, already noticing him fast asleep. He smiled to himself. How did he get so lucky? This brave, wonderful man...laying here beside me. He's helped so much...I swear to Merlin I will MURDER Father myself if he is in any way ungrateful to him, Draco thought. He closed his eyes, and scooted closer to Harry. Soon, the only sounds in the room were the combined soft breathing of the two former rivals, turned friends. Neither of the two had a better nights sleep in a long time. 

Snape had arrived first thing in the morning, around 6 am. He had gone in to the room that he knew Draco was sharing with Potter and Weasley, and found something...rather odd. His godson lay in the bed, in the arms of Potter. He looked so relaxed and content, that Snape was a little unnerved by it. He hadn't seen Draco this way in many years. He cleared his throat, a bit too loudly. Draco's eyes flew open, but Harry still lay fast asleep. Draco turned even paler than he already was and opened his mouth to explain, but Snape cut him off. 

"At a later time, you can explain this to me. However, more pressing manners are at hand. Come with me," Snape told him. He walked out of the room, to wait for Draco. 

"Fuck," Draco whispered to himself. He got out of bed, slowly so he didn't wake Harry, and changed quickly into the first shirt and trousers he found in his bag. He slipped his shoes on without socks and followed Snape out into the hallway, closing the door quietly. He faced his godfather and nodded curtly. Snape nodded back and they both walked down the stairs, where in Snape's absence, the Order started filing in one by one. Tonks, Remus, Mad Eye, and Kingsley all stood around the kitchen table, as Molly handed them each a cup of coffee in turn. She offered a cup to Snape, but he politely refused. He had more adrenaline and nerves to keep him going, so caffeine would make him off center. He knew he needed to be sharp and focused today. 

Molly had just noticed Draco standing next to Snape, and let out an audible huff. "I don't think we need to involve him in this, Severus," she said, with a stern look on her face. Draco was confused. 

"What? Why not?" Draco argued. 

"You are just a boy. The Order has this covered and they will return your parents safely. No need to worry, dear," Molly tried to placate him. Draco was furious. HE WAS NOT JUST A CHILD! he screamed in his head. 

"Are you implying that I am a mindless idiot, that needs to have my hand held, so I don't go off and see anything big, bad and scary?" Draco asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. Molly looked taken aback. "To answer your question. No I am not. I am a teenager. However, I have seen things that would make anyone else faint with sickness. Said things haunt my every sleeping and waking moments. All I have asked of all of you is to help me bring my parents home to me, to help me keep them safe. If I would have known that it was going to be a pacifying bit, to get me to shut up, then I would never have asked," 

"Draco, I wasn't implying anything. I'm merely saying that you shouldn't have to do any unnecessary worrying. You have been through enough," Molly explained, with a soft smile sent Draco's way. 

"Why does every adult I meet think I need looking after? I can take care of my bloody self!" Draco shouted. He felt like his head was going to explode with all the anger he felt. 

"We are trying to help you and your parents! You should be more grateful, considering--" Tonks supplied, shrugging. Draco rounded on her. 

"That's it, is it? You think that i should be grateful because all of you are helping us? Just some other slimy, Slytherin criminals, right? If that's the case, then I don't want your help!" Draco screamed at them all. Snape glided quickly out of the room and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He burst open the door to the boys' bedroom, and Harry shot up in bed. He immediately panicked, not seeing Draco beside him, then panicked even more when he saw Professor Snape looking whiter than he usually did. 

"Professor Snape...what's going on?" Harry asked, voice shaking. Snape yanked Harry by the arm and dragged him out of bed without a word. Harry didn't know what was going on. Not until he heard shouting voices. One of them being Draco's. Shit, shit, shit, Harry thought. He let Snape lead him into the kitchen, where Draco was screaming at the adults in the room. SHIT! he thought again. 

Snape wretched Harry in front of him and into Draco's view. Draco faced Harry and narrowed his eyes. Harry knew that was a danger sign. 

"Oh, hello, The Chosen One! Tell me something. Do these people look at you like you're a child needing constantly watched? Or even worse, like a criminal that needs to be locked up in Azkaban? Yes, I thought not." Draco said, sarcastically. He laughed darkly and walked out of the room. Harry was so lost, and it showed on his face. He almost went after Draco, but he asked, "What in the bloody hell is going on?" 

"I decided that it was best if Draco knew of the plan to retrieve his parents. Molly did not agree," Snape explained plainly. Harry shook his head. Merlin, Snape...cryptic much? That wouldn't have set him off like this... 

"Yes, because I'm sure no one said anything else. Dumbledore said all of you were understanding and on board with this. Who said something?" Harry asked them all. He raised his eyebrow as he waited for a response. No one said anything. Until Tonks cast her eyes down. "Come on, speak up!" 

"I said he should be more considerate considering, well...everything. We are going to be risking our lives for basically criminals. Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban, remember? Or am I the only one who remembers?" Tonks asked, with a slight higher tone in her voice. Snape rolled his eyes in boredom. 

"Of course we remember. However, this is not the time. I can vouch for both of the Malfoy's when I say that they have never been loyal to the Dark Lord. I have known Lucius all of my life. Narcissa almost as long. Lucius had been brought into this life by his own father. He was miserable. All the time...until he came to Hogwarts. He found friends, and family in Slytherin. He found that his Father was completely insane, and Abraxus Malfoy even tried to kill Lucius. The day Draco was born, he vowed to never treat him like that and get away from this disgusting mess. Do you understand how terrible he feels? Even though he kept up the ruse that he was loyal to Him for safety's sake, he still feel like he has failed. Tell me something...Kingsley have you ever heard the Malfoy's name on any raids or anything else of the like?" Snape asked seriously. Harry was stunned at Snape's admission of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius' father sounded like a right bastard...how crazy was it that he, Harry Potter was feeling sympathy for Lucius' Malfoy? 

"Not a thing, to be honest. I always thought they could cover their tracks." Kingsley admitted. Arthur Weasley came downstairs and into the kitchen, noticing the scene in front of him. "Why did he decide to work for the Ministry anyway?" 

"I can answer that. He made me swear a few years ago that I wouldn't tell, but I guess now I don't have a choice. He's...an Unspeakable." Arthur said, with just as much shock displayed on his face as he saw reflected on the others' faces, including his wife. 

"You never told me that!" Molly exclaimed. 

"I couldn't tell anyone. The things that Lucius Malfoy knows...is unbelievable. Why do you think he knew how to get into the Department of Mysteries so easily Last year?" Arthur inquired. The others just either exhaled or shook their heads. "I think that was one of the main reasons Dumbledore knew we needed to help the Malfoy's. He is a very skilled Occlumens. Good thing, or else He would cracked his mind wide open and gathered secrets that we would die to protect." Arthur said, his shoulders sagging. Harry was blown away. He decided to excuse himself and try to go calm down Draco. Snape decided to let the others discuss and accept the fact that they were doing this whether they agreed with it or not. He wouldn't let Lucius' and Narcissa's lives to chance because these people thought they were criminals and they weren't. He nodded to Arthur as a silent thank you for the explanation of Lucius. He knew the elder Malfoy wouldn't like his secrets spilled like this, but he would worry about that later. 

Harry went and found Draco in the sitting room, his head bowed and his hands folded with his elbows on his knees. He was currently taking deep breaths, Harry assumed in order to calm himself. Harry crept over to him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "Draco? You alright?" he asked. 

"They all still think I am a criminal?" Draco asked, voice cracking. Harry could tell Draco was on the verge of breaking. 

Harry shook his head. "Honestly, a lot of light was just shed on behalf of your family by Snape. Also, by Mr. Weasley, surprisingly," Harry explained, sitting next to him in the sofa. 

Draco looked up and at Harry. "What? How would he know anything?" he asked him, eyebrow raised. "My Dad and he hate each other!" 

"Yes, but I don't think that stopped them finding out things about the other. Hell, it never stopped you, did it?" Harry teased. Draco shoved him playfully, but his heart wasn't in it. "Draco...tell me what's wrong...please?" Harry pleaded with him. Draco was just sitting there with his brooding stare that he found oh so familiar from this past year at school. Now he just understood why. 

"Those people don't give a damn what happens to my parents today. Hell, they don;t care what happens to me. All they see is my last name, and how cruel my Father has been to people, and they judge me. My Father has been cruel. The blackmail, the degrading comments, the buying off people to get them to do what he wanted. He feels like hell because of it. But, no one cares. I feel like I would rather die than live with this constant scrutiny the rest of my life," Draco stood up and ran his hands through his hair. He stared at Harry, gaze boring into the other man. "How would you feel? Honestly?" 

"I do feel like that, sometimes. I do live with it, Draco. Since I am the Chosen One, I live with constant criticism and scrutiny every day of my life. My life is an open book to the public, remember? I don't think you are a criminal. I think you were a boy who was born into an unfortunate situation. Made some awful choices...now hold on dont look at me like that! Just let me finish!" Harry began, but when Draco gave him a 'Seriously?' look, with both of his pale blonde eyebrows raised, he raised his hands in defense. When Draco said nothing, he took that as a cue to continue. "You also realized that just following in someone's footsteps because you are supposed to, is shit. It was shit because it wasn't what you wanted. Remember? 'It's my damn life?' You decided that enough was enough. I, for one, think that was very brave of you. For someone being in Slytherin, you sure show some Gryffindor qualities." Harry finished, with a sincere smile. Draco looked at him, with his mouth agape. 

"Don't go spreading that around school, yeah? Ruin my reputation," Draco joked, smirking. Harry laughed out loud and stood up. 

"Now...let's go back in, yeah? We can find out what they are planning and you will see your parents before you know it," Harry assured him. Draco nodded and followed Harry back into the kitchen. Draco noticed there were adults, but he almost fainted when he saw the faces of Death Eaters. Harry grabbed Draco's arm and steadied him. Harry figured out what was going on here..."Draco...its polyjuice. No one can get in here, remember?" he tried soothing him. 

Draco relaxed when he figured it out, before Harry even told him. He nodded in agreement. "Good idea, that," he commented. 

"Draco, we will be getting your parents back by Portkey. Apparating is too dangerous, with all of us. We will be taking them back to Spinners End, then bringing them back here. If everything goes to plan, we shouldn't be too long. We must be off," Snape said (well, who he assumed was Snape, because no one but he and Harry addressed him by his name like that. Well, Molly, but she wasn't wearing the face of a Death Eater, at the moment.) Draco nodded, because he didn't really know what to say. He was too worried about how the mission would go, and if his parents were currently hurt or if they would be in Wiltshire like Draco had said. 

Harry noticed Draco looking off balance, so he leaned in to speak into Draco's ear. The adults were busy getting ready to leave, so they hardly noticed. "They will be ok." he whispered. Draco shuddered at the feeling of Harry's breath on his ear, but hid it from view. He just nodded and smiled at Harry. He watched as all of them grabbed onto the Portkey, and disappear with a whoosh. Draco let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

"Harry? Be a dear and go wake up Ron? Breakfast will be ready shortly," Mrs. Weasley asked of him. Harry nodded to her. 

"Alright. I'll be back," Harry said, and went toward the stairs. Draco watched him leave, and then felt very uncomfortable with just him and Mrs. Weasley in the room alone. 

"Draco. I didn't mean to imply anything earlier. I just thought that you have seen enough and been through enough." Molly began explaining. She looked tired, and sad. Draco understood, because he saw the same weary look on his own mother's face too often over the years. He sat down closer to her and folded his hands on the table. 

"i apologize for what I said before. It was very unfair, and you have been so kind to me. Something I do not think I have earned, but appreciate nonetheless. I just--don't know how to deal with all of this. I have worn this mask for so long, I have forgotten who I was underneath. Also, I miss them. My parents. I just want them to be safe," Draco explained, sniffling a little. Tears filled up his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. 

"Apology accepted. Now, no need for senseless worry! How would your mother react if I just let you sit there and brood the whole time? Why don't you help me with breakfast, hm?" Molly suggested, waving Draco over. Draco's eyes widened. The only he had ever made himself was tea, and that hardly counted as breakfast. 

"Um, I don't really know how to cook anything, so I do't know how much help I will be," Draco murmured. He stood up to go beside her anyway. At least, this would keep him busy and his mind off of the worrying, he thought. 

"Well, it's about time you learn, young man! Now, take this egg..." Molly began explaining, and handing Draco items and instructing him on what to do. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rescue pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written a fight scene, but I'll do my best. Here goes nothing!

Snape, Tonks, Mad Eye, Kingsley and Arthur arrived in Wiltshire instantly. Tonks wasn't familiar with the location, so she stayed with Kingsley. They immediately saw a group of Death Eaters, traveling down the sidewalk, and they nodded in their groups direction. Mad Eye stood behind the rest of the group, so the others didn't notice him. Snape made sure they passed by and were a safe distance away before he turned to them. 

"Alright. We are to get them and get out. Nothing else. Is that clear?" Snape ordered. He would not risk Lucius' and Narcissa's safety for any reason. 

"Since when have you been the leader of this operation?" Tonks hissed. Snape sent a dark glare her way, but didn't answer. They continued walking down the path, quickly, but not so fast that they drew attention to themselves. He saw Death Eaters and civilians alike all around, but none that even remotely looked how Draco had described. 

"I don't see them," Mad Eye growled. Snape looked at his watch, and the time said 7:05. He narrowed his eyes, while looking around. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was beginning to feel nervous. What if something happened to them? What if He found out or someone else did? No way possible, he reminded himself. If anything, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were the masters of concealment of any thought and emotion. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. They didnt have a lot of time until the potion wore off. 

"Damn it. Malfoy, where are you?" Arthur muttered. He had his hands in his pockets, one hand wrapped tightly around his wand, just in case. 

Tonks kept looking around her, only seeing faceless Death Eaters. Dear Merlin, they all looked the same! At least the Malfoy's had their blonde hair that stood out to make them identifiable. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped around, but it was only Kingsley. 

"There they are. Over there," he told the others. Snape jerked his head the direction that Kingsley was pointing and finally laid his eyes on the brunette male and redheaded female. Draco could have been a bit more specific! Snape thought angrily to himself. 

"Wait here." Snape instructed. They all nodded curtly and watched him walk over to them. They kept a look out for any other Death Eaters that might notice, and then blow their cover to pieces. Snape tapped Lucius on the shoulder before they went into a shop. He turned around and looked into the eyes of what he thought was a Death Eater that was currently staying in his house. Needless to say, Snape could have laughed at his reaction, under different circumstances. 

"What in the hell could you possibly want from me now?" Lucius snapped. 

"Oh, only saving your life. Both of you come with me," Snape beckoned them. Narcissa followed him, followed by Lucius. It didn't take them long to figure out it was Snape. When they joined the group, and they nodded curtly to them both. 

"Draco?" Narcissa whispered, trembling slightly. 

"He's safe," Snape promised. She sighed with notable relief. Lucius, as well and grabbed his wife's arm. 

"Let's get out of here," Tonks ushered them along down the path back to where they came in from, behind the row of shops where they couldn't be seen. But...of course, everything couldn't be that simple. 

"Oh God," everyone heard Kingsley muttered. Shit, Snape thought as he saw them change back into themselves. Tonks with her pink hair and all. 

"This changes nothing. Go," Snape commanded. They pushed on, trying to keep their heads down as much as they could. But, then...

"INTRUDERS!!! INTRUDERS!!" a voice shouted. Snape whipped around to see who was yelling. He quickly yanked his wand out of his robes. 

"Silencio!" he shouted to the man. The man grasped his throat and tried to yell, but to no avail. He ran the other direction, flailing his arms around. "Come on! Run! Now!

Kingsley grabbed Tonks hand and pulled her in front of him to run. Lucius grabbed his wife's hand and they ran side by side. Snape and Arthur ran as fast as they could, while Mad Eye hobbled behind them. Soon, there were tell tale sounds of apparations, and about ten Death Eaters stood in front of them, blocking their point for their Portkey. 

"Go! Get to the Portkey!" Snape commanded them all. 

"Hell no, Snape! We either all go or none of us!" Tonks shouted back, while two Death Eaters fired an Unforgiveable her way. She blocked it with a shield charm, but as the hexes and spells came flying relentlessly, that shield only held up for so long. 

Arthur was currently facing three Death Eaters at once, while Lucius and Narcissa were battling Yaxley and Ling. 

"TRAITOR!" Yaxley screamed, as Lucius blocked his spells over and over again. Lucius smirked at him, which only angered him more. 

"Really? What was your clue? A madman with his cronies come in and take over your house and your life, and see how loyal you are to the bastard. That's enough out of you, I think. Incarcerous!" Lucius yelled, and Yaxley was wrapped up in ropes and hung by the wall. He looked over to his wife, and she was handling herself very well, until...

"CRUCIO!" Ling screamed at her. 

"NO!" Lucius yelled, and jumped in front of Narcissa at the last second. The spell hit him in the chest, and he writhed in pain. Snape had confunded the Death Eaters he was battling, and he ran over to Lucius' side and cast the counter curse. Narcissa screamed and shot Ling square in the chest with a Stunning Spell. 

Arthur ran over to where Lucius lie, and turned shock white. "We have to go. NOW! Tonks, Kingsley! Now!" he called to them, and they ran over. Mad-Eye, who stunned the last of the Death eaters, held the Portkey in his hand. Narcissa placed her husbands hand on it, while everyone else touched it and they whooshed away. Snape, who was thinking of going to Spinner's End, transfered the location at the last minute. They appeared inside Grimmauld Place, and amidst a flurry of "Help! I need help, now!", Molly came running into the living room, where Lucius Malfoy lie unconscious on the floor. 

"What happened, Arthur?" Molly asked, voice filled with worry. 

"He was hit with the Cruciatus Curse. Bastards," Arthur swore. "Severus, what do we do?" 

"I need to get potions from my lab. I shall return as soon as I can. Keep Draco out of here," Snape instructed. However...he was too late. 

 

Draco and Ron had decided to play a chess game while they were waiting for them to get back. Draco was very proud of himself that he helped make breakfast. Harry had eaten the pancakes he had cooked for the group, and said they were incredible. He had even blushed at the praise. Currently, they had just began the game, but Draco's head was somewhere else. Ron had already taken out three of his pawns. 

"Malfoy...come on now. Harry said you were a decent chess player. This insults me," Ron teased him, cracking a smile. 

"Oh, sorry. Hey when did you take out that one?" Draco asked, pointing to the pawn, that was now in pieces. Harry chuckled a bit. He was wondering when they would be back when he heard Snape's yelling. 

"Help! I need help, now!" 

Oh, shit, Harry thought. He jumped up, but Draco was faster. "Draco! Wait! I don't think that you should...oh damn it! Come on!" Harry yelled at the others to follow him. Ron and Hermione followed him downstairs after Draco. 

"Mum? MUM! What...what happened? What's wrong with him?" Draco asked, voice quivering. 

"Draco! Oh...thank God!" Narcissa got up to embrace her son. Draco wrapped his mother in his arms and let a sob escape, that he had been holding in all morning. He only let her go, reluctantly to gaze down at his father, who was still passed out. 

"What happened?" Draco repeated, starting to shake. 

"He was hit with a curse. He saved me...from being hit. Again," Narcissa explained, sniffing a bit. She remembered how many times Lucius had taken her punishments from Him, along with his own. How he was still sane from being tortured with pain so many times, was a miracle in itself. 

"What do you mean, again?" Draco asked, his voice shrill. 

"Draco, calm down. I need to go get some potions for your Father. He will be alright. I promise," Snape came up to say to Draco. Draco looked into his godfather's eyes, and saw the same fire there he always saw. He believed him when he told him he would help his father. He nodded, and watched Snape walk out of the room. Draco inhaled and exhaled slowly. He knew what he had to do. He saw his Father sweating, which meant he probably had a fever from being tortured and his mind and body were in healing mode. He slicked back his hair, which had fallen into his eyes. He looked over to where Harry, Hermione and Ron were standing. 

"Harry? I need cold water, towels and a pillow to put under his head. Can you two help him with that? Mother, I need you to remove his shoes, socks and cloak. We need to bring this fever down," Draco instructed. He was screaming inside, fighting with himself to not fall apart. But, his parents needed him to be strong. 

Narcissa was surprised. "How do you know he has a fever?" she asked, bending down to Lucius' feet, to begin doing what he asked of her. Molly came up gingerly to offer any assistance she could. Narcissa nodded in her direction, letting her know it was ok. Molly began to remove Lucius' thick cloak and felt the heat radiating off of him. 

"Draco's right. I have heard of this happening before. If someone is tortured, physically or with magic, their bodies can go into a protection state, so to speak," Molly explained. Harry, Ron and Hermione came back into the room with the supplies Draco requested. Harry put the basin of cold water next to him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Draco smiled weakly up at Harry and nodded his thanks. He took the cloth from Ron and soaked it in the water. It wasn't cold enough. 

"Hermione? Dump the ice into the water, please," he instructed. She nodded once and dropped the cup of ice she was holding into the basin. Draco swirled the ice around for it to cool the water down. "Mother, rub his calves and feet to bring the fever down from his head," he said, as he soaked the cloth again in the freezing water. He wrung the excess water out, and folded it up and laid it across his father's head. 

"Draco? How do you know all of this?" Hermione asked. She knew these things, from her muggle upbringing. Her mother had done this to her when she had the measles as a child. She was very impressed, and awed by the gentle care and calm air Draco was holding around himself. She knew she would be beside herself if her mother or father would have fallen unconscious. 

"I read it in a book," Draco gave a short answer. He didn't really have time to explain everything, and he really didn't wish to at the present time. Narcissa was busy doing as Draco asked, beginning to feel heat build up under her hands. She smiled a weak smile, hoping this was actually working. 

Lucius stirred a little, but didn't wake. Damn it, Dad...come on. You can't give up now, Draco thought, fiercely. Harry was in awe of Draco Malfoy in this moment. How he was trying so hard to help his Father...he never thought he could ever see Draco care about others so much. His heart warmed at the thought that, yes, Lucius was knocked out at the moment, but they were HERE. THEY WERE SAFE. 

Snape came gliding back into the room, and noticed what Draco and Narcissa were doing. He half smiled, and pulled the potions out of his robe pocket. He knelt beside Draco and uncorked the first vial. Draco looked at him confused. "How is he going to swallow them, Sev?" 

"He will." Snape said, as he thought that answer would sufficed. He opened Lucius' mouth and poured it into his mouth. 

"Is that a revival potion?" he heard Arthur ask. Snape nodded his head. He coaxed the potion down his throat by rubbing his palm over it, guiding it down. He waited to see for a reaction. Nothing. No movement at all. 

"Damn it," Draco swore. "What now?" he pleaded with his godfather. 

"This one. If this one doesn't wake him up...then nothing will," Snape said, and pulled out a second vial. Draco had never seen this potion before, and looked at it curiously. 

"What is that?" Tonks inquired, looking at it strangely. Snape smirked. 

"The Scotch he gave me 16 years as a gift for becoming Draco's godfather." Snape explained, with the smile on his face becoming larger. He did the same with the shot of alcohol as he did with the potion. After a few seconds, Lucius Malfoy popped open his eyes in surprise. Narcissa smiled and gasped. Draco grinned from ear to ear. 

"Trust you to wake up for a good scotch," Draco said, cheekily. Lucius sat up, and pulled the cloth off of his head. He looked into his son's eyes and he...in Harry's observation, broke down. He grabbed Draco by the back of the neck and brought him into his arms. Draco hugged him like he used to as a small child, both arms wrapped around his neck and let the tears he had been holding in, fall. Hermione let her own tears fall, and put her hands to her mouth. Ron smiled at Harry, who grinned back at him. 

Lucius let one arm go of Draco, and reached out for his wife. She joined them both, and they just held onto each other. Draco thanked every deity in existence that he had both of his parents here with him. Lucius and Narcissa didn't ever display this sort of emotions in front of others, but right in this moment, they could be sodded to care. Lucius lifted his head up, his eyes still watery. "Thank you. All of you. You have...you do not understand what you have done for us. We are forever in your debt," Lucius genuinely thanked all of them who were standing in the room. Harry's eyes widened, as did Ron's. Never thought they would here a 'Thank You' from Lucius Malfoy. 

"You're welcome," Molly said, with a smile on her face. "But, of course, Mr. Malfoy, you do need rest. You have been through an ordeal," she insisted. Narcissa chuckled a little. She was thinking along those same lines. She looked into her husband's eyes and nodded in agreement. 

"I am just fine. But, in the face of saving an argument with my wife, I will go and lie down. Is there somewhere I can...?" Lucius began asking. Draco was shocked. He had never asked anything from anyone, and here he was taking advice from Mrs. Weasley of all people, and asking if he could lie in at someone else's house. 

"Yes, of course. Arthur, Severus will you show him please?" Molly asked. Arthur nodded to his wife. This is so surreal, Arthur thought. However, it was a good sign that everyone was on the same page. Even Lucius wasn't putting up a fight. Maybe, he's done fighting against what he believes in. He remembered Lucius from school. Always the rebel, Lucius wanted so badly to take Narcissa directly after graduation and run to France, away from all of this and defy his Father. But, of course Abraxus Malfoy was an evil bastard...he shook himself out of his thoughts and he and Severus upstairs, to show him where he and Narcissa where they were going to be staying. 

Draco stood with his mother, not wanting to leave her side. He knew she should rest as well, but he was reluctant to leave her out of his sight. She was an adult, but she still was his mother and needed his looking after. He felt Harry come up beside him and he tensed for a moment, but relaxed almost as quickly. 

"She will be alright. She's safe now," Harry whispered to him, reassuringly. Draco nodded. He knew this, of course, but after everything, he needed that reassurance. 

"Mum, you should really rest as well," Draco suggested to her. Narcissa smiled sweetly at her son. She put her hand on his cheek and patted it. 

"Of course. Merci, Dragon," Narcissa replied with a smile. She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek and went upstairs to join her husband. Draco blushed at the nickname. She hadn't used that since he was in his first year at Hogwarts," 

"Dragon?" Harry asked, smiling. 

:Oh...it's just a nickname my Mum has for me. It means Draco in french," Draco explained. He smiled as he watched her walk upstairs until she was out of view. He looked back at Harry and he smiled even brighter. 

"Ron? Hermione? We have things to get done around here before you four go back to school tomorrow. Come help me, would you?" Molly asked, already heading to the kitchen to start preparing food stuffs for lunch. She sure did have her hands full around here now with all of these people! she thought. She hardly minded, though. Tonks, Kingsley and Mad eye congregated in the living room, just looking at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco, like they were the ones intruding. Ron and Hermione decided to follow Molly out in the kitchen to see what she needed help with, while Harry and Draco decided to go into the room off of the dining room, which held the Black family tree. Draco looked at it up and down, noticing his and his mother and father's names on it. He smiled a little and turned to Harry. He felt so happy. He had his family back...it would be tense here at times, he was sure. But they were safe. Alive and safe, and when it came down to it, Harry made it happen. 

"Draco?" Harry asked. He saw a bright smile on Draco's face, and it made Harry's heart swell with happiness himself. 

"Harry," Draco murmured. He felt so grateful to Harry and he couldn't figure out to portray his gratitude without stammering or sounding completely idiotic. His heart, full of gratitude and something else he couldn't place at the moment, felt like it would pound out of his chest at what he was about to do. He walked up to Harry and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. Harry...was surprised to say the least. He had only kissed Cho. That was last year and didn't feel like this at all. harry felt like every nerve ending was on fire. He wasn't reacting. Why wasn't he kissing Draco back? Idiot...idiot...IDIOT! his brain was screaming at him. DO SOMETHING! Draco pulled back and looked horrified at what he had just done. 

"Harry, I am so sorry. I didn't...I just wanted to say...umph!" Draco stammered, but was cut off by a pair of strong, yet soft lips. The kiss was very slow and cautious. They were both treating the other with the utmost respect, and not pushing anything. On Harry's part, the lion inside his chest roared with triumph. He didn't understand the feelings he had had before, but he sure as hell did now. Draco tasted like maple syrup and tea and something else he couldn't quite place, but delicious all the same. He placed his hands on Draco's waist, making Draco shiver at the touch. Draco felt like his whole body was awakened and excited. Their mouths moved in complete sync, like they were never meant to kiss anyone else's. As they continued, the kiss became more heated...and needy. Harry felt like he was intoxicated with everything to do with Draco Malfoy. How had he gone this long without feeling his mouth so pliant under his own? The fact that they were both boys...never even crossed the other's minds. They broke away from each other, albeit reluctantly. Draco rested his forehead on Harry's, breathing deeply. He felt so alive...so different than what he had been feeling in the better part of this year. Harry grinned at him and sighed. 

"What?" Draco asked, smiling back. He had his arms around Harry's neck and refused to let go. 

"Well, I'm glad I wasn't the only one who felt like this. I thought I was going mad," Harry said, chuckling softly. Draco shook his head in amusement and leaned down to kiss Harry on the lips again. Harry sighed with the feeling. He never wanted these kisses to stop coming. He hoped they never would...

"Come off it, Potter. I'm just...," Draco began, but stopped and shook his head. 

"What?" Harry prodded. 

"I'm glad you didn't punch me when I did it. I figured it had to be one of the two options for reciprocation," Draco said, with a laugh. Harry just chuckled and buried his face in the hollow of Draco's neck. He inhaled a deep breath and sniffed. Draco smelled wonderful...like lavender and vanilla. He committed the scent to memory. "Come on. The others are probably wondering where we went," he said. He didn't want this moment to end. Neither of them did. However, much more needed to be done before they went back to school. Oh...right. School, he thought and his heart plummeted. He pulled back from Harry, making Harry wonder what had just happened. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, pulling Draco back in. He felt the loss of contact with the other man and felt cold with it. 

"School. We have to go back," Draco said bluntly. 

"Yeah...and?" Harry asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"We can't...we can't be like... this there. Can we?" Draco said, sitting down on the floor. His heart felt like it plummeted into his stomach. He didn't want to let this go. This just felt...right. He didn't understand why he felt this way, he just did and he felt like someone had ripped his heart into pieces with the realization. 

"Why can't we?" Harry was confused. "Are you...not interested now, or something?" he asked, afraid of the answer. He sat down next to Draco. 

"No! That's not it!" Draco exclaimed. He held his head in his hands. "We can't be seen even with each other. No one will know what to think. What if.." he began saying, but Harry cut him off. 

"No, no. Ok? Don't do that! I'll be damned if you think I'm letting anyone take you away from me now, Malfoy! I told you before. I'll protect you. I meant it then, and I sure as hell mean it now, ok? Do you trust me?" Harry asked, taking Draco's hands into his own. 

"Of course, I do!" Draco assured him. 

"Then, no worries, alright?" Harry said, with a smile. He kissed both of Draco's hands, making Draco smile. 

"You won't be ashamed to be seen with me? A Slytherin? A guy Slytherin, at that?" Draco asked him sincerely. He knew that Harry didn't date much, and knew that Harry didn't date men. So...what was happening? he thought. 

"With someone who looks as fantastic as you? Hell no! Someone who is as and witty and intelligent as you? And, lately, someone who can show people he is kind and caring and brave enough to take care of his father while he knew he was shaking on the inside? No, Draco. I will not and will never be ashamed to be seen with you," Harry told Draco truthfully. Draco smiled at him, and grabbed the sides of Harry's face and pulled him down to kiss him. When they broke apart, they both were flushed in the face, with huge smiles. They were so content with each other, and so in the moment, that they didn't hear the door click open. 

"Oh my God. I knew it," they heard a voice say. Harry's eyes widened when he heard it. Ginny, he thought. Fuck...he stood quickly and looked at her. 

"Um, we were just..." Harry stammered. 

"Sucking face?" Ginny teased him. Harry found this odd...he thought Ginny was against him even being friends with Malfoy and yet...

"Pretty much, yeah," Draco answered her, chuckling. He stood up and brushed down his trousers. 

"I KNEW it," Ginny said again, with a grin on her face. "Damn it. I wish Ron would have seen it though," she added, with a sigh. 

"NO!" Harry and Draco yelled together. Ginny laughed out loud at the twin looks of horror on their faces.

"I won't tell. I swear. Just...take care of him, yeah?" Ginny addressed this to Draco. Draco was taken aback at this statement. He smiled at her and nodded. 

"Of course," Draco told her, bowing his head a little. She smiled and exited the room, shutting the door behind her. They turned toward each other and shrugged. Draco wrapped Harry in his arms, not planning on letting him go. He kissed the unruly mop of black hair on Harry's head, feeling it tickle his nose. Nothing, he thought, nothing in the world feels better than this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, the story will begin to have some canon in it since the beginning of the story, so I will just leave this here.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

When Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione woke the next day, there was hardly any time to spend just hanging around. Mrs. Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy had made sure to have all of their clothes washed up and ready to put into their trunks. Draco was surprised at his mother for doing such mundane and manual labor, but he saw that she was happy and that's all that mattered. Lucius had been questioned extensively by the Order, which he had expected. He had divulged a lot of details about Voldemort's future plans, and where and when they would happen. Arthur, Kingsley, Mad Eye and Tonks listened to him with rapture, taking in as much information as they could, scribbling all they could onto parchment for later reference. They were currently huddled around the kitchen table, when Molly interrupted them. 

"Alright, enough shop talk. Breakfast," Molly announced as Ron and Hermione filled in, along with Harry, Draco and Ginny behind them. Arthur got up from his seat and filed out to show Tonks, Kingsley and Mad Eye out, Lucius following them.

"So you use what brand of conditioner again?" Draco was in conversation with Ginny about how she had gotten her hair so shiny. Harry was grinning and trying not to laugh. Ron rolled his eyes, while Hermione tried to hide her smile. 

"I don't know. Fred and George made it a long time ago. It didn't have a brand at the time, because they made it especially for me for one of my birthdays. I've been using it ever since. I can ask them to make you some, if you like," Ginny offered. She sat down at the table, Draco right next to her. 

"You don't have to do that. I'm sure they are very busy with the shop...," Draco didn't want to even think about how Fred and George would react if HE asked something from them. 

"It's no problem, really," Ginny insisted. She found this quite amusing, in fact. She never thought she would see the day where she and Draco Malfoy would have a civilized conversation. My, how the winds have changed, she thought. She glanced at Harry, still grinning from ear to ear. She knew how happy he was and would make sure he stayed that way, no matter what. Harry deserved it. So, she decided trying to be nice to Harry's new boyfriend, even if it was their former enemy, was the best course of action. 

"Alright," Draco said, smiling at her. He glanced at Harry, who was grinning like a kid at Christmas, making Draco blush ever so slightly. He needed to drag the attention elsewhere, so he turned toward his mother. "Where's Dad?" he asked her, looking around. 

Narcissa smiled at her son, and pointed in the direction of the sitting room. "He will be in," she informed him. Draco's jaw almost dropped. He looked at his mother...she was wearing an apron! "What?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. 

"Have you been...cooking?" Draco asked her. 

"I'll have you know I can cook, young man. I didn't always let house elves cook all of out meals. Honestly!" Narcissa said, with a knowing smile. "Your cake at your going away party before you left for Hogwarts when you were eleven?" 

"The five tier chocolate mountain cake? That was you?!" Draco asked, shocked to his core. That was the greatest tasting and the most beautiful cake he had ever seen.

"Yes. I couldn't entrust someone to make that for you, and have them ruin it, now could I?" Narcissa said, winking at him. Draco raised both eyebrows and looked at Harry. Harry laughed, and clapped Draco on the back once. Ron and Hermione were just as shocked, and shook their heads in disbelief. 

Harry was about to say something, when Arthur and Lucius walked into the kitchen.

"Forget it, Arthur," Lucius was saying, walking to the fridge to get some water. 

"What is your issue with them?" Arthur asked. Harry, Draco and Hermione all looked at each other, confused. 

"It's a muggle gadget, Arthur. I don't do gadgets," Lucius informed him. He sat down on the bench seat, next to his son. Arthur sat next to Ron, across from him. 

"It is not a gadget! It is perfectly and fully functional! The automobile is--," Arthur began, but Ron cut him off. "Wait...wait. You're talking about cars?!" he asked, incredulously. 

"Yes," Arthur and Lucius answered at the same time. Harry, Draco Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and tried to keep the shock off of their faces. 

"I just don't see the point in having one, when wizards can apparate or Floo everywhere they needed to go," Lucius explained. He took a sip of his water. Draco looked thoroughly confused, while Harry just shook his head. Ron watched the two men speak with fascination. Of course, four years ago, these men couldn't even look in each other's direction without heat and loathing behind it. Now, they were discussing cars? he thought. Wow...

"It is not just a gadget, Lucius. Be reasonable. Sometimes, it is just not prudent to just apparate or Floo," Arthur was explaining, while Molly handed him a plate. He accepted it and smiled at her in thanks. 

"Enough, you two," Molly scolded them. She gave her husband a knowing look, while she filled plates for all the children. 

"I second that," Narcissa chimed in, handing Lucius his own plate of breakfast. Lucius looked at his wife sheepishly, and kept quiet. 

Draco was watching the scene unfold with revere. He wasn't accustomed to this. His family being...so domestic. It warmed his heart in a way that he never would have thought possible, and it was difficult to keep a smile from creeping up on his face. 

"...Draco?" he heard Harry ask.

"Oh..what? Sorry. What?" he answered him. 

"I asked if you wanted coffee," Harry replied, holding the pot and a cup. 

"Harry, it's 7:30 in the morning. What do you think?" Draco asked, cheekily. Harry rolled his eyes and poured a cup for Draco and himself. Hermione poured herself and Ron some tea, and offered the pot to the rest of them. 

"Where are Tonks and the others?" Ron asked, already digging into the stack of pancakes Molly put in front of him.

"Following up on the information we received this morning," Arthur informed them, glancing in Lucius' direction. Narcissa stiffened, noticing his gesture. She was worried what this would mean. They were now considered blood traitors in the eyes of the dark side, but that's not what was bothering her. She feared for her family's safety even more now, especially since the kids were all returning to school. He knew Draco was in a House with children of Death Eaters. When this got out...she thought, and shook her head. 

"Cissy?" Lucius asked, worry in his voice. He sat his fork down and stood up to go to his wife. He put his hands on her shoulders and felt that she was shaking. "What's the matter?" 

"Draco...he--" she said softly. She couldn't bring herself to finish her thought. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth and her sobs that threatened to escape. 

"He's with Harry. He will be fine," Lucius assured her. She turned to him and Lucius wrapped her in his arms. She melted into the embrace. 

"How can you know that for certain? Harry's not in Slytherin!" Naricissa whispered into his chest. 

"I know. He also has friends there, Cissy. True friends. Ones that won't want to see him hurt," Lucius whispered back, kissing the top of her head. "Besides, Draco is stronger than we give him credit for," he said, with a smile. He let go of his wife, to turn to face Draco. Draco smiled back at his Dad, and Narcissa wiped her eyes on her apron and shook herself out of these feelings. She needed to be strong for her family. She was out of that hell, and her husband and son were safe. That's all that mattered. 

"Mum?" Draco asked, trying to make sure she was alright. 

"I'm fine. I am just fine," Narcissa assured him. Draco nodded and went back to his breakfast. She went to help Molly with gathering the remaining clothes that needed to be packed. Lucius sat back down and sighed. He knew his wife would still worry beyond belief. All he could do was reassure her and help the Order wherever he could. 

"What was that about?" Draco asked, taking a bite of his own eggs. 

"She's just worried about when you go back to Hogwarts today. You know with...everything that's happened as of late," Lucius explained. 

"I'll be alright," Draco assured him. 

"I know. I can't say I don't have my worries as well. I'm a Father. Comes with the title," Lucius said, smiling at his son. 

"Mr. Malfoy, I have already told Draco that I will keep him safe. I wanted you to know this as well," Harry told the Malfoy elder. Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry, directly speaking to Lucius Malfoy. 

"I know, Mr. Potter. I have told my wife the same thing. You have done so much for us. I don't even know where to begin to thank you for that," Harry was taken aback by the gratitude from the man. Apparently, it showed on his face. "Our past indiscretions...I have behaved atrociously. No matter what the situation I was in at the time, I should have been more...well, to put it frankly, less of a bloody idiot," 

"I second that," Arthur said, with a smirk on his face. Ron snorted into his breakfast, and Hermione smacked him on the arm. "Ow!" 

"Well, you're here now and that's all that matters." Harry said, with a nod. He raised his coffee cup. "To a fresh start," 

"To a fresh start," the others raised their cups as well and toasted with Harry. Harry felt better about things ever since Draco had agreed to fighting with the light. Sure, he still had his fears, but as he saw Draco smiling at him, Hermione and Ron bickering like normal, Ginny taking it all in and even laughing at her brother, Lucius Malfoy now in conversation with Arthur again about more muggle 'gadgets' as he called them, Harry couldn't help but smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Welcome back, everyone!" came Dumbledore's voice when they all had walked through the floo that morning. "I hear things went well?" 

"Yes, it did," Harry replied. He had made sure that he and Draco had a few moments alone before they left. Ginny had distracted Hermione, while Ron finished up packing his bag for the return. Ginny was really a great friend, Harry thought. After some sweet kisses and embraces, and promises that the two had made to each other that nothing would change once they returned to school, they were ready to return. 

"Mr. Malfoy, I have decided that you will still return to Slytherin Common room. Professor Snape has already took some rather necessary precautions for your continued safety, due to the nature of your housemates. I trust you still want to be in Slytheirn House?" Dumbledore asked. 

Draco almost rolled his eyes. He had changed considerably in the course of a year, but he wasn't an innocent doe that needed looked after at all times. "Of course," he answered, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "It's my assigned House. I am a Slytherin, and they all there should remember that," he added. Harry noticed Draco's eyes flashing with the old spark that he had come to know in his former rival. It made him shiver.

"Alright, then that's settled. Off you go then," Dumbledore dismissed them all. They headed down the staircase and into the hallway outside of Dumbledore's office. Ron and Hermione turned to head toward Gryffindor tower. 

"Coming, Harry?" Hermione asked, adjusting her backpack on her shoulder. 

"Yeah, in a sec. Just need to talk to Draco about something. I'll catch up," Harry said. They nodded and walked down the hallway, turning the corner. Harry waited until they were out of sight, and grabbed Draco's hand. Draco was surprised but let Harry lead him to behind the statue. Harry grabbed the sides of Draco's face and kissed him passionately. He hated that they had to hide their relationship like this, but he knew it was for Draco's safety. Draco moaned into the kiss, and wrapped his hands around Harry's waist. 

When they broke apart Draco rested his head on Harry's. 

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to do this," Harry said, shaking his head. 

"I am not fond of the idea, either," Draco agreed. He pulled Harry as close to him as possible and held him tight. Harry melted into his embrace and sighed. He would miss the warm feeling he got whenever he was held close by Draco and was reluctant to let go. 

"I should go. Ron and Hermione are waiting," Harry said, sadly. He kissed Draco sweetly one last time. 

"God knows who is waiting for me. Pansy, I expect. I hope she has pulled her head out of her arse by now," Draco said, shaking his blonde head. 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, starting to walk with Draco down the hallway. It was a weird time in the day, so no one was really out and about, lucky for them. 

"She's not...how you think, Harry. She never wanted this life, either. She is with me, 100%. Not like that, you git. Wipe that look off your face," Draco teased him when Harry looked ready to pounce on the woman. It was cute to see Harry jealous, he thought. 

"Oh, well. That's ok then, I guess. Will you tell her, you know...everything?" Harry asked, calming down a bit. 

"I think so. If that's ok," Draco said, timidly. 

"Of course. You don't need to hide anything from her, if she truly does stand with you," Harry insisted. He was happy that Draco had at least one ally in that house. At the very least, Pansy Parkinson was a bint, but she wasn't an untalented witch. She could keep a look out for Draco when he couldn't. 

"I'm...going to tell Ron and Hermione this afternoon," Harry murmured. He had kind of been dreading Ron's reaction. But, they were his friends, right? They had always supported him no matter what, so this shouldn't be any different...right? He thought as he tried to convince himself.

"Good thing I am not a Gryffindor, then," Draco said. 

"I'm not following..." Harry said, clearly confused. 

"Because he is going to try to rip my head off. So, me being safely locked away in Slytherin house is probably the best," Draco joked. He was getting along with Ron, mostly. However, Harry was too important to him for Ron or anyone to come between them. He would be damned to hell and back before he would let that happen. 

"He is not going to want to rip your head off," Harry wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, but relaxed when Draco chuckled. They had reached a point in the castle where Draco had to go one direction, toward the Slytherin common room, and Harry had to go to Gryffindor Tower. Harry turned so he could face Draco. "So, I'll see you," he said, sadness washing over him. He knew he would see Draco at dinner, but...it wasn't the same. 

"Harry, you better give me a better goodbye than that," Draco ordered, and looked around to make sure no one was watching. He grabbed Harry by the back of his neck and pulled him in close. He smiled before pressing his lips to Harry's. Every time kissing Harry was like a fire erupted in his very soul. He had felt so down...so dead for the better part of the year. So much so that he had forgotten how it truly felt to be happy and ALIVE. In Harry's part, kissing Draco was like the ocean's waves crashing onto shore. He loved every minute of it and couldn't get enough. They reluctantly broke apart and smiled at each other. Harry walked away first, forcing himself to take the first steps away from the beautiful blonde. 

"See ya around, Malfoy," Harry joked, with a grin. He was walking backwards slowly, so he could still see Draco. 

"You can bet your life, Potter," Draco joked back. He smiled at the man, and turned on his heel, making his way toward Slytherin house. He mentally prepared himself for what was awaiting him. He pictured Harry's smiling face, his sweet scent and the feel of his soft lips under his own and felt better. Once he reached the house portrait, he said the password and walked inside. He schooled his features to look neutral, but deadly. He had learned this from his own father, and it was a look that had been effective in the past. 

"Oh, look! The Ice Prince returns to grace us with his preverence," he heard the brash Slytherin say. Said brash Slytherin was Goyle. Draco didn't need to put on a mask of disgust with him; he really felt it. Not to mention he is a blundering idiot, he thought. 

"That's 'presence', you dingbat. And thank you. Nice to be back," Draco responded coldly. 

"Says you. I have much more important things to deal with now," Goyle boasted. 

"Shut it!" Crabbe scolded his friend. 

"What? He has to know. Oh, that's right! Your Daddy isn't the favorite anymore, is he? I heard he's gone and run away! Aww! Poor wittle Dra---" Goyle started to say in a teasing voice, but Draco's face had the look of pure, unadulterated hate on it while he was speaking. He had ripped his wand from his robes and charged over to him, pointing the wand right at his throat. 

"That may be true, but you forget...you don't have to deal with him, Goyle. You have to deal with me. One more word about me or my family in ANY way, shape or form, I will make sure you will never see the light of day again. Do we understand each other?" Draco hissed through his teeth. He was shaking with anger, and his eyes narrowed. Goyle gulped and backed away from him. 

"G-got it. I'm just uh---going to uh---" Goyle stammered and ran as fast as he could out of the common room, Crabbe hot on his heels. Draco sighed and tried to shake himself out of his anger. Which proved difficult because so many people that had witnessed that little spat, were staring at him. 

"Show's over!" Draco yelled, making the first years jump. Some of them even scuttled out of the room altogether. He rolled his eyes, adjusted the pack on his back and started to walk towards the boys dormitory staircase, when... 

Clap, clap, he heard someone make behind him. He turned around and saw the one person he wanted to see from this house. He relaxed. "Hey, there. That was a nice show. When is the next performance?" Pansy joked, with a smile. Draco dropped his bag and went to hug her. She wrapped her arms gently around him for a moment and they let go. 

"He was being an ass. Don't worry about it, Drake," Pansy tried to soothe him. She didn't know where her friend had been over the weekend, but she did hear about his parents, how they just disappeared. Only rumblings, but she hoped Draco could shed some light on the situation. 

"He wasn't being an ass. He IS an ass. Anyhow, d'you want to take a walk after I go put my things away? Talk a little?" Draco suggested. He didn't relish staying in here while others were staring at him. 

"Sounds good. I'll wait here, then," Pansy told him, and sat down on a leather armchair to wait. Draco turned and headed up the staircase. He finally made it to the top and saw no one around, which was a relief. 

"Thank, Salazar," he whispered to himself. He pulled out his wand, and set to work on putting wards around his bed that no one but he could enter. He didn't want to test the theories he had come up with in his head about people attacking him, and couldn't trust anyone else with his own safety here. He knew he had Harry, Dumbledore, Pansy and his godfather here, but even so. He still didn't want to take any chances. He had been looking after his own back for the entire year. No reason to stop now, he thought. When he finished, he put his wand in his robe pocket and put his clothes from his pack neatly away in his trunk. He spelled the trunk shut and locked, so no one could get in it. When he was satisfied with his work, he made his way back downstairs to Pansy. He smiled in her direction. 

"Ready?" she asked him. When they made their way out of the portrait, she finally could ask him the question that had been burning in her mind. "So, where the hell were you this weekend? What happened?" Ok, so two question, she thought. Draco sighed and shook his head, but he was smiling, which was a good sign, she thought. 

"Do I have some things to tell you. A lot has happened in the past few days. It all began where...," The two walked outside, since it was a nice day. Pansy listened with rapture to everything Draco had to say. Draco explained how he had broken down with everything weighing on him, how Harry found him in the boys' bathroom and offered his help. He then began to explain how his parents were out of the manor and safe, not divulging in their exact location because, well, he really couldn't say, because of the spell. They ended up by the lake, under their tree they have been visiting since first year. They sat down beside one another, staring at the giant squid dancing lazily in the warm water. Draco chuckled at the strange creature. 

"Wow. So, is that all?" Pansy asked, pulling at the soft grass. 

"Well...no," Draco said, timidly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her before, but he had told her everything else, so why not? he thought. 

"Oooh kay...what else?" Pansy prodded him. 

"Harry and I...are close," Draco tried to put it explain it without actually saying the words. 

"Well, you two have been through a lot in a short amount of time. So, it's natural to grow closer," Pansy agreed. Draco almost laughed, but didn't. He loved his friend, but thought she was so dense at times. He waited a little bit, to see if she would put the pieces of the puzzle together herself. 

"So you guys are...friends?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow when she turned to look at him. 

"Of a sort, yes," Draco said, smirking now. Pansy narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Merlin, cryptic much? It's a simple question, are you friends or not?" Pansy asked again, beginning to get annoyed. Draco just looked at her, with that stupid smirk on his face. She shook her head. As she did this, though, something seemed to click. The way he was giving her his trademark, knowing smirk, something was up. "What? You guys together or something?" she teased. She wasn't serious, but Draco just grinned at her. She gasped and covered her mouth in disbelief. Draco laughed out loud. "Holy shit! How...how...oh my God! You and him? Seriously?" she asked, shocked to her core. "Since when have you been bent?" 

"I don't consider myself bent, Pans. It's only been him. But, ever since yesterday, as a matter of fact," Draco explained. He was serious about this, though. He didn't ever consider himself bent, but he was for Harry. It was only him. Then, like someone hit him with a stunning spell, he realized that it was only ever him. The way he had always kept a close eye on the Gryffindor, the side glances he gave Harry, everything. He smiled at his mental image of Harry, and the feeling of his soft lips. 

"Wow, you're really gone on him, aren't you? And it's only been a day? Wow," Pansy shook her head in disbelief. She had long since dropped her feelings for the younger Malfoy years ago. Especially since she decided she was more into women, anyway. 

However, she was grateful that she and Draco had become so close over the past year. They were in the same circumstances, after all. Being thrown into a war they weren't ready for and didn't want to be in. She had told Draco at the beginning of the year she would stand by him, no matter what his decision was. She only had hoped he would make the right decision, like she had. She basically told her parents to 'Fuck off' and left, going to stay with her aunt in France until all of this blew over. She had only returned to Hogwarts to be there for Draco. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I guess I am," Draco admitted. only realizing how true the statement was. He had begun to fall for Harry. And he was falling HARD. He didn't know how to stop it and to be truthful with himself...he didn't want to. He smiled at his friend, and she smiled back. 

"Well, alright then. I guess I will have to try to make some kind of friend out of him. For you, of course," Pansy declared. 

"I would appreciate it," Draco said, honestly. "You know, I thought you would have scolded me for this. For being with him," 

"I almost did, to be honest. But, I saw how happy you were and I just couldn't. I mean, he may be 'The Chosen One', but he is still a Gryffindor. However, if he has made this kind of impression on you, he must be doing something right," Pansy joked. Draco playfully shoved her, making her laugh. Draco felt better that he had the support of his best friend. He only hoped that Ron and Hermione were just as understanding. He looked behind him towards the castle, and his eyes landed on Gryffindor tower. 

"He did make an impression. A very good one," Draco agreed with her, with a smile. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells his friends about the relationship. It is...interesting, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Ron's reactions to the relationship is something I have been really thinking about since I have started writing this story. I hate when Ron is showed in the light of a d*ck, because when it comes down to it, Ron is Harry's wingman. Always has been and always will be. Hermione has been shown in the light of an unsupportive friend as well. Grr. Well, that's not the case here. It is interesting, but not Ron blowing him off. Enjoy!

Harry made it back up to Gryffindor tower without being stopped by anyone, much to his surprise. He thought someone would have asked where he and his friends had gone. Although when he got back to the common room, he felt like one of the twins' fireworks exploded next to his ears, with how loud everyone was. 

"Harry!" 

"Where were you?" 

"You were gone all weekend!" 

"Everybody calm down. I had some things to take care of. No big deal," Harry explained, but without any detail. It wasn't his story to tell, and he knew Draco didn't want it floating all over the school that his parents were now joined with the side of light. He knew it would get out eventually, but kept his mouth shut in the meantime. 

"That's it?" Seamus asked, with a raised eyebrow. He looked over to Dean Thomas for support, but all he did was shrug, much to the annoyance of the Irishman.

"Yeah, that's it, Seamus. For God's sake, all of you, shove off! C'mon, Harry," he heard Ron say, and both he and Hermione dropped his bag on the couch by the fireplace, and dragged him back out of the portrait hole again. 

"Thanks," Harry told them both. "Damn, they are vultures! I didn't miss the game, anyway. McGonagall rescheduled it for next Saturday, so what's their problem?" 

"I dunno, mate. I guess they just missed seeing you around here," Ron said, a little too quickly. He had turned the color of their famous Gryffindor scarlet around the ears, much like he did when he was angry, nervous or embarrassed. Harry looked at him...well, he tried, as Ron would not meet his eyes. 

"Oh, Ron. You might as well tell him," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Not here, though. It's such a nice day. Care for a walk on the grounds?" she suggested. When they arrived outside, the trio picked out a nice spot on the grass, without anyone around to talk and just relax after the weekend they had. But, Harry wanted to know what was going on. 

"Ok, tell me. What's going on?" Harry asked, as he sat down on the grass. Ron and Hermione looked at each other with worried glances. "Oh, hell no. I thought we covered this last year; no more keeping things from me, damn it! Now, tell me what's going on!" he shouted, feeling a bit angry and hurt that they were even thinking about keeping things from him again. 

"Alright, alright. Well, it's out," Ron deadpanned. He really didn't feel the need to add any embellishment, as Harry was probably going to be pissed off anyway. 

"What's out?" Harry asked, feeling like his heart plummeted to his stomach. 

"Malfoy's parents. Them leaving the Manor, everything. The whole school knows, apparently," Hermione said, picking at the grass. She wouldn't meet Harry's eyes. 

"Great. That's just fucking great," Harry spat. He was worried for Draco now, and needed to see him, just to make sure he was okay. 

"I don't know how, mate. My guess is that the slimy Slytherins spoke up, after hearing it from their parents. That's the only way I know of," Ron said, shrugging his shoulders. Harry's face had gone red, and Ron furrowed his brow. "What's the matter, Harry?" 

"What--what's the matter? He could get hurt, Ron! Don't you see that? He's not safe, there!" Harry shouted. He had stood up and was pacing back and forth in front of his two best friends. 

"Harry, he will be okay. Snape is--," Hermione began.

"He can't watch him all the time!" Harry was furious. Those evil, manipulative bastards! He screamed in his head. "They better not hurt him. I swear I will Crucio every single one of them!" Harry had his fists clenched and felt like his whole body was on fire. He couldn't remember every being so angry...or scared in his life. 

"Harry! Calm down! He will be fine! Malfoy was right before, you know. He isn't a child! He can still do magic and protect himself. Why are you getting so upset?" Ron asked, confused. He didn't understand why he was so angry at the moment. 

"He cannot get hurt! All of this would have been for nothing! I can't let him get hurt now. Not after--," Harry began, but shut his mouth before he let anything else tumble out. He had hoped his friends missed it, but of course, that was wishful thinking. 

"After what, Harry?" Hermione asked, gently. She wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what was going on; especially after her and Ginny's talk the other night. Harry wasn't good at hiding his feelings, no matter what the situation was. She had played along with Ginny's whole 'I have been reading up on Hogwarts, A History' distraction this morning, for Harry's sake. She just wanted him to come clean to them, and not hide anything. 

"Nothing. It's nothing. I just don't want him to be hurt is all. He's my...friend," Harry struggled to say. He felt like he was going to be sick, saying Draco was just his 'friend'. He and Draco had only been in a relationship for a day, and he felt like he was so much more than just his boyfriend. He couldn't really describe it, but he knew he was falling for the beautiful blonde and he was falling HARD. 

"No, mate. That wasn't nothing. We have known you for six years, and you just don't get that upset and angry over 'nothing'. Now, go on," Ron told him. He looked Harry right in the eyes. Harry couldn't lie to them, and both Ron and Hermione knew it. Fuck, Harry thought. Well, I was going to tell them anyway, so...

"DracoandIaretogether," he mumbled. Ron raised an eyebrow and asked, "What was that?" 

"Draco and I are...together," Harry said, quietly. He was waiting for Ron to explode. He waited for either one of them to say something...anything. There was silence. "Well? Come on. Let me have it," Harry prodded them. He just wanted it over with. 

"Ron?" Hermione asked. She looked at Ron, who was staring blankly into the grass. "Are you alright?" 

"I just have one question," Ron finally said. 

"Ok. What is it?" Harry asked, fearing what it could possibly be. 

"How long have you been bent?" Ron asked. Harry blinked at him a few times, then burst out laughing. "What? I wanna know!" 

"I don't know, Ron. I guess not always. I have been attracted to girls, but I do know that I am attracted to him and he's the only guy. I swear," Harry explained. Well, this could have gone way worse, he thought. 

"But...does it have to be Malfoy? I mean, the git did POISON ME, after all," Ron said, darkly. There it is, Harry thought. 

"Ron," Hermione said, trying to placate him. 

"What? He did!" Ron yelled. "How can you be so fine with this?!" he directed at Hermione. 

"I know that, Ron. Trust me, I haven't forgotten that. I meant what I said about a fresh start, and I thought you did too," Harry said, feeling less angry but sad now. He had thought his best mate would support him. 

"Are you putting me on?' Ron remarked. Harry raised an eyebrow. 

"What? Why would I lie about something like that?" Harry asked, anger creeping back in, but this time, for a whole different reason.

"Just to have a go at me. I was kind of hoping you were and we could all laugh about it. Have you forgotten...everything?! He got us landed in detention our first year. He called Hermione a mudblood so many times I have lost count! He almost got Hagrid sacked and Buckbeak killed! He was almost a Death Eater, for Merlin's sake! Would you like me to continue because I have a whole lot more!" Ron bellowed. He was standing now, glaring at Harry like he just swung a punch at him. 

"What part of 'fresh start' don't you get? Of course I haven't forgotten any of that! Kind of hard to when they were some of the worst moments of my time here! Draco has apologized over and over to both of you, and me! What else do you want, Ron? A pound of flesh? He was never a Death Eater! You saw the bloody non existent mark on his arm! I'm not making excuses for him but, you know the kind of company he used to keep. Hell, the company his FATHER used to keep. He learned from example! Everyone deserves a second chance; even Dumbledore thinks so! Especially if they are trying so hard to be a little less rude!" Harry shouted back. He couldn't believe that Ron was acting this way! 

Enough!" Hermione jumped up, screeching. Both boys looked shocked to hear her raise her voice like that. "Harry. I believe what Ron is trying to say," she began, glaring at Ron, and then turning back to Harry, "is that we are just worried about you. We don't want you hurt. Right, Ron?" she asked him. 

"Well, of course I don't want to see him hurt, Hermione! He's not...I just don't trust him yet, Harry. It's a lot to get past, you know. You may have, but it may take some time for me to, yeah?" Ron explained. 

I can understand that. I didn't expect either one of you to fully trust him yet. He has...he has told me things that he has never told anyone else. I've seen a completely different side to him. But, I get it. You guys haven't seen that side yet, so its hard to differentiate between the old Draco and new Draco," Harry conceded. 

"But...did it have to be him? No matter what, he is still a Slytherin," Ron asked, perplexed. "I mean, you two barely know each other and now you're together? Like, together together?" 

We have known each other for six years, Ron," Harry replied, rolling his eyes a bit. He sat back down on the soft cushion of grass, his two friends following suit. 

"You two hated each other the entire time, though! So what the hell is so different now? Don't you dare spew that line 'It's a fine line between love and hate' at me or I swear to Merlin I will hex you on the spot," Ron swore, but Harry knew he was joking because of the smile he wore. 

"I can agree with Ron, there. Don't say that. Too romance novel. But, I am curious on how you two became so...close," Hermione inquired, choosing her words carefully. 

"I don't understand it, myself. He's just...Draco. I identify with him, I guess," Harry tried explaining, but seeing the looks on his friends faces, he knew he was being cryptic. "I feel like he understands me in a way no one else could. Let me ask you something. Have you ever been alone? I mean truly and completely alone? All in the dark. Scared, cold and shivering? Feeling like you have absolutely no one and nothing to save you from that loneliness? Well, I have, and so has Draco. He understands that. The only reason I did not become bitter is because I have the both of you as my friends. He didn't have that at all. I had a support system my first year. You and your family, Ron and you Hermione. Draco and I find comfort and more than that in each other, knowing that we won't let each other be alone like that ever again. I love the both of you, you know I do. But, sometimes, with having to be my guards all the time, and having to keep me from flying off the deep end, I know it gets a little...overwhelming. So I don't like to bother you with it all. Draco is...cold as ice. We have all seen that. But, we have also witnessed him be as caring and loving as the next person, recently. I wouldn't have ever guessed that he had that side to him. But, you saw...he was ready to risk own life to save his parents. Just so they could be safe. Not to mention, he's wicked smart and very bloody hot," Harry said, wistfully. He shivered when he thought of Draco's body pressed up against his. 

"Harry! Come on! I don't need to hear this!" Ron exclaimed, covering his ears. Hermione giggled and slapped him playfully on the knee. 

"Don't be such a prude!" Hermione said, between giggles. 

"I'm not, I just don't want to hear about my best mate's sex life with his...boyfriend. Who is the ferret. Oh, shit," Ron said, when he saw Harry's head snap up. "Sorry. Force of habit."

"Ron," Harry warned. 

"I'll...I'll try to get along with him, alright? For your sake. He's a good chess player, I'll give him that. It's just...," Ron began. 

"What?" Harry asked. 

"Did it have to be him? You never did answer me before," Ron said. 

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yes. It had to be him. I've never felt this way before, Ron. Yes, I dated Cho, but I didn't have these...feelings about her," 

Hermione noticed the look on his face and smiled. "You're gone on him," she commented. 

"What? 'm not gone! I--" Harry started protesting, but Hermione shook her head in a knowing way. "Ah, yeah. Yeah, I guess I am," he said, smiling.

"Ok, then," Ron proclaimed, standing back up. 

Harry and Hermione looked up at him from their seats on the ground, confused. "What, Ron?" Hermione asked. 

"You have my blessing. But, one crack about my family and one morning, he will wake up bald. I know how that git is about his hair and I will not hesitate," Ron said, with a half smile. 

Harry grinned and stood up. He gave Ron a hard hug, making Ron chuckle and hug him in return. "He better not hurt you either, or I will hex him into oblivion," Harry laughed and clapped Ron on the back as a thanks. 

"I wonder if Draco will study with me in Ancient Runes...," Hermione pondered, aloud. 

"Oh, boy. She's already looking for a way to snag a new study partner. Gets me off the hook," Ron said, with a laugh. 

"Oh, no it doesn't! All four of us will study. Together," Hermione concluded. Ron groaned and Harry laughed. 

All in all, Harry thanked Merlin silently. He knew this could have gone WAY worse. He actually was very surprised at their reactions, and hoped it would last. But, of course, he couldn't be lucky all the time. 

"Hey, you guys?" Harry asked them. Ron and Hermione both looked at him. "You don't have to...you don't have to be friends right away. I'm sure Draco doesn't expect that," 

"I'm not saying we are friends, in the technical friends way, yet, Harry. All I'm saying is, if he can find a way to be less of a git, enough to grab your attention, then he must be...okay," Ron explained. 

"Yeah. He's...okay. More than okay," Harry said, with a smile. They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon, talking on and off about nothing. Just feeling happy that for once, their lives weren't insanely chaotic at the current moment. 


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile at Headquarters for the Order...

 

"He's just a boy, Lucius! I cannot believe you think he can take care of himself. He needs protection!" Narcissa was currently in yet another argument that morning with her husband about their son's safety. She was furious that he would not listen to reason. 

"He has it, Cissy. Severus will not let anything happen to him. Harry Potter will not let anything happen to him, for Merlin's sake. He will be alright. He is stronger than you think he is, my dear," Lucius tried consoling his wife. He knew it would be a fruitless attempt to argue with her about this. However, he knew Draco did not like being treated as a child, especially after all he has been through. He briefly touched his arm where his Dark Mark used to be, now covered with the same burn like Mark that he shared with his wife and son. 

"I just...," Narcissa began, touching her forehead with the back of her hand. She noticed she had begun to sweat, which hadn't happened in a long time. She wiped it off, smoothing her hand down the front of the apron she was currently wearing. "I can't let anything happen to him, Lucius. I don't trust his safety with anyone, remember? Why do you think we never had a nanny?" 

"I know that, darling. I understand. Severus did take the Unbreakable Vow, after all. He will keep Draco safe, even if he didn't want to, which we all know would never happen. He loves that boy almost as much as we do. He cannot break that Vow, no matter what happens.. I'm sure of it," Lucius said, and walked over to wrap his wife in his arms. She sighed into the embrace and calmed down a little. 

"I love you, Luc," Narcissa murmured. 

"I suspected as much," Lucius joked, chuckling softly. "And I you, my dear. I promise, Draco will be fine," He kissed the top of his wife's wavy blonde hair, that was currently pulled up into a messy bun. 

"Are we interrupting?" a voice came from the other side of the room. Arthur and Molly had come in to ask them something, but when they saw the Malfoy's locked into an embrace, they felt like they were intruding. 

"No, no. Is everything alright?" Narcissa asked, letting go of Lucius and composing herself again. 

"Oh, fine. We were just wondering if the two of you planned on staying here for the remainder of, well, everything. Of course, whatever you decide, we will offer your protection. The aurors have already captured a lot of Death Eaters, based off of your information, Lucius. Kingsley owled just now," Arthur explained. Of course, he was surprised when he heard the news. He was on decent terms with the Malfoy senior, but he was still wary of him, considering their history. 

"Oh, that's good news, Arthur. However, I have been meaning to speak with you about that. You see, we do have many homes outside of England. One in Italy, France and Germany. The downside of this? He knows. He knows where all of them are and he currently has people staying in all of them," Lucius said, darkly. He hated that those miscreants were degrading the homes that were his family homes. Homes that he had worked very hard to restore and keep up. Homes that held many happy memories from Draco's childhood. He scowled at the thought and shook his head. Narcissa laid a hand on his arm for comfort. 

"Lucius? It's alright. It will be alright," she said, soothingly. 

"I know. I know. If it would be prudent, I was going to ask if we could...stay. Just for awhile, until I can get something else lined up. I'm sure they have Death Eaters watching Gringotts, but I have been doing business with them for years. They should show something of loyalty, I would imagine," Lucius explained. 

"Of course you may. It's no problem, really. Your wife has been a huge help to me ever since you have stayed, and even though I am used to it, it is refreshing to have someone else appreciate everything I do around here!" Molly joked. Narcissa smiled at her and nodded. 

"I rarely let the house elves do much of anything at the Manor, to be honest. Even when they did, I usually had to go back and fix it anyway. They are Malfoy elves, and they came with the house. It sounds terrible when I put it like that, but there it is," Narcissa explained with a shrug. "Anyway, I enjoy helping you, Molly. I know how it is handling all the kids, in fact. Remember when Draco's friends camped at the Manor a few summers ago? Draco was...13 I think? It was...Pansy, Theodore Nott, Blaise, because his mother married yet another husband and Blaise couldn't stand him. The house seemed so full for once, all those rambunctious teenagers!" she said, with a laugh. 

"Oh yes, i understand that completely. Of course we love Harry staying with us of course, since his relatives are...not exactly the nicest people," Molly began to explain. They were all out in the sitting room, and Lucius and Arthur had begun to discuss other things between them, while Molly and Narcissa sat on the sofa beside each other. 

"Draco tells me they are muggles?" Narcissa asked. She remembered seeing them at the Platform one summer to pick up Harry. A large, beef stick of a man with a purple face, and a scrawny, bony woman with a face that looked like someone pinched it and it stuck that way. Not to mention their son, who looked like an exact copy of his Father, except more pig faced. 

"Yes. Like I said, they aren't the nicest people," Molly repeated, but when she didn't elaborate, Narcissa raised an eyebrow. 

"What do you mean?" she asked. 

"Well, they starve the poor dear for one," Molly said with a huff. Harry never said anything, but the way his clothes always hung off of his small figure, and how he was small for his age, she could tell. A mother always knows, Molly thought. 

"Oh! They starved a child?!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Oh dear God...does Dumbledore know?" 

"What's going on?" Lucius asked, when he heard his wife's voice get louder and higher in pitch. 

"Those MUGGLES starve Harry, Lucius," Narcissa explained, with disgust clearly evident in her voice. 

"What?" Lucius hissed. 

"Yes. Harry doesn't like to talk about them, and for a good reason. They hate all of us, our kind. Ron has told me they have starved him, and Fred and George confirmed it. Whenever they took the car to go get him the summer before their second year, Arthur, remember? They put bars on his window!" Molly exclaimed. 

"Oh, yes. I remember. I had to kick through the fireplace to go fetch him when we had tickets to the World cup. They were forbidding him to come with us, but I took care of that," Arthur said, proudly. 

"But, to answer your question, Narcissa, no. Dumbledore doesn't know. Hardly anyone knows, because Harry...well, he doesn't like to think he's bothering anyone. He is so stoic about all of it," Molly said, becoming sad about Harry having to live with them full time for the first eleven years of his life. 

"Why did Dumbledore place him there?" Lucius inquired. 

"They are his only living blood relatives," Molly said, simply. 

"Someone, anyone, should have noticed. Even in the muggle world, they would have. They all cannot be that dense. Muggles have primary schools, yes? Well, someone would have noticed! A small boy, smaller than he should be, being neglected like that! If he was neglected then he was most likely abused in some way. I have seen so many case...I just don't understand how someone could be so cruel to a poor, defenseless child," Narcissa said. She suddenly felt very sad for Harry Potter, and immediately guilt washed over her about the things she and her family were a part of in the past. 

"Vile people, I can give you that," Arthur agreed. 

"That's putting it mildly," Lucius said, shaking his head. He was about boiling over with rage about this. How could someone harm a child? A WIZARD child at that? Muggles hurting a wizard! Who ever heard of such nonsense? He tolerated muggles, but muggles or not, he wouldn't tolerate abusers of any kind. 

"That's why ever since he and Ron had become friends, we invited him to come to the Burrow for the summer holidays, so he wouldn't have to put up for that any longer than was necessary. They even locked his books, wand and broom away in the cupboard under the stairs. They were afraid of him," Molly went on further. Narcissa shook her head and sighed. 

"That explains a lot, though. Draco has spoken on and on about him, of course, whenever he was home for a holiday or over the summer. He said once...what was it dear?" Narcissa asked him. 

"Oh, yes. He said and I quote, 'Potter eats like a man being served his last meal at mealtimes. Its undignified.' Now, I understand why he described it like that. Merlin...'The Boy who Lived' treated so horribly for most of his life. Who would have thought?" Lucius mused. He felt even more horrible about how he had treated the young man in the past now. 

"I can assure you that I treat him like one of my own children. I am happy to say he has filled out a lot since I first met him, thank goodness." Molly said, with a smile. "Harry is strong, but fragile. He grew up thinking he had no one in the world who cared about him. I cannot even begin to imagine how that must have felt, which is probably why I pay him extra attention whenever he is here or at the Burrow. I don't want him to feel like I am coddling him but---," Molly explained and Narcissa interjected. 

"You want him to feel secure and taken care of. I am the same way with Draco. He always tells me I'm overbearing, but I tell him to just deal with it," she said, smiling fondly as she thought of her son. "I have been strict with Draco, but never, ever cruel. There is a special place in Hell for people who abuse children," 

"Now all of this 'Chosen One' business? He has all this pressure on him and he's just a boy! He doesn't need to feel like he needs to save us all!" Molly exclaimed. She was serious about this, and it showed on her face. She hated the fact that her son, plus Harry and Hermione, because she knew those three would stick together through anything, felt like they needed to save the world as they knew it from a monster. It was too much. 

"I understand," Narcissa murmured and Lucius reached out to grasp her hand for a moment. She smiled at him. "Even with the prophecy, it shouldn't matter. Prophecies change all the time! Draco is just a boy as well and when He...when he presented him with that bloody mission, I could have murdered him with my bare hands. I wanted to rip his lungs out of his chest," she all but growled out. 

Lucius stared at her with wide eyes and a shocked expression. "Cissy!" he barked out. 

"Well, it's the truth! All because of that bloody prophecy, people got hurt, locked away and killed! How is that justifiable? Fighting against a bunch of kids!" Narcissa began to feel very agitated. 

"I know, Cissy. I tried to talk them all out of it, but you knew it was going to happen. I feel...I feel I should have done something to...I am so sorry, Cissy," Lucius said, sadly. The neverending guilt he felt every minute of everyday is what kept him awake at night. "Now...you're cousin, Cissy. He was Harry's godafther, yes?" Molly nodded. He shook his head in shame. He felt like he should have done something to stop his crazed sister-in-law. Narcissa stood and went to her husband, kissed him gently on the cheek. 

"I do not blame you, Luc. You were doing your best to protect us," Naricssa said, softly. 

"None of us blame you. We know why you did...what you did, now. Even though it was a wrong path, it was the only one you knew," Molly put in. Arthur nodded his head in agreement. 

"Even so, I hope I can try to help in some way to make up for the horrendous things I have done in the past," Lucius murmured. 

"You already have," Arthur said, with a small smile. Lucius lifted his head to meet the elder Weasley's eyes and nodded his thanks. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Life at Hogwarts had resumed normally...somewhat. Word got out quickly about Draco and his parents, but most of it were rumors. Currently, Draco was watching the Quidditch game, with his housemates. Blaise and Pansy had not left his side during the two weeks that followed 'the event', as it came to be known. Blaise had let Harry know he was approving of the whole situation. However, he was quick to warn if he he hurt Draco in any way, he would hex his balls off. Draco was watching Harry fly overhead, looking for the Snitch. He knew how important this game was to Harry and the whole Gryffindor team, as it was the House Cup final. Pansy was currently filing her nails in her seat, looking bored, while Draco and Blaise yelled for the winning team. 

"Ravenclaw doesn't look too bad. Potter better find the Snitch, soon," Blaise yelled over the noise. 

"He will," Draco said, with a smirk. Draco remembered all the times he and Harry had battled over the Snitch. It had sent a thrill through Draco like nothing else ever had, and he always looked forward to their matches against Gryffindor. No one else ever came close to his Quidditch skills, until Harry came along. 

"Well, Ravenclaw is only 10 points behind, Drake," Blaise began to say, until... 

"TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" 

"20 points," Draco corrected, smirk still in place. 

"Don't look so smug. That Ravenclaw Seeker plays dirty," Blaise said, raising an eyebrow. 

"So does Harry," Draco murmured. He resisted the urge to downright grin at the memories of just how 'dirty' Harry was. They didn't have a lot of time together, he and Harry, but they have discovered that broom closets can be VERY useful. 

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! !50 points to Gryffindor, ending the match! Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup!" 

The roar was deafening that erupted in the Quidditch stadium at that moment. Draco was yelling along with the rest, Blaise joining in. He watched Harry hover to the ground. He was grinning at Harry as he floated down, and Harry caught the blonde's eye. And winked. He bloody winked at me! Draco thought. He thought his face would split open for how large his grin was. He knew his face was blood red, and that thought was confirmed when Pansy was giggling at him. 

"Hush up," Draco scolded, but still not wiping the smile off his face. 

"You're cute. Well?" Pansy asked. She had a hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised. "Get going! Go get your man!" 

"What?" Draco asked. He looked over to Harry, seeing him swarmed by a horde of Gryffindors. He felt like he was two inches tall. "No, no. He has people to celebrate with. We will talk later," he assured her, and himself. 

"Nonsense! He is waiting for you! Look!" Blaise yelled. He pointed to Harry, who was in a swarm of people, but he was looking right at Draco. Harry felt like he could fly without the broom, and wanted nothing more than to have his boyfriend celebrate with the rest of them. He knew if they were to do that, they would have to either celebrate outside, or in the Room of Requirement. Harry gestured with his head, telling Draco to come down. Draco grinned at him, then looked back to Blaise and Pansy. 

"So, i'm just going to--," Draco said, pointing with his thumb over to the field. Pansy rolled her eyes, silently saying 'Duh!', and Blaise practically pushed him down toward the exit of the stands. He rolled his eyes at them, but secretly loved how supportive they both were. Draco ran down the stands, going as fast as he could. When he reached the grass, he finally was on the same level as Harry, and he took a deep breath. He walked over, with all the Malfoy confidence, into the horde. Here goes nothing. Into the Lion's den, Draco thought. 

He sauntered over to where Harry was now hoisted up on two of the teammates shoulders. Harry was cheering with the rest of them, and Ron noticed Draco first. Ron smirked at him, and tugged on Harry's sleeve. Harry looked down to Ron, and Ron pointed at Draco. 

"Put me down, you two!" Harry yelled to them, smiling. Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote sat Harry down as gently as Beaters could, which almost made Harry topple over, falling into Draco, who caught him. He laughed it off. 

"Very graceful, Potter," Draco teased, standing him upright. 

"Shut up. I am the picture of gracefulness, thank you very much," Harry said, jokingly. Ron snorted and Hermione laughed. Harry mock glared at them, and walked over to Draco. "So? What did you think of the game?" Harry asked, resisting the urge to grasp Draco's hands. 

"Eh. I would have caught it faster," Draco baited. He wore his trademark smirk and Harry almost melted into a puddle. The smirk that Harry himself used to despise, now turned him into a mushy mess. 

"Pfft. Whatever, Malfoy. Prove it," Harry challenged. Draco shook his head, with a quiet chuckle. He leaned into whisper into Harry's ear. 

"You looked amazing, Harry. And, if you can pull yourself away, I can show you how amazing I thought you looked," Draco purred softly, kissing his ear. Harry shivered, feeling Draco's hot breath on his ear, immediately thinking of whisking Draco away from everyone. His teammates would never let that happen, he knew. 

"I was thinking we could, celebrate. Together, with the rest of us." Harry said. He looked into Draco's eyes for a reaction, but just found a puzzled one. 

"I can't exactly go to your common room, Harry," Draco replied. 

"Harry! Come on! We're hitting the showers, and then were all going to the Room of Requirement. McGonagall gave us permission, but only until ten tonight," Ron explained. He was grinning ear to ear, and Harry watched the rest of his teammates head to the locker rooms. 

"I'll walk there with you, Draco," Hermione offered. "Um, will your friends come? They are welcome, if you want," she added. She had talked to Pansy and Blaise a few times, coming to a mutual understanding. They weren't all exactly friends, yet. However, there was an unspoken agreement between all of them to leave the past where it was and start fresh. 

"Oh, yes. I'll let them know, to see if they want to," Draco said, looking up to the stands, seeing Blaise and Pansy still sitting and waiting for him to come back. 

"See? Now you have no excuse. See you in a bit!" Harry said, excitedly. He wanted to reach out and kiss his beautiful Slytherin boyfriend, but he knew some of the Gryffindors would say something. They all weren't as accepting of he and Draco being a couple. Some, though, such as Seamus and Dean, were open and understanding. It was more so the girls...Harry shuddered to think of the love notes left in the common room for him. He rushed off with Ron to get cleaned up. 

Draco watched Harry go, and then walked back up the stands, to retrieve Pansy and Blaise, with Hermione at his side. "We have all been invited to a celebration," Draco informed his friends. 

Both Pansy's and Blaise's eyes widened for a moment. "Really? Where?" Blaise asked first. 

"Room of Requirement. Professor McGonagall gave permisson," Hermione informed them. 

"Outstanding. Let's go," Pansy said, with a grin. She pulled Blaise along with her, following Draco and Hermione down once again. The four of them headed inside, and took the staircases up the seventh floor. Surprisingly, they saw a group of people already outside it, looking angry. Draco furrowed his brow in confusion. He walked up to Seamus, who was cursing. 

"Bloody room isn't working," Seamus growled out, as he banged on the wall. 

"He's right. It won't open at all!" Dean chimed in. 

Draco put his ear to the wall, to see if he could hear of anything inside. He couldn't hear anything, so he instructed all of them to stand back. He knew what lied within that room, if one knew what to look for. Which is why he had refused to go in there by himself since the year started. He paced three times outside of where the entrance was supposed to be, thinking of the celebration for the Gryffindors, and a door appeared. He shushed the group behind him, creeping up to the door, as quietly as he could. He opened the door, but stopped when he heard...cheering. He didn't recognize the voice at all. What the hell? he thought. He didn't have time to ponder though, because he was suddenly and violently shoved backward, flat on his back. He let out a loud groan, and Hermione rushed over to him, concerned. She held her hand out to him, helping him up, 

"Drake! Are you alright?" Pansy asked, rushing over to him, sounding worried. 

"Get everyone out of here. Now. Where the hell is Harry?" Draco asked, suddenly worried himself. No...he couldn't have...he thought. 

"He's right here," a voice said behind him. Draco whipped around, to see Harry and Ron standing behind him. "What's going on?" he asked, incredulous. Ron looked confused, as did everyone else. 

Draco leaned into Harry, to whisper in his ear. "Someone is in there, Harry," he informed him. 

"What? Who?" Harry asked, confused. 

"I don't know. But, I have an idea. We have to see Dumbledore, right now," Draco instructed. Harry looked grim in the face, and nodded. He looked to the group of Gryffindors. "Alright, everyone! Party is off, for now. Go back to the common room," Harry instructed. The group was all grumbles and complaining, but listened to him. They one by one shuffled away from the Room. This left he, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise. 

"Pansy...has Goyle said anything else since he spoke to me last about anything concerning...Him?" Draco asked her, serious. Harry visibly tensed, and clenched his fists. 

"He hasn't said anything to us. Or to anyone, really. But, that's not a huge difference from the past, though. Dimwitted arsehole," Pansy grumbled out. She really did hate him. 

"Nothing to me, either. He and the other arsehole don't speak to us, now that were ousted with you," Blaise informed him, as well. 

"Damn it. Alright," Draco muttered. 

"I'll go talk to Dumbledore. Draco, you go back to your common room with Blaise and Pansy. Do not leave there," Harry instructed. He began to tell Ron and Hermione the same, but Draco whipped him around by his arm. 

"What? Are you mental? I'm going with you!" Draco yelled at him. 

Harry looked from Draco, back to his friends. He pulled Draco by the hand to the side. "Drake, I have to keep you safe. If he is is planning something, Dumbledore needs to know. Professor Snape will be there, to watch over things as well. You are the safest there. I will tell him, and then we will go from there. Please, Drake. I can't...I can't have anything happen to you, and I know Pansy and Blaise will keep you safe." Harry explained. He looked directly into Draco's eyes, silently pleading with him. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. 

"Alright. But, send an owl to me the minute you find out something. If that blundering oaf is planning something, I am putting a stop to it," Draco said, with self-assurance that he didn't really feel. He had no idea how he WOULD stop him, but he knew he would damn well try. Harry sighed, but nodded in agreement. He reached up to cup the back of Draco's neck and kissed him softly. Draco laid his forehead on Harry's. "Be safe," he told him, voice full of worry but affectionate.

"Always am," Harry responded with a smile. He kissed Draco again, and turned toward his friends. "You two, go back to the common room, and keep everyone calm. No one needs to know about this yet, okay?" Ron and Hermione nodded and walked away, talking between themselves. Harry nodded to Draco, Pansy and Blaise and walked away to head toward Dumbledore's office. 

"He looooooves you," Pansy said, in a sing song voice, making Blaise chuckle. 

"Shut up. We have work to do," Draco snapped, but with no real heat behind it. He quirked up his mouth in a smile, and walked with his friends toward the Slytherin common room. He knew Harry was just looking out for him, but he didn't want him to feel like he had to have bodyguards. 

"He does. I can tell," Blaise commented. 

"Oh, yes. Because you are the resident love expert, Blaise," Draco joked. 

"Well, you are certifiable. So is Harry, which is good. Because he would need to be certifiable to put up with you," Pansy teased him, with a grin plastered on her face. 

"Oi! You both can shove off!" Draco scolded, laughing through it. Pansy and Blaise howled with laughter, all the way down to the entrance the common room. Pansy said the password, and they filed inside. Weirdly enough, only a few students resided within the common room. Draco looked around, but didnt see Crabbe or Goyle anywhere. Damn it, he thought gravely. 

"I fucking knew it. How could he though? he isn't exactly the smartest person," Draco pondered. Pansy and Blaise looked at each other and then back to their friend. 

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Pansy asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco rolled his eyes, but then remembered no one knew about the missions he was assigned over the summer. He had told no one. He looked around, and noticed only a couple of first years lazing about in the common room. He pulled them over to a corner, and sent out a silencing spell around them. 

"Goyle. He has fixed the vanishing Cabinets. I know it. How he did, I do not know. He is the most ignorant human being I know," Draco explained. 

"What? There are Vanishing Cabinets in Hogwarts? In the Room of Requirement?" Blaise asked, eyes wide. 

"Yes. One is here, and the other in Burgin and Borkes. I was assigned to repair them. I refused. If they are repaired now...They are coming here," Draco said, shaking his head. He was afraid of this, but he honestly didn't think anyone else was intelligent enough to figure out how to fix them. Not in His circle, anyway. Salazar...I don't know what to do," he murmured, feeling defeated. 

"We will figure this out. I don't give a damn what Potter said. We are going to see Dumbledore, right now. Come on," Pansy insisted. Draco shook his head. "What? Why not?" 

"He asked me to stay here. Besides, we need back up if the Death Eaters are coming here. I need to contact the Order," Draco resigned. It was all he could do. He decided that he would send a quick letter to his parents, letting them know what was going on. They would then relay the message to the rest of the Order, and they would have back up forces here. Just in case, Draco thought. He had to be prudent about all of this, and not overreact. That was Harry's job, Draco thought, smiling. 

"Write the bloody note and I'll go to the Owlery," Blaise said. Draco got up to fetch parchment and quill for the letter. He scribbled out a hasty explanation, but he knew his parents would trust him completely. He handed the note to Blaise, and was surprised at how fast his friend moved out of the portrait hole. 

"Let's hope this reaches them," Pansy said, folding her hands in her lap. 

Draco shook his head. "No. Hope raises expectations, and disappointment looms in its wake. It will reach them, or I will go to London myself and tell them," he told her, with full determination. They were NOT coming in here. "This is my HOME. They are not going to desecrate it," he hissed. Pansy, eyes full of fire, mentally prepared herself for what battles they may face tonight and nodded in agreement with her friend. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some canon in this chapter. Obviously, I had to change some of it, because of how I am having the events play out with out boys. :)

Harry started walking quickly up to the corridor that led to Dumbledore's office. How in the hell can this be happening? Who else could have fixed that ruddy cabinet besides Draco? he thought. No one else comes close to his intelligence in that House, except for maybe Zabini, but he wouldn't go behind Draco's back. As he became more anxious, he broke into a run. He needed to see Dumbledore immediately. He rounded the corner when he reached the the corridor, ran up to the gargoyle and shouted the password, breathing heavily. He ran up the spiral staircase, taking the stairs three at a time. He did not knock upon Dumbledore's door, he hammered: and the calm voice answered, "Enter" after Harry had already flung himself into the room. 

Dumbledore was standing at the window looking out onto the grounds, a long, black traveling cloak in his arms. Harry was confused. He hadn't said anything about going anywhere, but Harry mused that that was a tad selfish; he didn't tell Harry everything he did. He was a grown man, and the Headmaster of the school, after all. Harry tried to catch his breath so he could explain what was going on. Dumbledore spoke before Harry did.

"Well, Harry. What a surprise. I was about to send you a note anyway, so this is superb timing, on your part. I did say that you could come with me," 

For a moment or two, Harry did not understand; the whole event that happened between he, Draco and his friends had been driven out of his head and his brain seemed to be moving very slowly. 

"Come...with you...?" Harry asked, slowly. 

"Only if you wish it, of course," 

"If I..." 

And then Harry remembered why he had come up to see Dumbledore in the first place. He shook his head out of his revere. "You found one? You've found a Horocrux?" 

"I believe so," 

Harry was shocked for a few moments, for the second time in the few minutes he had been inside Dumbledore's office, but then remembered why he was there. "Professor, before we go, I want to tell you something. No, I need to tell you something," 

"Congratulations on Gryffindor's win today, Harry. But, now is not the time for..." Dumbledore began to respond. 

"No! That's not it! Sir, my teammates and I were given permission by Professor McGonagall for a slight celebration of the win tonight in the Room of Requirement. However, when some of the people had arrived, the door wouldn't open," Harry began explaining, before Dumbledore started speaking again. "Draco tried to open it, sir and something or someone threw him out. Literally, out. We don't know who is in there," he finished, but he was still pacing across the floor in the office. "What can we do? We can't just--" 

"I'm sure its nothing to worry about, Harry. You probably just interrupted a private act of some sort. This person did not want to be interrupted," Dumbledore mused. 

Rage and annoyance filled Harry's very being. Why wasn't he taking this more seriously? He stopped pacing and clenched his fists. Dumbledore looked at Harry concerned, but continued to explain about the Horocrux and their planned outing. 

"Now, I am not sure which Horocrux it is, although I think we can rule out the snake, but I believe it is hidden in a cave on the coast many miles from here, a cave I have been trying to locate for a very long time; the cave in which Tom Riddle once terrorized two children from his orphanage on their annual trip; you remember?" 

"Yes. How is it protected?" Harry asked. 

"I do not know; I have suspicions that may be entirely wrong," Dumbledore hesitated, then said, "Harry, I promised you that you could come with me, and I stand by that promise, but it would be very wrong of me not to warn you that this will be exceedigly dangerous." 

"I'm coming," said Harry, almost before Dumbledore had finished speaking. He still was furious at whatever Goyle was up to with Crabbe, and still had no idea if that was even him in the Room. His desire to do something desperate and risky had increased tenfold in the last few minutes. He had promised Draco that he would be safe, but this was their chance to destroy a hororcrux, which brought them all the closer to destroying that maniacal bastard once and for all. This seemed to show on Harry's face, for Dumbledore moved away from the window and looked more closely at Harry, a slight crease between his silver eyebrows. 

"Are you still thinking about what happened in the Room of Requirement?" Dumbledore asked. 

"No," Harry lied.

"Yes, you are," Dumbledore responded. "You are upset," 

"No, I'm not,"

"Harry, you were never a good Occlumens-," 

"Goyle!" Harry screamed, and Fawkes gave a soft squawk behind them. "You know the tasks Draco was assigned. But now, since Draco has switched sides, they have assigned someone else to repair the cabinet! Yet, you tried to brush it off as someone having a 'private moment'. It was not, and you know it. Of course they are going to assign someone else! But, you sit here and won't listen to me. Someone, right now, could be letting Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and you are talking about LEAVING! Leaving Hogwarts, for Merlin knows how long!" Harry turned away from Dumbledore, still shaking with rage. He wanted to throw things around, and knock things over. He had to clench his fists even tighter to restrain himself. 

"Harry. Listen to me," Dumbledore said, quietly. Harry turned around. "What are you really afraid of? Do you really think I would leave the school, for any extended period of time, and leave it unprotected? Tonight, when we leave again, there will be additional protection put in place. Please do not suggest that I do not take the safety of my students seriously, Harry," 

"But, Draco--," Harry began.

"Will be under the protection of Professor Snape. I have already discussed the matter with him. I noticed that you two have become very close," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye. 

Harry blushed for a moment. "Er, yeah. We have. I just don't want him to get hurt by those he considers housemates. He has Blaise and Pansy, but...I'm sorry. I just don't want him or anyone else getting hurt while we are away," Harry apologized, rubbing the back of his neck for a moment. 

"I understand, Harry. However, we really must be going. You still wish to come with me tonight, yes?" 

"Of course," 

"Be sure to understand me, Harry. I mean that you must follow even such orders as 'run', 'hide', or 'go back'. Do I have your word?" Dumbledore asked. 

"I--yes, of course." 

"If I tell you to hide, you will do so?" 

"Yes."

"If I tell you to flee, you will obey?" 

"Yes."

"If I tell you to leave me and save yourself, you will do as I tell you?" 

"I--"

"Harry?" They looked at each other for a moment. 

"Yes, sir." 

"Very good. Then I wish you to go and fetch your Invisibility Cloak and meet me in the entrance hall in five minutes' time." Harry walked quickly from the office and down the spiral staircase. His mind was oddly clear all of a sudden. He knew what to do. 

Ron and Hermione were sitting together in the common room. No loud noises or questions were being thrown their way, which was a relief. Obviously, the celebration was a bust, since the Room was off limits. Some food and butterbeer bottles were scattered around, but mostly everyone was subdued, or not in sight. They noticed Harry coming toward them, and started asking questions. Harry barely glanced at them before he rushed past them. 

"Harry! Are you alright? What did he say?" Hermione asked. 

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked. 

"I'm fine," Harry said quickly, racing past them. He dashed up the stairs and into his dorm, where he flung open his trunk and pulled out the Marauder's Map and a pair of balled up socks. Then he sped back down the stairs and into the common room, skidding to a halt where Ron and Hermione sat, looking around. 

"I've got to be quick," Harry panted. "Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my Invisibility Cloak. Listen," 

Quickly, he told them where he was going and why. He did not pause either for Hermione's gasps of horror or Ron's hasty questions; they could work out the finer details for themselves later. 

"...so you see what this means?" Harry finished. "Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Goyle will have another clear shot at finishing whatever he's up to." 

"Hermione and Ron looked at each other. "Mate, I know Malfoy thinks it's Goyle, but we don't know that it is. It could be any one of those slime balls down there. Well, except for Parkinson and Zabini," Ron offered. \

"Yes, Harry. We don't know if he's really the one who---," Hermione began. 

"No, listen to me! Draco hasn't been wrong yet, has he? Draco told us what he said on the first night we got back. He threatened him, for Merlin's sake. Saying how Draco's father wasn't the favorite anymore, and how he was boasting about a job he was assigned. What else could it be? Goyle is You Know Who's new favorite, so he would have to finish the cabinet. With some help, but still. It was him! I know it! You have to keep an eye on him. Watch for him and Crabbe on the map, and let someone know if you see him do anything suspicious. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, so he's not going to be discreet about whatever he is doing. Here--" he handed the map to Hermione's hands. "Use anyone else you can rustle up from the D.A., Hermione, those contact Galleons will still work, right? Dumbledore says he'll out extra protection in the school." 

"Harry, have you told--" Hermione began. 

"I haven't got time to argue," Harry said, curtly. SHe knew what she was going to ask, and if he thought about her question, and the fact that Draco would be upset at him leaving, no matter what the reason, he wouldn't go. "Take this as well," He thrust the socks into Ron's hands. 

"Thanks. Um, why do I need socks?" Ron asked, confused. 

"You need what's wrapped in them, it's the Felix Felicis. Share it between yourselves and Draco too. Say good-bye to him for me. I'd better go, Dumbledore is waiting--" Harry got up to leave. 

"No!" Hermione shrieked. "We don't want it! You take it! Who knows what is waiting for you out there?" 

"I'll be fine. I'll be with Dumbledore." Harry insisted. "I want to know you lot are okay, and don't look at me like that, Hermione. I'll see you later," and he was off, hurrying back through the portrait hole, and toward the entrance hall. 

"Malfoy is going to kill him," Ron mused, turning the bottle of Felix over in his hand. 

"Come on. We have to tell him, somehow. I wish I would have given him one of the coins...oh! Neville! Neville!" Hermione called him over to her. 

"Yeah?" Neville answered, walking over to her. 

"Blaise is your partner in Herbology, yes?" she asked him. 

"Um, yes. Why?" Neville asked. 

"Last week, when you were absent for quite some time after dinner, where did you go?" Hermione inquired. Where was she going with this? Ron thought, confused. 

Neville flushed bright red immediately. "Slytherin," he muttered. "But we were just working on our project! No one has to know! Hermione, don't tell any--" 

"I already knew, Nev. Relax. What I'm asking is, how did you get in? Do you know the password?" Hermione asked. Ron was flabbergasted. He had no idea he and Blaise Zabini, of all people were so 'buddy-buddy'. 

"Yes. It's 'Pureblood', right now. Oi! Where are you going?" Neville shouted, but Hermione had already dashed off, Ron quickly trying to catch up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Why hasn't he written me, yet?" Draco wondered aloud, for the umpteenth time. 

Pansy rolled her eyes in annoyance. "For Merlin's sake, Drake. You need to calm down. He is probably still talking to the old coot. You know how fucking cryptic he is. Potter is most likely trying to get a straight answer out of him," 

"True," Blaise muttered, from behind the book he was reading. "Draco, I swear I will hex you into oblivion, no matter if you're my best mate or not, if you don't stop that incessant pacing!" 

Draco stopped immediately. He was a nervous wreck and felt like he had to DO something, before he went insane. Before he could, though, two figures charged into the common room, and clearly clashed with everything there. Draco never thought he would see the day where two Gryffindor's graced the Slytherin common room. Wait a minute, he thought. "Where is he?" he asked the two. 

"He's fine. He's with Dumbledore. They went somewhere, I'm not quite sure where, exactly, but--" Hermione began to explain, trying to catch her breath. 

"What?! He left? They fucking left? Oh, this is absolutely fan fucking tastic!" Draco shouted. He swiped his arm across the desk, knocking over books and bookends, along with quills and inkwells, sending them clattering and crashing to the floor in all directions. Hermione jumped at the outburst, and Ron stepped forward. 

"Harry only told us the basics. Look, he will be okay. He's Harry fucking Potter, remember? He always is okay," Ron said, lying a soothing arm on his shoulder. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. Pansy and Blaise looked at each other, not sure of what to do. 

"Alright. What did he tell you two to do? I want to help," Draco insisted. 

"But Harry said--" Hermione started, but Draco waved her off. 

"To hell with what he said. HE fucking left. I need to do something, before I go after him myself. Besides that, though, I haven't seen Goyle or Crabbe since I set foot into this common room, which means they are elsewhere in the castle. Harry doesn't know how those two idiots think, but I do. I need to find Professor Snape, and let him know what's going on," 

"Have you seen him, Drake?" Pansy asked. 

"No. Not since I came back. Odd...," Draco mused. It was true...he hadn't seen Severus since he, Pansy and Blaise had returned that evening, and he usually makes an appearance way before now, just to check on things. 

"Here. Let's see where he is," Hermione said, pulling the map out of her robe pocket. Draco's eyes widened. 

"What is that?" Draco asked, looking at the blank piece of parchment. 

"You'll see. 'I solemnly swear i'm up to no good'," Hermione recited. The map sprang to life, and she opened it, and began scanning it for Snape. Draco, Pansy and Blaise were amazed. 

'Is that...Hogwarts?" Pansy asked. 

"Yes. Now, quit looking blank and look for Snape," Ron instructed. Draco was about ready to heave an insult back at him, but Pansy, noticing this, smacked Draco lightly on the arm and shook her head. Draco but his tongue and looked all over the map. "I don't see him," 

"Must be malfunctioning, then," Blaise quipped. 

"The map NEVER malfunctions, or lies. He's not here. Or, he's in the Room of Requirement." Ron said. 

"Why would he be there?" Hermione asked. 

"Maybe he's trying to cut Goyle off? I don't see him or Crabbe on here either," Pansy said. 

"Damn it! We can't just go charging in there!" Blaise shouted. 

"No, we can't. That's something Gryffindors do. We have to think about this carefully. Now, he couldn't have fixed those cabinets on his own. We know this. What we don't know is who did, or who helped him. It has to be someone in the school," Draco uttered. 

"Who, though?" Pansy asked. "It has to be someone in our year. No one else has that kind of advanced magic," 

"Or they were Imperiused," Blaise mused. Draco, Pansy, Ron and Hermione looked at him. "What? It could happen!" 

"I know. Which would make it harder to figure out who it was," Draco said. He sighed in frustration and slammed his fist down on the table. Damn it! He needed to hear back from his parents or the Order or SOMEONE. He knew just the four of them alone wasn't going to be enough if the Death Eaters were coming. 

"We have to wait to hear back, Drake," Pansy said, suddenly. Draco looked at her. "Well, we do! We're going to need help, and you know it!" 

"What's happening?" Ron asked. 

"I sent a letter to the Order about an hour ago. They haven't responded. Which could mean, they haven't received it, or they have and they aren't taking this seriously." Draco informed Ron and Hermione. 

"Alright, well...that was good thinking, Draco," Hermione said, sending him a small smile. 

"Don't act so surprised. You think Harry is the brains of our relationship? Come on!" Draco joked. "He is smart, but rash. I tend to think things through, before I do them. Now what to do?" 

"I will contact the rest of the D.A. from these coins I made last year. Hopefully it reaches them," Hermione said, reaching in her pocket and extracting the coin. Draco chuckled a bit. 

"So, Umbridge was right, then? You guys made an ARMY last year?" Draco asked, smiling. 

"Not an army, really. It was more of a class, since that old toad didn't teach us any defense at all," Ron informed him. Draco laughed out loud now. "What?" 

"And D.A. stands for...?" Draco asked. 

"Dumbledore's Army," Hermione said, proudly. Draco, Pansy and Blaise all burst out laughing. "Oh, shut up! It was clever!" 

"Oh, yes. Not conspicuous at all," Pansy joked. 

"Are we a part of Dumbledore's Army now, then?" Draco asked, still chuckling a little. 

"I guess you are, aren't you?" Ron answered. "Welcome to the club," 

"Great! We will get t-shirts made!" Blaise teased. 

"And hats!" Pansy chimed in. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Focus, will you? We need to have a plan. I don't know how long Harry and Dumbledore will be gone, so we need to contact the D.A., keep and eye on Goyle...ugh. So much to do!" She began working on the message to send to the D.A, while the others just watched her. Hermione sent through the coin, 'WE NEED TO MEET. GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM, ASAP. PLEASE COME IMMEDIATELY'. She waited about 2 minutes, until a 'SEE YOU THERE' message came across it. She smiled. "Let's go," 

"What? Where are we going?" Draco asked, beginning to follow her. 

"Our common room. No offense, but this room is...dark." Hermione replied. Draco scowled at her back, while Ron chucked. Pansy and Blaise got up to follow their friends. 

"How are we going to get in?" Pansy asked, walking quickly to keep up. 

"They are Gryffindors, Pans. They obviously know the password," Blaise quipped. Pansy rolled her eyes. 

"Oh, right. How are the lions going to feel about a couple of snakes in their den?" Pansy joked. 

"They will get over it. This needs immediate attention, and our other meeting place is occupied. Which is sort of the problem," Hermione said, firmly. Ron got to the portrait hole first, said the password and everyone filed in behind them. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter, but I had to have some build up to the end. I think I can have this finished soon, since classes are light this week. So more to come, but here's one to tide you over! Let me know what you think!

Lucius was walking through Grimmauld Place aimlessly, not really looking for anything in particular. He was used to having his own things at his own house, but he knew why he was there. He was overwhelmed at the fact, even still, that he and his family were going to have a second chance. He hated the fact that he had, in his youth, followed all those idiots around. The Death Eaters, he thought. Idiots, the lot of them. When it became clear that Voldemort didn't just stand for pureblood social status, and he was more about murder and torture, that's when Lucius didn't want to be a part of it anymore. He loved his wealth and power, but he didn't believe in hurting people to get it. He would have gladly been a poor man, and live in a pitiful shack, as long as his family was healthy and happy. 

He finally came across the room with the Black Family tree. His eyes roamed over it, astonished at how expansive the Black family really was. He saw Narcissa's name, along with her sister Bellatrix and her other sister Andromeda. He noticed that the picture was cursed off, and it made his heart ache. He knew that Narcissa hadn't spoken to her estranged sister in quite some time. Well, hopefully now that will change, he thought. 

"Luc? What are you doing in here?" came a soft voice. He smiled and turned to face his wife.

"Just looking around. I haven't been here in many years, you remember," Lucius said. 

"I remember. This house holds a lot of memories. Sirius and I were close, as cousins. Regulus bothered me, to a point. His humor was very dry. Merlin, I never thought that...that they would be gone," Narcissa mused, looking at the family tree. "I came across Sirius' mother today," 

"What? Isn't she--" Lucius began, when Narcissa laughed and shook her head. 

"Yes. I meant her portrait. Molly explained it's attatched to the wall with a Permanent Sticking Charm. I have tried everything to get it down. Oh, you should have heard the things she was saying to me. Such an insufferable woman! Even as a portrait," 

"Lucius!" they heard a voice yell. Then, there were footsteps sounding down the hall, and Arthur blew through the doorway. He was breathing heavily. 

"What's the matter?" Lucius asked, concerned. 

"Letter from Draco. He didn't give many details, but I think something is happening at the school. We received the letter from Dumbledore earlier, about needing extra protection, if necessary. We should go," Arthur explained. He already had his traveling cloak over his arm. Molly appeared at his side, with Narcissa's in her hands. Lucius took out his wand and summoned his own to him. 

"You don't think--?" Narcissa asked.

"They are going to get in the school. Tonight. I know it. We have to go...now," Lucius said, firmly. 

"I already sent an owl to the rest of the Order. They are meeting us there," Arthur explained. 

"Are you sure they should go? They will be targeted first, Arthur," Molly said, shooting a glance at the Malfoy's. 

"Excuse me, Molly. But, I am not leaving the safety of my son to anyone else. Those bastards have hurt my son, and I'll be damned if they are going to hurt him anymore." Narcissa said, her eyes flashing. Lucius nodded in agreement. "We can handle ourselves. I know how they think. If they are going to the school, they have a reason. Probably for Dumbledore. I heard Him discussing it with Yaxley, at one point, but was shooed away before I could hear anything else. Now, we could be already at the school by now," she added, hurrying them along. 

"We can't apparate to Hogwarts, dear," Lucius said. 

Narcissa wanted to roll her eyes, but refrained. "I know this. However, we can get close enough to the school, and walk the rest," 

"Sounds good. Shall we?" Arthur asked. They all filed outside behind him, and apparated on the spot to the outside of Hogwarts. They saw the castle in the distance, but nothing out of the ordinary. They were only there for a few moments before Kingsley, Tonks, Remus and some others Narcissa and Lucius hadn't met yet, joined them. 

"Oh! Fred, George, Bill, Fleur...this is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I know you know of each other, but hadn't officially met yet," Arthur introduced them. 

Bill and Fleur smiled softly at them, while Fred and George nodded curtly. They all followed Arthur and Molly up to the castle, Kingsley and Tonks bringing up the rear. They had their wands out and on the ready, in case of any surprise attacks. 

"Remus," Fred whispered. 

"Yes?" Remus answered. 

"Are we sure they are ok?" Fred asked. 

"Very sure. They have...turned over a new leaf, so to speak," Remus said, smiling a little. 

George snorted. "About--"

"Bloody--" Fred joined in. 

"Time," They finished together. Lucius had heard this exchange, but said nothing. He agreed with them, after all. Narcissa held tightly to her husband's arm, while walking up. It took everything she had not to race ahead of everyone else, just to make sure her son was ok. To make sure they were all okay...

They finally reached the large front doors to the entrance hall, and Arthur raised his fist and banged three times. No answer right away, but Filch ended up opening the door after a few minutes. 

"We were expecting you. Come in," Filch drawled. They all filed past him, looking around the Entrance Hall. Remus and Kingsley didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but that didn't mean much. Death Eaters knew how to hide. 

"So? Where to?" Tonks asked impatiently. 

"Any students out of bed, Filch?" Lucius asked. 

"Curfew isn't for another hour, so some were wandering the halls," Filch informed them. 

"We need to speak with Professor McGonagall, please," Narcissa said. Filch nodded and beckoned them to follow him. He led them to her office, that was located behind the Transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall looked up at the sound of a knock on her door. 

"Come in," 

They all filed into her small office, essentially crowding the space. She nodded to them, but looked warily upon seeing both the elder Malfoy's there. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I don't believe it is wise for you both to be here tonight. We haven't been able to locate the two students in question, yet. Besides, we don't know anything is happening." McGonagall informed them. 

Narcissa fought the urge to roll her eyes at the woman. She pulled the letter from Draco from her robe pocket and handed it to her. McGonagall read it in a few moments, pursing her lips in a thin line. "My son wouldn't have sent this without believing it was him. He knows how they think, just like we do. We weren't in...His circle anymore, so we only know the main idea. Death Eaters are coming here. I don't know how or when, but they are coming. Now, are we going to just stand here and argue about it? Or are we going to handle this like adults?" Narcissa asked, giving the other woman a hard look. Lucius almost beamed at her. This is one of the many reasons he fell in love with his wife. The fire that burned in her eyes when she was passionate about something was absolutely astounding. 

"You're right. Headmaster Dumbledore has gone out for the evening, however, we can hold down the school. He already put in place protection for all the students and staff. The other Aurors are on their way as we speak." McGonagall informed them. Everyone nodded in understanding, and filed out of her office to go meet them. 

"Mr. Malfoy? I hope you realize that they will more than likely attack you and your wife first, for betrayal. It is a known fact that you both will be seen as traitors," McGonagall explained, as she walked toward Dumbledore's office. They were meeting the others when they came from the Ministry by Floo. 

"I am aware. However, that does not change anything. My family and this school is too important for them to come in and demolish it. I will not stand for it," Lucius insisted. If McGonagall was shocked or surprised at this, she didn't show it. She only nodded curtly and continued on her way. Who would have thought we would have the Malfoy's on our side, this time around? she thought, with a small smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Draco was standing off to the side in Gryffindor common room, listening to Hermione speak, then being interrupted over a dozen times with idiotic questions, and some good ones. His mind wasn't on the task at hand, though. He was thinking about where Harry was right now. Where is he? Draco wondered. Why did he leave? What mission was it? That manipulative old man probably forced him into it, he thought, angrily. He better be okay, or I swear I will... 

"You ok?" he heard Blaise whisper. Draco nodded, but didn't answer. Blaise nudged him. Draco rolled his eyes and looked at him with an annoyed expression. 

"I'm fine. Just want to go find the son of a bitch," Draco drawled. 

"I know. But, we can't do it alone. Hell, Crabbe and Goyle don't need wands to take people down, if you remember," Blaise reminded him. 

"I don't need help. I'll stun their asses and drag them away." Draco said. Blaise snorted. "What?" 

"The idea isn't entirely unappealing. But, we should at least have a plan. Which is what Granger is babbling on about, so pay attention." Pansy chimed in. Draco rolled his eyes and looked back over to the group. Some of the Gryffindors were glaring in his direction and he shot an icy glare at them. He was with Harry, liked his friends, but the other Gryffindors, save for a few? Not so much. 

"...we need to stop them from coming before they can get here. I know it's in the Room of Requirement, but what--" Hermione was explaining, but Neville interrupted her. 

"How do you know what he's working on in there?" he asked. The rest of the group nodded in agreement to his question. Ok, that's enough, Draco thought. He pushed himself off the wall, and walked to stand next to Hermione. 

"She knows because I told her. He is in there, and he is trying to bring Death Eaters here. Instead of sitting here and discussing what we could do, we should be out there, preventing it from happening," Draco drawled. 

"Malfoy!" Ron chided. 

"What? It's the truth and you know it. Look, I know most of you hate me and quite frankly I don't give a damn. Right now, we need to work together to achieve a goal," Draco explained. 

Neville stood up and went to stand at the head of the group. "I agree." Draco smiled at him and nodded his thanks. 

"Alright, then? Who is in? Make your decision now, and whoever is staying, STAY bloody here. You cannot change your mind once we--," Ron began, but was interrupted when a loud BANG! went off outside the tower. "What the hell was that?" 

BANG! 

Draco's heart sank. "That, was a spell," 

"Let's go!" Hermione commanded. She pulled out her wand, and ran to the portrait hole. Ron did the same and followed her, along with the rest of the group, save for a few stragglers that decided they would be more hurt then help in their own mission. Draco got to the portrait hole before them all, however. "Malfoy! Wait!" she yelled after him when he exited the tower. 

"Damn it! Is he channeling Harry or something?" Ron asked, running down the stairs after the blonde. 

"Seems to be. I don't know; I've never seen him act this way before. Did he ever hear back from his parents?" Hermione asked, struggling to keep up with Ron's long legged strides. 

"No. Oh, shit," Ron cursed, skidding to a halt. He saw Malfoy, throwing hexes and curses to any Death Eater he saw, unrelenting in his efforts. "He doesn't mess around, does he?" 

"No, which is good for us. Ron! Get down!" Hermione screamed at him, and shot a jinx at the pair of Death Eaters coming up behind him. She sent them flying into the wall, and down the staircase, knocking them out cold. Ron, got back up and grinned at her. 

"My hero," Ron joked. Hermione blushed and started running down the stairs again. 

Blaise and Pansy had caught up with their friend, and battled Death Eater, after Death Eater but no sign of Goyle or Crabbe anywhere. "Did you see him?" Pansy yelled over the noise. She shot a Bat Bogey Hex to the Death Eater trying to curse her. 

"No! Nowhere!" Blaise yelled back, in a battle of his own and sending two Death Eaters flying back. Draco had jinxed five Death Eaters by himself, and was breathing heavily. With no more to deal with at the moment, he turned to face his friends. 

"You would think that some ADULTS would help but, I guess that's too much to bloody ask!" Draco bellowed, irritated. He had sent that letter for a reason, for Merlin's sake! he thought angrily. 

"Now, Draco. That's no way to speak, is it? Yelling about like that, young man! It's undignified," they heard a voice say. Draco grinned and they turned around to see Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the Weasley twins behind them, clearly coming from battles of their own. Bill Weasley ran up to the group as well, nodding at them all. 

"Sorry, Mum," Draco said, not sounding sorry at all. "Get my letter, then?" he asked. 

"Yes, we did. Thank you," Arthur said, sincerely. He looked around, but frowned as he was doing so. "Where is Harry?" 

Draco scowled. "With Dumbledore. Apparently for a mission, of some sort. None of us know all of the details, but I am going to be having a word with him about taking off when he gets back," 

"Malfoy, he is with Dumbledore. He will be fine, he always is," Ron explained. Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" 

"What about him almost dying first year? When he retrieved the stone from Quirrell?" Draco asked. Hermione bit her lip, and Ron shuffled his feet. "Okay, then how about when he almost died rescuing Ginny from the Chamber? Or when you two rescued Sirius in third year? Or hell, here's a good one. When he was almost killed by Him in forth year at the end of the Triwizard's Tournament? Would you like me to go on?" Draco asked, irritated. Ron and Hermione shook their heads. "Okay then. I have a right to be worried sick, don't I? Good. But, for now we have a job to do." 

Lucius looked confused, but Narcissa smiled at her son. She wasn't stupid, and she knew what was going on. However, this was so not the time to bring it up; she would discuss it with him later. "Yes we do." she agreed. Lucius shook himself out of his thoughts and nodded in agreement. 

"Ah! There you are! Traitors!" they heard a man screech. 

Lucius whipped around just in time to hear a spell being sent their way. "Protego!" he bellowed, and a shield went up around them, effectively blocking the spell. "Ah, Amycus. Where is your sister, then? I thought you two were attatched at the hip?" he sneered. He pointed his wand right at her, and the woman actually looked frightened for a moment. 

"None of your business! It ends tonight!" he cackled. Lucius rolled his eyes. He shot a hex his way, knocking him back against the wall. 

"Insufferable man," Lucius grumbled. 

Draco grinned at his father for a moment, but shook out of it, trying to concentrate. "I know there are more out there. We need to split up. Everyone should have at least one Auror in their group, or more if they can. Let's go," he commanded them. 

"Damn, he really IS channeling Harry, isn't he?" Ron asked Hermione, as they both along with GInny, Luna and Neville teamed up with Fred, George and Kingsley headed down another corridor, looking for Death Eaters. 

"Well, someone has to take charge, right?" Neville asked. 

"I just didn't think he had it in him, to be honest," Ron said. 

"I heard that, Weasley!" Draco yelled behind them. He had teamed up with his parents, Oansy and Blaise, Bill, Fleur and Tonks. 

"I meant you to!" Ron bellowed back. Draco glared in his direction, but had no heat behind it. He knew where Wealsey was coming from. Up until he had confessed to Harry his mission that night, he considered himself a coward. He didn't like that fact about himself, but that't how it was. 

"Ron! Hush!" Hermione scolded him. Ron rolled his eyes, but knew she was right. He kept his eyes open for any Death Eaters, listening intently for any noises that were out of the ordinary. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Dumbledore return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have canon in it. Some events have to happen, in order for the story to play out. Obviously, some things have been changed to include our favorite boys. So don't hate me too much when you see actual canon. :)

Once back under the starry sky, Harry heaved Dumbledore onto the top of the nearest boulder and then to his feet. Sodden and shivering, Dumbledore's weight still upon him, Harry concentrated harder than he had ever done upon his destination: Hogsmeade. Closing his eyes, gripping Dumbledore's arm as tightly as he could, he stepped forward into that feeling of horrible compression. 

He knew it had worked before he opened his eyes: The smell of salt, the sea breeze had gone. He and Dumbledore were shivering and dripping in the middle of the dark High Street in Hogsmeade. For one terrible moment Harry's imagination showed him more Inferi creeping toward him around the sides of shops, but he blinked and saw that nothing was stirring; all was still, the darkness complete but for a few streetlamps and lit upper windows. 

"We did it, Professor!" Harry whispered with difficulty; he suddenly realized that he had a searing stitch in his chest. "We did it! We go the Horocrux!" 

Dumbledore staggered against him. For a moment, Harry thought that his inexpert Apparation had thrown Dumbledore off balance; then he saw his face, paler and damper than ever in the distant light of a streetlamp. 

"Sir, are you alright?" 

"I've been better," said Dumbledore weakly, though the corners of his mouth twitched. "That potion...was no health drink..." 

And to Harry's horror, Dumbledore sank to the ground. "Shit," Harry muttered. "Sir-it's okay, sir, you're going to be alright, don't worry-" 

He looked around desperately for help, but there was nobody to be seen and all he could think about was that he must somehow get Dumbledore quickly to the Hospital Wing. "We need to get you up to the school, sir...Madam Pomfrey..." 

"No," said Dumbledore. "It is...Professor Snape whom I need...But I do not think...I can walk very far just yet..."

"Right-sir, listen-I'm going to knock on a door, find a place you can stay-then I can run and get Madam--" 

"Severus," said Dumbledore clearly. "I need Severus..." 

"All right then, Snape-but I'm going to have to leave you for a moment so I can--" 

Before Harry could make a move, however, he heard running footsteps. His heart leapt: somebody had seen, somebody knew they needed help--and looking around he saw Madam Rosmerta scurrying down the dark street toward them on high-heeled, fluffy slippers, wearing a silk dressing gown embroidered with dragons. 

"I saw you Apparate as I was pulling my bedroom curtains! Thank goodness, thank goodness, I couldn't think what to-but what's wrong with Albus?" She came to a halt, panting and stared down, wide eyed, at Dumbledore.

Harry explained he was hurt, and asked her to help get him up to the school. Her face became a shocked and hurt expression. 

"Haven't you seen?" she asked them both. 

"What has happened, Rosmerta?" Dumbledore asked. 

"The--the Dark Mark, Albus," and she pointed to the sky, in the direction of Hogwarts. Dread flooded Harry at the sound of the words. He turned and saw it; there it was. Hanging in the sky above the school, a green skull with a serpent tongue, the mark Death Eaters left behind when they entered a building....wherever they had murdered. No...Harry thought. 

"NO!" Harry screamed into the night. 

"When did it appear?" asked Dumbledore. 

"A few minutes ago," she replied. 

"We need to return to the castle at once," said Dumbledore. "Rosemerta" --and though he staggered a little, he seemed wholly in command of the situation--"We need transport--brooms--"

"I have a couple behind the bar," she said, looking very frightened. "Shall I run and fetch--?" 

"No, Harry can do it," 

Harry raised his wand at once. "Accio Rosmerta's Brooms!" A second later, they heard a loud bang as the front door of the pub burst open; two brooms had shot out into the street and were racing each other to Harry's side, where they stopped dead, quivering slightly at waist height. 

"Rosemerta, please send a message to the Ministry." said Dumbledore, as he mounted his broom nearest him. "It might be that nobody within Hogwarts has yet realized anything is wrong...Harry, put on your Invisibility Cloak," 

Harry pulled his Cloak out of his pocket and threw it over himself before mounting his broom: Madam Rosmerta was already tottering back toward her pub as Harry and Dumbledore kicked off from the ground and rose up into the air. 

Harry glanced over at Dumbledore, ready to catch him if he should stagger or fall, but the Dark Mark seemed to light a fire under him as they flew steadily toward the castle. Harry had a million thoughts racing through his mind. How long had they been gone? Had Ron, Hermione, and Draco's luck run out by now? Was it one of them who had caused the Mark to be set over the school, or was it Neville, or Luna, or some other member of the D.A.? If it was...he was the one who had told them to keep a look out over things and patrol the corridors...they could have been safe in their beds. Would he yet again be the one responsible for someone else's death? He felt tears threatening to spill down his cheeks, and he blinked them away. What if the Death Eaters went after Draco? Of course they fucking would, Harry thought angrily. Just because he is who is he is. Damn it...go faster! he thought to his broom. 

Dumbledore was muttering in a strange language, as they flew over the boundary wall into the grounds: Dumbledore was undoing the enchantments he himself had set around the castle so they could enter at full speed. The Dark Mark was glittering over the Astronomy Tower...had that meant that death had occurred there? 

Dumbledore had already crossed the crenellated ramparts and was dismounting; Harry landed next to him seconds later and looked around. The ramparts were deserted. The door to the spiral staircase that led back into the castle was closed. There was no sign of a struggle, or a fight to the death, of a body. 

"What does it mean?" Harry asked Dumbledore, looking up at the green skull with it's serpent's tongue glinting evilly above them. "Is it the real MArk? Has someone definelty been--Professor?" In the dim green light, Harry saw Dumbledore clutching at his chest with his blackened hand. 

"Go and wake Severus," said Dumbledore faintly but clearly. "Tell him what happened and bring him to me. Do nothing else, speak to nobody else, and do not remove your cloak. I shall wait here," 

"But--" 

"You swore to obey me, Harry--go!" 

Harry hurried over to the door leading to the spiral staircase, but when his hand had only just closed upon the iron ring of the door he heard running footsteps on the other side. He looked around to Dumbledore, who ordered him to retreat. Harry backed away and drew his wand. The door burst open and Harry was about to strike when---

"Draco!" Harry peeked out from under his cloak. Draco looked widely around and saw Dumbledore, and then Harry bloody Potter's head peeking out of nowhere. He was bleeding from his pale cheek. "What happened--?" 

"Harry! Get Draco under the cloak now!" Harry didn't need telling twice, and grabbed Draco's arm and threw the cloak over both of them. 

"Harry, I swear to Merlin I am going to--" Draco began, but Harry shushed him for the moment. 

"Was someone behind you? What happened?" Harry whispered. He resisted the urge to reach out and wipe the blood trickling down his cheek. 

"Goyle. He spotted me when I got cut off from the group." Draco said, breathlessly. Then, the door again burst open and somebody erupted through it and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" 

Harry's and Draco's bodies became instantly rigid and immobile, and they felt themselves fall back against the tower wall, propped like unsteady statues, unable to move or speak. Draco was confused, as was Harry. Expelliarmus was not a Freezing Charm--

You have got to be fucking kidding me, Draco thought. Then, by the light of the Mark, they saw Dumbledore's wand flying in an arc over the edge of the ramparts and they both understood...Dumbledore had wordlessly immobilized Harry and Draco, and the second he had taken to perform the spell had cost him his chance of defending himself. Even if it was just against Goyle...

Standing by the ramparts, very white in the face, Dumbledore still showed no sign of panic or distress. He merely looked across at his disarmer and said, "Good evening, Gregory,"

Goyle stepped forward, glancing around quickly to check that he and Dumbledore were alone. His eyes fell on the second broom. "Who else is here? I was chasing that coward Malfoy, but I lost him. Who's broom is that?" 

"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?" 

Harry felt Draco try to struggle against the spell, as he was trying to do as well but to no avail. Draco wanted to hex that blubbering oaf into oblivion for everything he has done, and now what he was trying to do. Harry, not knowing what Draco was thinking, wanted to do the same and to help Dumbledore. They saw Goyle's eyes shift back to Dumbledore in the greenish glare of the Mark.

"No. I've got backup. There are Death Eaters in your school, tonight. Didn't matter that he warned them...they are still here," 

"Who warned who, Gregory?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"That blonde cowardly git. He warned your side," 

"Well, well. Very good, indeed. However, I must wonder...how did you manage it? Found a way to let them in, did you?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Yeah," Goyle said, who was panting. "Right under your nose and you never realized!" Draco wanted to gag when Goyle looked so pleased with himself. 

"Ingenious," Dumbledore said. "Yet...forgive me...where are they now? You seem unsupported. Even your friend Vincent is missing," 

"They met some of your guards...which apparently now include the blood traitors," Goyle spat. "They are having a fight down below. They won't be long...I came on ahead. I have a job to do," 

"Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy," said Dumbledore softly. 

There was silence and it was driving Harry and Draco both mad. They stood imprisoned within their own invisible, paralyzed, bodies, staring at the two of them. Their ears were straining to hear sounds of the Death Eaters' distant fight, and in front of them Gregory Goyle did nothing but stare at Albus Dumbledore, who incredibly, smiled.

"Gregory...you are not a killer," 

"How do you know?" Goyle asked at once. He flushed as he realized he asked this. "You don't know what I am capable of!" 

"I know that you replaced Draco Malfoy as my intended killer. I know that you felt important that Voldemort chose you for this. You felt like you were finally out from the shadows--" Dumbledore ticked off reason after reason, and Draco's blood ran cold as Dumbledore used his name in the same sentence as 'killer'. Harry wanted to let Draco know that that wasn't him anymore. That it would all be alright--but there he stood, frozen as ever, and incapable to help anyone. 

"Malfoy? HA! He isn't half the man that I am! He couldn't kill a fly, let alone you!" Goyle shouted. "He couldn't even finish the cabinet--he was too much of a coward to even do that!" At that moment, somewhere in the depths of the castle below Harry and Draco heard a muffled yell. Goyle stiffened and glanced over his shoulder. 

"Someone is putting up a good fight," said Dumbledore conversationally. "But, you were saying...yes, you have managed to introduce Death Eaters into my school, which I thought impossible...How did you do it?" 

Goyle wasn't paying attention. He was still listening to whatever was happening below and seemed almost paralyzed as Harry and Draco were. 

"Perhaps you ought to get on with the job alone," suggested Dumbledore. "What if your backup has been thwarted by the guard? As you have perhaps realized, there are members of Order of the Phoenix here tonight too. And after all, you don't really need any help...I have no wand at the moment...I cannot defend myself..."

Goyle stared at him. 

"I see," said Dumbledore kindly. "You call Draco Malfoy a coward because he did not want to murder, did not want to help murderers into the castle...where your friends live and sleep...yet, here you are. You are afraid to act until they join you," 

"HE IS A COWARD! I AM NOT AFRAID! YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO IS AFRAID!" Goyle shouted at him, but still not making any move to hurt Dumbledore. 

"But why? I don't think you will kill me, Gregory. Killing is not nearly as easy as the innocent believe...So tell me, while we wait for your friends....how did you smuggle them in here? It seems you knew how to do it...unless you had help," 

Goyle looked like he wanted to throw his wand down and run away, or shout, or vomit. He took several deep breaths, glaring at Dumbledore, his wand still pointing at his heart. Then, he began explaining. "Yeah, I had help. So what?" 

"You repaired it, then?" Dumbledore asked. Harry couldn't beleive that they were just chatting like this! Draco could have scoffed, if he was able to move. Goyle always did have a big mouth, he thought. 

"It doesn't matter! None of this matters! I completed the mission when Malfoy couldn't! I did it! I got them in here, right under your nose!" Goyle cried, triumphantly. 

Dumbledore slid a little down the ramparts, the strength in his legs apparently fading, and Harry struggled fruitlessly, along with Draco, against the enchantment binding them. 

"As a matter of fact, I did know it was you who replaced Draco. I was sure it was you," Dumbledore said. Harry looked incredulous. What?!

"Why didn't you try to stop me then?" Goyle demanded. 

"I tried, Goyle. Professor Snape has been keeping watch over you on my orders--" 

"He hasn't been obeying YOUR orders...why would he?" Goyle boomed. 

"Of course he wouldn't tell you, Gregory, but--"

"He is a double agent, you stupid old man, he isn't working for you, you just think he is!" Goyle said. Draco was shocked at this. He knew his godfather well...or at least, he thought he did. He thought Sev was with the Order...he got his parents to safety. Helped him this whole year...and yet...

"We must agree to differ on that, Gregory. It so happens that I trust Professor Snape--" 

There was another yell from below, rather louder than the last. Goyle looked nervously over his shoulder again, then back at Dumbledore. "You must have had assistance in all of this," 

"Why do you keep saying that? I could have done it myself!" 

"I'm sure you could have. However, history shows you have always had Draco to do the hard work for you. This is the same case here. He figured out all of this, didn't he? However, he realized before it was too late, that his heart wasn't in it. He realized his heart lied somewhere else," Dumbledore mused. Draco's heart clenched. He knew where his heart did lie, and he was standing right next to him, just as paralyzed as he was. 

"Oh, yes. Malfoy, shagging the Chosen One. Bet you didn't think you would live to see your golden boy a fag, did you?" Goyle sneered. 

"Do not use that offensive word in front of me," said Dumbledore. Meanwhile, Harry's blood was boiling, as was Draco's. Draco swore to every deity in existence that he would curse Goyle repeatedly until he couldn't remember his own name and that he was a slobbering, drooling mess for making that remark. 

Goyle gave a harsh laugh. "You care about me saying "Fag" when I'm about to kill you?" 

"Yes I do," said Dumbledore, and Harry saw his feet slide a little on the floor as he struggled to remain upright. "But as for being about to kill me, Goyle, you have had several long minutes now, we are quite alone, I am more defenseless than you can have dreamed of finding me, and you still have not acted...Now, about tonight, I am a little puzzled on how it happened...You knew that I had left the school? But, of course," Dumbledore answered his own question, "Rosmerta saw me leaving, she tipped you off," 

"She said you were just going for a drink and would be right back..." Goyle said. 

"Well, I certainly did have a drink...and I came back...after a fashion," mumbled Dumbledore. "So you decided to spring a trap for me?" 

"Actually, that was Vince's idea...anyway it doesn't matter! We did that to get you to hurry up to see who had been killed. And it worked!" Goyle said. 

"Yes and no," said Dumbledore. "Am I to take it that no one has been murdered?" 

"Someone is dead. One of your people...I don't know who, it was dark. I stepped over the body...I was supposed to be up here waiting for you when you got back, but I had to get past your Phoenix lot, and the blood traitors." 

"Oh, I take it the elder Malfoy's are here as well?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Yes, and they will be killed. They will make sure of that," Goyle hissed. Draco clenched his jaw and tried struggling against the enchantment again. There was a bang and shouts from below, louder than ever; it sounded like people were fighting on the actual staircase that led to where Dumbledore, Goyle, Harry and Draco stood. Harry's and Draco's hearts were beating loudly in their invisible chests...someone was dead, but who? they both thought. 

"How about we discuss your options, Gregory?" Dumbledore asked. 

"My options!" said Goyle loudly. "I'm standing here, with a wand--I'm about to kill you--" 

"We have already established that you aren't. Let us have no more pretense about that, now. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it when you first disarmed me, you would have not stopped for anything," Dumbledore said. 

"I haven't got any options! He chose me! He replaced Draco with me! I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!" Goyle shrieked, suddenly as white as Dumbledore. Draco wanted to roll his eyes. That's one reason I didn't want to do any of it, or be a part of it anymore, you fucking bumbling idiot! he thought angrily. 

"I understand your situation," Dumbledore said. "Why else do you think I have not confronted you before now? Just like I knew Draco was the one who had this mission before you, I knew that you would have been murdered if Lord Voldemort realized that I suspected you," 

Goyle winced at the sound of his name. 

"I did not speak to you about this, just like I never spoke to Draco about it, just in case he would use Legilimency on you," Dumbledore continued. "But now at last we can speak plainly to each other....No harm has been done, you have hurt nobody. I can help you, Gregory," 

"No you can't," Goyle said, his wand hand shaking very badly indeed. "Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice. And do not spew that 'Come to the light side' bullshit you did at Malfoy, because I can tell you it will not work with me! You are at my mercy!" 

"No, Gregory. It is my mercy, and not yours that matters now." 

Goyle did not speak. He gaped at Dumbledore, his wand hand still trembling. Harry and Draco saw his wand drop a fraction, Draco in disbelief. He knew Greg and how he thought. He could be easily swayed to any side, and yet--

"Dumbledore cornered!" a lumpy looking man with an odd lopsided leer gave a wheezy giggle. Oh, damn it all...not him...Draco thought. 

"Good evening, Amycus," said Dumbledore. "That's quite a nasty bump you have there..." he pointed to the man's head, and Amycus' hand flew to his forehead. "And you have brought Alecto, too...Charming..." 

"Got hit by a blood traitor." Amycus grumbled. Draco wanted to grin at the thought of either of his parents taking down that arsehole. 

"Do it," said the stranger standing nearest to Harry and Draco. Draco's heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. He had been afraid of people before, but none like the man standing closest to him. He had a voice like none that Harry had ever heard: a rasping bark of a voice. Harry could smell a powerful mixture of dirt, sweat and unmistakeably, blood coming from him. His filthy hands had long yellowish nails. Draco knew that even if he wasn't being held by the enchantment, he would be frozen on the spot even now. 

"Is that you, Fenir?" asked Dumbledore. 

"That's right," rasped the other. "Pleased to see me, Dumbledore?"

"No, I cannot say that I am," 

Greyback grinned, showing his pointed teeth. "But you know how much I love children,"

"So you can change on nights when it is not a full moon now? This is most unusual...You have developed a taste for human flesh that cannot be satisfied once a month?" 

"That's right," said Fenir Greyback. "Shocks you that, does it? Frightens you?"

"I cannot pretend that it doesn't disgust me a little," said Dumbledore. "And yes, I am a little shocked that Gregory here invited you, of all people, into the school where his friends live..."

"I didn't," breathed Goyle. He was not looking at Fenir...he didn't seem to want to even glance at him. Draco knew why...he knew what that monster was capable of. "I didn't know he was going to come--"

"So many throats to be ripped out...delicious. But, I could do you for afters, Dumbledore," Fenir leered at him. 

"No," said the forth Death Eater sharply. "We've got orders. Greg has to be the one to do it. Now, Greg, and quickly," 

Goyle was shaking. He looked less sure than ever about the mission at hand, and it showed on his now pale face. Dumbledore continued to grow weaker, as he slid even farther down the wall. 

"He's not long for this world anyway, if you ask me!" said Amycus. Oh for Salazar's sake, shut up, Draco thought angrily. "What's wrong then, Dumby?" 

"Oh, weaker resistance, slower reflexes, Amycus," Dumbledore said. "Old age, in short...One day perhaps it will happen to you...if you're lucky...," 

"I don't even know why the Dark Lord is botherin' to kill ya! Come on, Greg! DO IT!" Amycus yelled. 

But, at that moment there were renewed sounds of scuffling from below and a voice shouted, "They've blocked the stairs--REDUCTO!" and Harry's heart pounded as did Draco's. That was Lucius' voice, Harry thought. At that moment, during the four Death Eaters arguing, and one sending Fenir Greyback flying back when he made a move to attack Dumbledore, there stood Snape, his wand clutched in his hand as he examined the scene. 

"Severus..." said a quiet voice. 

That sound freightned both Harry and Draco to their cores. For the first time, Dumbledore was pleading. Snape said nothing, but walked forward to push Goyle out of the way. Draco wanted to scream. No...what...what are you doing? he thought at his godfather. 

Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face. 

"Severus...please..." 

Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore. "Avada Kedavra!" and a jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Harry's scream of horror never left him; Draco felt all the breath leave his body, feeling like someone punched him in the stomach. They were forced to watch as Dumbledore was blasted into the air and over the wall. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle rages on.

Harry stood frozen, even though the spell that Dumbledore had cast on both he and Draco had worn off. Draco couldn't move; he couldn't speak. He couldn't fathom what he had just witnessed. Sev...his godfather...killed Dumbledore. He thought that he was on their side. He gathered courage all year because of him! Draco wanted to scream.

"Out of here, quickly," Snape said, grabbing Goyle by the arm and forcing him through the door ahead of the rest. When Harry and Draco realized they could move again, Harry threw the cloak off of them, and went after the last Death Eater, the last to leave the top of the tower. 

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry shouted. The Death Eater fell as though hit in the back by something solid and collapsed to the ground. He had barely hit the floor when Draco and Harry scrambled over him. 

Draco kept up stride for stride with Harry, as they clambered down the staircase. Draco could tell Harry was just as shocked, angered and upset at this as he was. They both ran headlong into the battle that was forging underneath them. Harry crashed into Fenrir, and felt the werewolf collapse against him. Draco yanked him off of Harry with a huge grunt of effort, as a jet of green light came flying toward them. They ducked out of the way, and continued on. 

"We have to get to Snape. I have to get to Dumbledore...I..." Harry panted. 

"Harry--we will do all of that. We have to survive this, first," Draco said, breathlessly. He knew Harry was upset, and when Harry Potter was upset, he could be irrational and erratic. Draco didn't want Harry to be next in line to death's door, just because he couldn't think clearly. Draco was upset as well, but he was taught to never let emotions rule his head. Draco saw a flash of red hair in front of him, and his heart plummeted into his stomach. "Harry!" he screamed, pointing ahead of him. 

Harry didn't respond. Only saw that Ginny was in a battle with the lumpy Death Eater, Amycus, who was throwing hex after hex while she dodged them: Amycus was cackling, enjoying himself. "Crucio! Crucio! Dance! Dance, little pretty--" 

Draco didn't know who got there first, but both he and Harry yelled, "Impedimenta!" at the same time. Their jinx hit the Death Eater in the chest, causing him to squeal like a stuck pig. He was lifted off his feet, and slammed into the opposite wall, out of sight behind Ron, Professor McGonagall and Lupin. Harry saw Lucius and Tonks fighting a rather large Death Eater, who was sending jinx after jinx at them, all the while screaming at Lucius. 

"BLOOD TRAITOR! SCUM! YOU ARE NO DIFFERENT FROM US!" 

"I may be a blood traitor, but I am doing what's right! NOW, SHUT UP!" Lucius screamed back at him, and hit the Death Eater with a hex in the chest, sending him flying back. Lucius' blond hair had flown into his face,and he blew it out of the way with a puff of air from his mouth, stood upright and straightened his robes. Tonks resisted the urge to giggle at him.

"You know, we could use someone like you on the Aurors. Just saying. Think about it, yeah?" Tonks told him, breathing heavily but smiling. 

"Harry! Draco! Where did you come from??" Ginny cried out, but there was no time to answer her. They put their heads down and sprinted forward, avoiding a blast overhead. Lucius watched his son run with Harry, and knew that Harry would keep him safe. He didn't know when he accepted that as a fact, but inside he just knew. He didn't have time to think about it as another Death Eater threw a curse his and Tonks way, and he sent up a large shield around them. As the shield went up, Tonks bound him up with "Incarcerous!" 

"Nice," Lucius muttered, with a smirk. 

"Thank you," Tonks said with a nod. "How many left?" 

"Not sure how many came in. A lot I don't recognize, though. I need to find Narcissa. She might be--" Lucius began, but heard a woman shriek behind him. "GET DOWN!" and he and Tonks ducked, as a red light flashed overhead. 

"Bellatrix!" he heard Narcissa shout. 

"Oh, dear sister. My, how the mighty have fallen," Bellatrix snarled. 

"Of course, you mean yourself. How dare you send an Unforgivable at my husband?" Narcissa snapped. 

"He deserves it. To be fair, so do you. Cr--" Bellatrix started to send a Crucio at her sister, but Lucius sprang into action. 

"Impedimenta!" he shouted, causing her to go flying back. Narcissa looked murderous. 

"I'm sorry, Cissy, but she was--" but she silenced him with a chaste kiss. 

"Thank you," Narcissa whispered. He kissed the top of her forehead. 

"It's my job." Lucius said, with a slight smile. 

"Okay, enough of that! We need to round everybody up and then see what the hell is going on! Let's go!" Tonks commanded. 

"She's got spunk, i'll give her that," Lucius said, with a chuckle. They both followed Tonks, to join McGonagall, and round up the rest of the Death Eaters attacking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape must not get away, he must not---Harry was thinking, and he tripped over something hard and solid, almost pulling Draco with him. He gasped when he saw what, or who, it was. 

"Neville! Are you--?" 

"'m fine," Neville muttered. "Malfoy...Snape and Goyle...just ran past..." 

"We're on it!" Harry shouted, and saw Draco send a hex to the floor at the Death Eater McGonagall was in combat with, sending the man into a fit of screaming pain, due to the spell hitting him in the face. He turned around, and ran after Amycus and Alecto, Draco hollering after them. 

"Stay out!" 

"Really?" Harry asked, sarcastically. 

"Yes, really! Potter, you don't realize what this means...if they can get in once, they can get in again. So many younger people on his side...vulnerable and idiotic...will let them in again," Draco explained. 

"Ugh, alright. We have to go," Harry said, standing up. He and Draco took off running again, ignoring the bangs issuing from behind them, and the yells from the others to come back. While running, it was hard to talk, but he needed to know--"Did you k--"

"Don't even finish that question, Potter," 

"I was just--" 

"Don't just anything. Don't. How the hell--you know what? Nevermind. We need to find them, so shut up and run." Draco hissed. Harry did exactly that. As they ran, they ran by others who have heard the noise and have woken up. They clambered over the suits of armor that had been upset, and ran past Ernie Macmillian and another Hufflepuff in pajamas. 

"We heard something--and saw the Dark Mark, and--" Ernie began, but Draco shushed them, and he and Harry ran past them. 

"They must have reached the grounds by now!" Harry yelled, remembering to leap the Vanishing step down the concealed staircase. Harry and Draco flew across the entrance hall and onto the dark grounds. Draco could make out the large, blonde Death Eater and if he squinted, Sev and Goyle...

"There they are!" Draco shouted. Harry saw them, and tried to will his legs to move faster, no matter how his lungs were screaming at him to stop. They saw flash after flash of lights, but didn't realize what it was. But, soon--

"Harry! Hagrid!" Draco yelled. Harry understood, now. Hagrid had emerged from his cabin and was trying to stop the Death Eaters from escaping. Harry, no matter the stitch in his chest and the fire burning in his legs, ran down to Hagrid's cabin. No...not Hagrid too...he thought. 

"Harry! Harry! NO DAMN YOU! GET BACK HERE! WE CAN'T--damn it!" Draco hollered after him, and began to follow, breaking into yet another sprint. 

Harry didn't get too far, because something hit Draco hard in the small of the back and he fell forward on his face, smacking hard into the ground. Draco screamed, but the same hit him in the back, causing him to fall as well. His head hit on a rock, and immediately his head began to spin. 

"Harry.." he whispred, before everything went black. 

Harry knew, even before he rolled over, that the brother and sister were closing in on him. "Impedimenta!" he yelled as he rolled over again, crouching close to the dark ground. He almost screamed out when he saw Draco, laying there and bleeding from the nose and unconscious. Harry leapt to his feet in rage and called out to Snape, sending a jinx his way.

"Stupefy!" he yelled. He missed, sending the light soaring past Snape's head. Snape turned and hissed, "Run, Goyle!" and turned back to Harry. 

"Cruc--" But Snape blocked the curse, knocking Harry backward off his feet before he could complete it. Harry rolled over and scrambled back up again as the huge Death Eater behind him yelled, "Incendio!".

An explosive bang came from behind him, and an orange light flooded the darkness around them. Hagrid's house was on fire. 

"Fang's in there, yer evil--!" Hagrid bellowed. Harry sent another curse, or tried to, toward the figure ahead in the firelight, but Snape blocked it. 

"No Unforgivable Curses from you, Potter!" Snape shouted over the flames, Hagrid's yells and the yelping of Fang, who was trapped in the house. "You don't have the stomach for it--" 

"You attacked your Godson, and you want to talk to me about having the stomach for something?!" Harry screamed at him. "Fight back! You coward...FIGHT BACK!" and Snape sent him flying with almost a lazy flick of his wand. 

"Don't talk about what you don't understand, Potter! Call me a coward, do you? Your father never attacked me unless it was four on one, what would you say about that?" Snape sneered. 

"Stupef--"

"Blocked again! Until you learn to keep your mouth closed and your mind shut! Haven't been learning much from my dear, sweet Godson then, have you?" Snape hissed. 

"You---saved his---parents--. How could you do this to him?" Harry croaked out over the pain racing through his body. With all the other Death Eaters watching, Snape pointed his wand at Harry and bent down low. To them, it looked like he was going to curse Harry again. What Snape did then, rocked Harry to the core of his very being. 

"Keep him safe," he muttered...almost pleading. He stood and shouted to the others. "Now, COME! Before the Ministry turns up--," 

The blonde Death Eater went to curse Harry, but Snape blocked it. "NO! Don't you remember our orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord! We are to leave him. GO!" and Harry felt the ground shutter as Snape said this, as he saw the Death Eaters, Goyle in tow heading toward the Gates. In that moment, he didn't care if he lived or died. He got up in a steaming fit of rage, pushing himself to his feet. 

"Sectum--!" he tried to send Snape's way, but the curse was blocked yet again. Harry was only a few feet away from Snape, and could see his face. It was contorted in anger, just as his was. Willing all his power into his concentration, he thought, Levi--

"NO, POTTER!" screamed Snape. There was a loud bang and Harry was soaring backward, hitting the ground hard again, right next to Draco who was starting to come to. Draco blinked a few times and saw Harry, struggling with pain. Draco, even though his head was pounding rolled over and came face to face with his godfather. 

"You--how could you?" Draco cried. 

"You dare use my own spells against me, Potter? It was I who invented them--I, the Half Blood Prince!" Snape screamed at Harry, and ignoring Draco completely. Draco, who was skilled at wordless, wandless magic, taught to him by the man screaming at Harry, sent Snape flying back with a wordless "Impedimenta," 

"Don't--you---dare," Draco spat. 

"Insolent little brat! How dare you--" Snape started to grunt out, but Draco knocked him back again. Snape fell to his back, but recovered in a matter of seconds. He disappeared through the Gates and apparated away. Draco was breathing heavily, from the pain in his head, and the pain in his heart. 

"Harry? Are you alright?" Draco checking him over with his hands, eyes scanning over him. 

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled, and hopped to his feet, feeling a searing pain in his ribs. Broken, if he had to guess. Draco got shakily to his feet and followed Harry down to where Hagrid's cabin that was still on fire. 

"'Arry! Malfoy! Are ye alrigh'?" Hagrid boomed at them. 

"FIne, fine. Are you alright?" Harry asked him. 

"Course I am. Take more than that ter finish me," Hagrid wrapped Harry in a hug almost bone crushing, Harry let out a yelp of pain. "What's wrong, Harry?" he asked him, fear in his eyes. 

"Broken ribs," Draco answered for him. He took Harry's hand and said, "Hospital wing. Now. Oh, but first..." Draco said, pointing his wand toward Hagrid's house and shouting, "Aguamenti!" sending a jet of water toward Hagrid's house, trying to put out the flames. Hagrid shouted it too, as did Harry, putting out the immense flames that were engulfing the house. 

"S'not too bad...nothing Dumbledore won't be able to put righ'..." Hagrid muttered, after they had finished. Harry felt a searing pain in his chest, which had nothing to do with anything physical. 

"Hagrid..." 

"I was bindin' up a couple o' bowtruckle legs when I heard 'em comin'," Hagrid was explaining, staring at his wrecked cabin. "They'll've burnt ter twigs, poor little things..." 

"Hagrid..."

"What the ruddy hell was Snape doin' with them? I saw them runnin' down from the castle...where's he gone?" Hagrid asked. 

"He..." Harry cleared his throat, and Draco grabbed his hand, trying to lend support. "Hagrid--he killed..." 

"Killed?" said Harry loudly, staring down at Harry and Draco. "Snape killed? What are yeh on abou'?" 

"Dumbledore," Harry breathed out. "Snape killed Dumbledore." Hagrid looked at him blankly, uncomprehending. 

"Dumbledore wha' Harry?"

"He killed him, Hagrid. Sn--he killed the Headmaster," Draco choked out, his emotions rising up in his throat. 

"Don' say that," Hagrid said roughly. 

"We saw it happen," Harry said. 

"Yeh couldn' have,"

"We saw it, Hagrid." Draco said, regretfully. Hagrid shook his head; his expression was disbelieving but sympathetic.

"Maybe...maybe Dumbledore had told Snape ter go with them Death Eaters," Hagrid said with conviction. "Has ter keep his cover. Look, let's get yer back up to the school, get those ribs checked out. You too, Malfoy...let's go," 

Neither of them had it left in them to argue or explain. Draco noticed Harry was still shaking, and he wrapped and arm around him, trying to provide some kind of comfort. Hagrid would find out soon enough...somehow...Harry thought. 

When they reached the castle, they saw pajama clad people peeking around for the Death Eaters who had either fled or at the swarm of Ministry Aurors arresting the many Death Eaters that they group had taken down in the battle. Harry's eyes were focused on the ground at the foot of the tallest tower. He knew Dumbledore's body lied there, cold and unmoving, but he was too far away to see. He knew it was there because a crowd of people were huddled at the spot where his body was surely laying. 

"What are they all lookin' at?" said Hagrid, as they approached the castle. Draco looked at Harry uncertainly. He didn't know what he could say or do. Soon enough though, he heard the cries from Hagrid, more like loud wails, echoing through the castle and the grounds as he saw Dumbledore lying on the grass. Harry and Draco kept walking toward Dumbledore until they reached the place where he lay and Harry crouched beside him. He had known that there was no hope from the moment the full Body Bind curse was put on he and Draco, was lifted. That could only happen if its caster was dead, but there was still no preparation for seeing him like this here....in all weird angles and broken. The greatest wizard Harry ever met, or will ever meet. 

Dumbledore's eyes were still closed. He could have been sleeping, Harry thought wistfully. He reached out and straightened the half-moon spectacles on Dumbledore's crooked nose, and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth with his own sleeve. He tried to absorb the fact that he would never be able to speak to Dumbledore again...would never be able to help...he would never see those blue eyes twinkle at him again...

The crowd behind Harry had begun to murmur and whisper among themselves. Draco could feel the tears in his eyes burn and threatening to fall, but he didn't let them. He knew he needed to be strong...for Harry. 

After a while, Harry noticed he was kneeling on something hard and looked down. The locket, Harry thought. It seemed like so many hours ago that they had managed to steal it in that cave. It had opened, possibly from the force of Dumbledore's fall when it hit the ground. Draco looked at Harry strangely and walked over slowly to him. Harry knew already that there was something wrong with the locket. This wasn't what they went there for...

"What's that?" Draco asked, softly. Draco knelt next to Harry, looking at the locket in his hands. Harry turned it over in his hands. This was neither as large as the locket he remembered seeing in the Pensieve, nor were there any markings upon it, no sign of the 'S' that was supposed to be Slytherin's mark. There was nothing inside but for a scrap of folded parchment, wedged tightly into the place where a portrait should have been. Harry pulled out the scrap and read it, by the light of many wands behind him. Draco looked over Harry's shoulder and read as well: 

 

TO THE DARK LORD:  
I know I will be dead long before you read this  
But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.  
I have stolen the real Horocrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.  
I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,  
you will be mortal once more.   
R.A.B.

Harry neither knew or cared what the message meant. All he knew was that this was not a Horocrux. Dumbledore had drank that potion and weakened himself for nothing. Harry crumpled the parchment in his hand, turned to Draco with tears burning in his eyes and buried his head in Draco's shoulder. Draco wrapped both his arms around Harry protectively, while Fang howled in the background.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tad bit of smut. Im not too good at writing it, so bare with me here lol This is a filler chapter that had to happen.

After Harry had finished discussing where Dumbledore's final resting place would be, he headed back to Gryffindor common room. He noticed several people huddled together, talking in hushed tones, but silenced when they saw him. He felt on the defense immediately. He didn't want their pity. He wanted...he didn't know what he wanted. He saw the three people whose company he desired the most and walked over to them. He was surprised Draco was there, but didn't comment. He flopped down into an armchair, without saying anything. 

"Hey," Ron said, quietly. Harry nodded to him. Ron bit his lip and looked to Hermione. She shook her head at him. She had no idea what to do or say to him. She glanced at Draco and he nodded and crossed over to him. He sat on the floor beside the chair Harry was in, and took his hand. Harry almost dodged the touch, but found that the feel of Draco's hand in his own was welcome. 

"What happened, Harry?" Hermione asked. 

"They're talking about closing down the school," Harry responded. 

"Lupin said they would," Ron said. "So? Did you find one?" Hermione kicked him in the shin. "Ow! Wh--?" 

"Not here, Weasley," Draco supplied. 

"Exactly," Hermione said, giving Ron a look that meant 'don't ask again.' 

"Why don't we talk in the morning?" Draco asked, looking at Harry. 

"Sounds good," Hermione agreed. She stood and bode her goodnight to them, as she walked toward the girls' dorm. 

"I guess I'll say my--" Draco began, but Harry tugged on his hand when he went to stand. "What?" 

"Stay," Harry whispered. Ron's eyebrows rose. 

"I don't think he's--" Ron started. 

"I don't give a damn, Ron. He's staying. Bugger off what anyone says," Harry insisted. Draco looked at Ron and shrugged. Ron nodded and headed up toward the boys' dorm. 

"I'll, uh, see you guys later, then," Ron said. "Harry...I'm here if you--you know," Ron said, with a gentle smile. 

"I know. Thanks, Ron," Harry said, trying to smile back but his heart wasn't in it to smile at the moment. He rose from his seat, pulling Draco with him. If anyone wanted to comment about a Slytherin being in the Gryffindor house, they held it back. Harry dragged Draco up the stairs and straight to his bed, where he pulled the curtains and put on Silencing Spells. Harry dropped down to the edge of the bed, just staring into the curtains. Draco rose an eyebrow, but refrained from saying anything. 

"I couldn't--" Harry began, but buried his face in his hands. Draco dropped to the bed beside him and wrapped him in his arms. One could never call Draco Malfoy an emotional person, but he would be damned if he would see anyone he cared about suffer, or go without the comfort that they needed. Harry didn't cry, though. He just buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck. They sat there like that for several minutes, until Harry raised his head up. "I couldn't save him. I couldn't do anything! Why did he put that charm on us?? Damn it!" 

"You can't save everyone, Harry. Dumbledore knew what he was doing," Draco said, trying to soothe him somewhat. 

"But, he just...arggh! This isn't how it was supposed to go! He was too strong to die, Draco! More powerful than any of us!" Harry yelled. Thank Merlin for Silencing spells, Draco thought wearily. 

"Sometimes, things just happen," Draco said. Harry had begun to stand, but Draco pulled him back down and cupped Harry's face in his hands. "Harry, listen to me because I want to be very clear. There was absolutely NOTHING you could have done. Do you understand? This was not YOUR fault." 

Harry nodded, but the twisting feeling in his gut, that he knew by now as guilt, was ever present. "I still could have--"

"No, you couldn't have." 

"I could have done something! He didn't have to--damn it. I could have," Harry insisted, choking up a bit. Draco sighed and shook his head. He didn't know Dumbledore well, and didn't always agree with him, but he knew that he wouldn't want Harry blaming himself. 

"Harry...it wasn't your fault. I know it's how you are, but please for love of Merlin, stop being a martyr. Its obnoxious," Draco scolded him, but smirked a little. Harry sniffed and couldn't help but smile back. Draco was right, Harry thought. Dumbledore wouldn't want Harry to be like this. He would want me to fight...

"How are you doing?" Harry asked him. Draco's brow furrowed at that. 

"What do you mean?" he asked, slipping his shoes off and arranging them neatly at the foot of Harry's bed. 

"You know...about Snape," Harry wanted to scream at the mere mention of him, but he knew he was Draco's godfather. He wanted Draco to know he was there for him as well.

"I can't explain it. I feel...betrayed to say the least. Bloody pissed off, to say the most. I can't believe that I trusted him, after everything I really thought---" Draco explained, but stopped in the middle. He felt his throat tighten. Harry laid a hand on his cheek. 

"We all trusted him. Dumbledore trusted him. I know," Harry said, dragging his thumb up and down Draco's pale cheek. 

"I don't want to talk about him. Mother already tried, and let's just say...it wasn't pretty," Draco said, eyebrow raised. 

"Point taken. No more. Are your parents alright, then?" Harry asked. 

"Father's shoulder was banged up, but Madam Pomfrey fixed it. He got hit with a jinx, that slammed him into a wall. Mother was just shaken from everything, honestly. Madam Pomfrey gave her a Calming Draught, so she's alright I suppose. I think seeing my Aunt attacking my Father really set her straight about where Bella's loyalties lie. Mum always thought she would...well, you know." Draco told him. Harry nodded. "My dad really didn't know what to say about it, which is surprising because he always knows what to say," 

Harry chuckled dryly. "We all know that." 

"I just can't believe that Goyle was...so stupid. I mean, he was always an ignoramus. A bloody huge idiot. But, I never thought he would just follow blindly. He hates his father. I mean that seriously...HATES the man, and yet he followed him to a fault." Draco stretched out on the bed, lying down on the pillow beside Harry. Harry watched him stretch his long legs out, crossing one ankle over the other, and he swallowed thickly. As much as he was still upset about everything that had happened tonight, he wanted to be close to Draco...to run his hands over his long legs and just...no, he told himself. Stop it. "Pansy blew off her family. Blaise's family is indifferent, but they wouldn't follow the insane bastard anyway. They like Muggle clothes, nice ones mind you, too much. I'll tell you though, after all of this is over, we ARE going shopping in Muggle London. Blaise has these black Italian loafers that feel like butter, I swear to---" Draco was immediately cut off by Harry's lips attacking his own. Not that he was complaining, of course. Harry kissed him thoroughly and passionately, twining his fingers in Draco's pale blonde hair and tugging a little. Draco moaned at the sensation, only spurring Harry on more. Draco ran his hands up and down Harry's back, kneading the muscles there. When Harry pulled back, he was just as breathless as Draco was. "What was that for?" 

"Thank you," Harry whispered, dropping his forehead to Draco's. 

"My pleasure," Draco murmured, smiling and kissing Harry chaste on the lips. Harry chuckled back at him. 

"I need to change. I know I kind of forced you to come up here. I'll understand if you want to go back to your House tonight," Harry said, standing. 

Draco shook his head. "I think we both need the company, yeah?" 

"Yeah...I think we do. You can borrow some of my pajamas, although they might be needed spelled to fit." Harry told him, pulling some pajamas for himself and Draco out of his trunk. He dropped a grey t shirt and blue and white striped pajama bottoms beside him. "I'm going to go change. Be right back," Harry leaned down and kissed him, before walking out of the sanctuary Harry created. Draco let out a breath and stood up. He picked up the grey t shirt and inspected it. It was indeed too short, so Draco pulled his wand out of his robe pocket and muttered a spell to make the shirt a little longer. He began removing his robes, and placed them neatly on top of Harry's trunk. He chuckled when he noticed stray, crumpled pieces of parchment around Harry's trunk and on the nightstand next to his bed. Draco was very meticulous about his routine when he dressed and undressed. As he had folded his robes, he folded his shirt and trousers and placed them in the same spot. He pulled the t shirt over his head, and pulled on the pajama bottoms. Not accustomed to cotton clothes, he felt out of place in them. They were very comfortable, however. He smoothed his hands down the pajamas, and relished in the fact that they smelled like Harry. He had a goofy grin on his face, that was sure to look obscene, but he couldn't wipe it off. He was still wearing the grin when Harry walked back in, and replacing the Silencing spells. 

"What?" Harry asked, smiling a little. 

"Nothing," Draco said, a little too hurriedly. Harry raised an eyebrow, but just looked at his boyfriend. Harry wasn't prepared to see Draco this way. So relaxed that even his hair was mussed up. Harry felt his mouth go dry at the sight of Draco in his clothes. "What? Bad?" 

"No...not at all. Not at all," Harry said quickly.

"Spit it out, Potter," Draco teased. 

"You always are so pressed and proper. Seeing you all...relaxed and mussed up is...nice. Very nice," Harry said, honestly. 

Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. He sat back down on the bed and gestured for Harry to sit. Harry dropped his toiletry bag into his open trunk and shut the lid. He sat beside Draco, who reached up to smooth the fringe out of Harry's face. 

"You sure about staying?" Harry asked him. 

"You ask me again, Potter and I'll think you really don't want me here," Draco drawled. He reached for Harry's blankets that were bunched up at the bottom of his bed and covered them both. 

"Of course I do," Harry murmured. 

"Then get over here," Draco commanded, opening his arm. Harry immediately nestled inside the crook of Draco's arm and found that he was most comfortable there. He listened to Draco's heartbeat for a few moments before reaching his face up to Draco's and kissing him on the nose. "What was that? If you are going to kiss me, then do it properly," and he pulled Harry up in line with him. He kissed Harry slowly at first. But, it got more heated as they stayed pressed against one another. Harry pressed his tongue against Draco's lips, demanding entrance which he complied happily. When their tongues met, just like every time before, both of them felt like they were melting into puddles. Harry moaned into the kiss, which sent a sharp electric shock up Draco's spine making him shiver. Harry pulled away, feeling this and searched Draco's face. 

"What's the matter?" Harry asked. 

Draco responded by pulling Harry by the back of the neck to him and kissing him. Harry didn't object; kissing Draco made him feel more alive than anything else he had ever experienced in his entire life. Harry knew they both needed this...needed each other right now. 

Harry broke off the kiss, only to pepper Draco's jawline and neck with kisses that were soft and gentle at first. But, as Harry did this, Draco moaned and clutched at Harry's hair, only spurring him on more. He licked, sucked and bit at Draco;s neck, knowing that there would be marks there tomorrow, but couldn't be arsed to care. 

"Harry..." Draco whispered. He felt like his entire body was on fire with the feelings that Harry was omitting from him. 

Harry responded by running his hands up inside Draco's t shirt and finally feeling Draco's bare skin. It was just as soft as he imagined. It felt like pure heaven, and he never wanted to stop. "You taste good," Harry murmured into his lover's neck. He wasn't lying. Draco tasted like vanilla and mint. Soft, but hard. It was like Draco was what he had been missing all his life and Harry finally found the missing piece. 

"That a fact?" Draco moaned out. He couldn't stop touching and tugging at the thick mop on top of Harry's head, while he was doing amazing things to his neck and touching him the way he was. Every feeling that he was having shot directly to his groin. Through the thin bottoms he was wearing, it would be hard to hide it. 

"Oh, gods yes," Harry breathed out, pushing Draco's t shirt up so he could kiss down his torso. Everywhere Harry kissed, made Draco gasp and shiver. It felt like little electric currents running through his body. "I like when you do that," 

"Mmm," Draco could only just barely get out. He and Harry hadn't done much physically. He was certainly not expecting anything tonight, of all nights. He knew what Harry was doing...he wanted to forget. Just for one night...and if Draco could help him in that way, then he would damn well do so. Besides that, it felt bloody good. 

Harry kissed back up to Draco's neck and then finally meeting Draco's lips and kissed him deeply, tasting every inch of his mouth. Harry felt intoxicated with the blonde, and felt like he couldn't get enough. He let everything else just fall away...the events of that night...his coming mission...everything just fall away until there was nothing left but he and Draco in this moment. Harry pulled away, breathless, and took in the sight of his boyfriend before him. Draco's eyes were blown dark with lust; only a faint hint of the silvery grey was remaining in the deep pools of want that Harry was sure was reflected in his own. His lips were plump and cherry red from kissing. Harry never thought Draco had looked better than he did in this moment. He reached out and smoothed the small scar on Draco's cheek that had been healed, but he knew would remain there for a few days. Draco reached up and laid his hand on top of Harry's, turning in so he could kiss the palm of his hand. 

"What do you want, Harry?" Draco purred out, voice husky and rough with want. 

"You," Harry all but growled out, taking Draco by surprise. He didn't get a chance to respond as Harry attacked his lips again full force. Draco kissed him back with just as much want and need as Harry was giving, running his hands up his back, under his shirt and feeling his golden skin, muscles pliant under his touch. Harry moaned when Draco's hands were on him, feeling like his skin was on fire. He needed to touch more of Draco, and he needed to now. 

"You have me, Harry...all of me," Draco whispered, pulling away to look into Harry's eyes. Harry almost gasped at the look he got when Draco said this; Harry had never seen Draco Malfoy this sincere in the whole time that they had known each other. Harry felt safe...loved, even in the way Draco was looking at him. He couldn't find the words to express that he felt the same. "You have me," Draco repeated. Harry smiled for a split second, then kissed him again, pressing him further into the mattress. 

Draco could feel the presence of Harry's arousal pressing up against his leg. This sent a jolt of excitement through Draco that he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt his cheeks and neck flush with his own arousal and he tried to get his hands on as much of Harry as was possible while they were wearing clothes. Harry continued his attack to Draco's neck, but quickly made his way down Draco's chest. He decided to test the waters a bit, and tentatively licked one of Draco's nipples...making the latter gasp in pleasure. Harry grinned. 

"Sensitive?" Harry teased. 

"Damn it, Potter...yes," Draco hissed. 

"Hmm...well then I'll just have to do this...: Harry began licking and sucking on one nipple, then playing with the other. He loved the sounds coming from Draco and how they hardened under his touch. 

"Yesssssss," Draco moaned. 

Harry finally gave one last swirl of his tongue over a hardened nub, began going lower. Draco's eyes shot open..."Harry, are you--?" he began, but stopped as he looked at his face. Harry had a hungry and predatory look gracing his features, that left Draco breathless and wanting more. Harry dropped to between Draco's legs. 

"Can I?" Harry asked, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Draco's pajamas. Draco nodded, and Harry slid his bottoms and pants off in one pull. Draco was never more thankful that he had decided to shower after all of that mess before than he was right in this moment. Harry had confidence in himself when they were just kissing, but now...he didn't know what the hell he was doing. He knew the general semantics, of course, being a guy...he didn't want to disappoint Draco. 

"I can practically see the gears turning in your head. What's wrong?" Draco asked, sitting up a bit. 

"I just...don't want to disappoint you," Harry murmured. Draco shook his head and pulled Harry up to him and kissed him deeply. 

"You cannot disappoint me. Everything we have done so far has been amazing. Harry...no matter where we used to stand in the past, you have never disappointed me. Well, once...but that was a long time ago and we were CHILDREN. Now, you have me here...alone, half naked and all to yourself. What do you plan to do with me?" Draco said the last bit in his sexiest voice that he could muster. Harry grinned and pushed Draco back down on the bed. There we go, Draco thought with a smirk. 

Here goes nothing, Harry thought. He finally looked down and saw Draco's cock and it left him breathless. Just like the rest of him, it was long and smooth and begging to be touched. Harry wrapped his hand around the base, making Draco fall back into the bed with a moan. No one had ever touched him there, besides himself, so this was an all new experience for Draco. Having Harry be the one who was touching him was pure bliss. 

Spurred on by the noises Draco was making, Harry fisted his cock up and down, making Draco moan even louder. A drop of of precome gathered at the head, and Harry bent his head down and took an experimental lick. It tasted like salt and all Draco...which made it all the better. Draco felt like he had died and gone to heaven when he felt Harry's tongue touch the head of his cock. "Oh!" he cried out. Harry took that as a good sign, and wrapped his lips around the head of Draco's cock and swirled his tongue around. Draco grabbed a fist full of Harry's hair and tugged, which sent a thrill through Harry. Who knew he liked his hair being pulled? He didn't really know what he was doing, but he did know that teeth on a cock, unless very gently, was not good. So, he hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck, wrapping his hand around the base. 

"Fuck," Draco moaned out. He was loving every minute of this. He never had this done to him, but he knew what felt good and what didn't. He loved the way Harry was rolling his tongue over the head on the way up, and running it along the under side of it on the way down. Harry loved the sounds Draco was making, and he felt like he was goign to burst with how hard he was. Draco sat up on his elbows to watch Harry. He sure as hell wasn't going to miss this. The sight of Harry...it looked like he was made to be between Draco's legs and it made him shiver. "Look at you...you look amazing," 

Harry hummed in response, sending gentle vibrations through Draco's cock with the noise, causing another moan to escape Draco's lips. He knew he wasn't going to last, if Harry kept up the pace he was going. "Harry...I'm close..." 

Harry's cock was straining from neglect, but he didn't care. His boxers were wet from the precome leaking, but he still kept sucking Draco off, speeding up his mouth and began pumping up and down with his fist. Draco moaned loudly this time. "Harry...Harry...oh, gods...I'm..." Draco could feel the pull of his oncoming climax swirling in his abdomen, and it was getting stronger each time Harry went up and down with his hand and his mouth. He tugged on Harry's hair as a warning, but Harry stayed put. The thought of Draco's come shooting down the back of Harry's throat was enough to send him over the edge, spilling into Harry's waiting mouth. Harry drank Draco's come up greedily, like a man out in a desert, gasping for water and this was the only drink. Harry thought he had done an okay job, and popped Draco out of his mouth and wiped it with the back of his hand, smiling weakly. Draco growled low in his throat and pulled Harry up to him and kissed him. He tasted himself, and Harry and it was all amazing. He pulled away from Harry, so he could breathe and dropped down on the pillow with a loud sigh. 

"Good then?" Harry asked, cheekily. Draco huffed at him. "Good," 

"Lay down with me," Draco said, pulling him down beside him. Draco had a thought, but he wanted to let Harry think that he was going to get off and not give Harry the same treatment. Of course, Harry laid next to him, like he asked. Draco began kissing him cheek, then trailed down his neck, making Harry moan wantonly. Draco looked down, and saw how hard he was. Draco smirked and sneaked his hand inside the waistband of Harry's bottoms. He wrapped his hand around Harry's cock, finding it soaked with precome, and it made his mouth water. He began stroking up and down, making Harry writhe beside him. "Were you expecting something?" he teased. 

"N-no...no...this is--ah!--good," Harry panted out. Harry didn't want to make it seem like he was expecting anything...no matter how much he wanted Draco's mouth on him. 

"Oh, come now...you must want something. Tell me," Draco purred, slowing the movement of his hand. Harry began to shake with want, but not saying anything. Draco leaned very close to his ear and whispered, "Tell me..." 

Harry felt like he was going to explode with need and cried out, "Damn it, suck me!" 

Draco grinned a predatory smile. "My pleasure," and dropped to between Harry's legs in such a swift movement that Harry almost missed it. Draco whipped Harry's pajamas off in one go and wrapped licked a long stripe up the underside of Harry's cock, relishing the salty taste. Harry gasped and gripped the sheets tight beside him. The next thing he felt was heat...his cock was inside Draco's mouth in one swift notion, and Harry threw his head back with a loud moan. 

"Ssssooooo good," 

Draco mirrored Harry's technique, noticing places where Harry was extra sensitive, running his tongue on the spot just below the head, making Harry scream. Harry grabbed Draco's hair, but didn't tug. Harry looked down to see Draco's mouth wrapped around his cock, and he found it the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He felt the feel of his own climax creeping up. "'m close," he murmured, between moans. Draco only quickened the pace in response, making Harry groan in pleasure. He didn't know if Draco wanted to swallow or not, so he gave his blonde hair a tug in warning. Draco didn't stop. Harry felt his completion hit him like a stunning spell, making him see stars and bright lights behind his eyes, as Draco drank him up just as greedily as he did him. Harry felt like he was flying. He pulled Draco up to him, and kissed him with everything he had left, which wasn't much. Draco sighed in contentment, and even though he didnt have his pajama bottoms on, he wrapped Harry in his arms. Harry sighed and snuggled closer to Draco. 

"That...was brilliant," Harry said, with a yawn. 

"Tired you out, have I?" Draco teased, but stifled a yawn himself. Harry chuckled. 

"Seems like I did the same to you," 

"It was wonderful," Draco said, honestly. 

"Yes it was," Harry agreed. He was slowly slipping into unconsciousness, just content and loving being there with Draco. 

"Hmm. Harry? Harry?" Draco tried, but Harry was already fast asleep. "Sweet dreams. I love you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He knew Harry couldn't hear him, but felt like he had to say it. He knew it only had been a little while, but he felt it in his heart. He loved Harry Potter...and no Dark Lord or Death Eater or whatever came their way could take that away from him. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road ahead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter of I'll Protect You! Thank you all for reading and for your kind comments and kudos! I hope you enjoyed it!

"Harry this is a dreadful tragedy," Scrimageour was saying. "I cannot tell you how appalled I was to hear of it. I know you and Dumbledore were very close, and I was wondering if I could---" 

"No," Harry said, automatically. "What do you want?"

"The word is that you were with him the night that he died," Scrimgeour said. 

"Whose word?" Harry asked. 

"Somebody Stupified a Death Eater on top of the tower right after Dumbledore died. There were two broomsticks up there. The Ministry can put two and two together, Harry," Scrimageour said, annoyed. 

"Glad to hear you all have mastered that particular skill. Bet it will come in handy when hunting the rest of the Death Eaters and Voldemort," Harry said, deadpan. 

"Such loyalty is to be admired, of course." Scrimageour said, seeming to rein in his irritation. "But, Dumbledore is gone, Harry. He's gone. 

"He will only be gone from the school when none here are loyal to him," Harry said, smiling. 

"Even Dumbledore cannot come back from--"

"I'm not saying he can. I've got nothing to tell you," Harry said. 

"The Ministry can offer you the best of protection, you know. I would be delighted to place a couple of my Aurors at your service--" Harry began to laugh as Scrimageour said this. 

"Voldemort wants to kill me himself. A couple of Ministry officials won't stop him." Harry said. 

"So, the request I made to you at Christmas--"

"What request? Oh, the one where I tell the world what a great job you're doing at the Ministry---" Harry began.

"To raise everyone's morale!" Scrimageour snapped. 

"Ok, I think we're done here," a voice came behind them. "Minister, Harry here is dreadfully upset, and it wouldn't look good for the Ministry to upset the Chosen One, now would it? Wouldn't boost morale?" Draco narrowed his eyes at the man for a fraction, and then put on his cool, neutral demeanor. 

"I see you are--"

"Dumbledore's man through and through." Harry finished, and walked away with Draco. 

"Thanks for the save," Harry told him, smiling a little. 

"No problem," Draco said, with a nod. "That man bugs me," Harry nodded in agreement, and laughed a little, in spite of himself. 

After his discussion with Scrimgeour, Harry felt drained. He began to walk away from him, Draco at his side, with the rest of the Ministry Officials all glaring at their backs, which included Percy Weasley. Ron and Hermione ran to catch up with him. 

"What did he want?" Hermione asked. 

"Same as he wanted at Christmas," Harry said, with a shrug. "Inside information on Dumbledore and for me to be the Ministry's new poster boy," 

"I see coffee mugs...T-shirts!" Draco joked. Harry rolled his eyes and shoved him playfully. 

"Let me go back and hit Percy!" Ron said loudly to Hermione. Draco snickered. 

"No, Ron." Hermione said, shaking her head. 

"It will make me feel better!" Ron whined. Harry and Draco laughed; even Hermione grinned a little, though her smile faded when she looked up at the castle. 

"I can't bear the idea that we might never come back. How can Hogwarts close?" she asked softly. 

"I don't think they will. Everywhere is the same right? It's just as safe here as it is at home," Ron said. "What d'you reckon, Harry?" 

"I'm not coming back even if it does reopen," Harry said. Draco's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but he remained a calm composure. He looked to Hermione and Ron, who had worried but sad looks on their faces. He had no idea what the bloody hell was going on, and he didn't like it. 

"I knew you were going to say that. But then what will you do?" Hermione asked. 

"I'm going back to the Dursley's once more, because Dumbledore wanted me to," said Harry. "But it will be a short visit, and then I'll be gone for good," 

"Gone for good? Am I missing something here?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I thought I would go to Godric's Hollow. I mean, it all started there, and I just have a feeling that I need to go there. I can visit my parents graves, too. I'd like that," Harry muttered. 

"And then what?" Hermione asked. 

"Then I've got to track down the rest of the Horocruxes, haven't I?" Harry said, eyes falling on Dumbledore's white tomb. "That's what I need to do. That's why he told me all about them. If Dumbledore was right, and I'm sure he was, there are still four more out there. I've got to find them and destroy them, and then I've got to go after Voldemort's seventh bit of his soul, the part that's still in his body, and I'm the one that's going to kill him." He finished and turned to Draco. "I told you before that I would kill him, didn't I? I promised you that I would protect you, and I meant it." 

Draco shivered and nodded. He made his decision, and he knew it was a long time coming. He made his decision to stand with Harry that night in the bathroom. He just didn't want to tell Harry until the right moment...well, here it is, Draco thought. There was a long silence. The only sounds that could be heard was the stragglers from the funeral and the howls of sorrow from Hagrid, as Grawp cuddled him. 

"We'll be there, Harry," Ron said. 

"What?" 

"At your Aunt and Uncle's house," Ron said. "And then we'll go wherever you're going."

"No--," said Harry quickly. He had counted on this, he had meant for them to understand he was undertaking this dangerous journey alone. He glanced at Draco, who now wore a firm expression that seemed to say "Don't be an idiot," 

"You said to us once before," Hermione said, quietly, "That there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?" 

"We're with you whatever happens," Ron added. 

"Ron is absolutely right." Draco said, with a curt nod. Harry looked at the three of them, and then grabbed Draco by the arm a little ways away from where Ron and Hermione were standing. 

"What, Potter?" Draco asked, annoyed. 

"You can't," Harry said, firmly. "You cannot come with me," 

"That is not your decision to make, now is it?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Draco listen..." Harry started, but Draco waved him off. 

"No, Harry. YOU listen. I knew what was going to happen, ever since you told me about those Horocruxes. Even if Dumbledore was still alive, he couldn't very well leave and hunt them himself, could he? I'm not a child or a damsel in distress that needs to be saved. Stop trying to protect me, damn it!" Draco said, loudly. 

"Voldemort and his people will come after you first, just because of who your parents are. Think of how much danger I could be putting you in. He will find out, and he will torture you...maybe even kill you, just to get to me. That's what he does, Draco! You know that!" Harry shouted; maybe a tad to loudly, because Ron and Hermione looked over their direction. 

"What if I don't care?" Draco asked, crossing his arms. 

"What?" 

"What if I don't care? For Merlin's sake, Potter...keep up." 

"I care," Harry said, uncrossing Draco's arms. "How do you think I would feel if you got hurt or worse, just because you came on this mission with me?" 

"You...all three of you will need help. I can be that help and you know it," Draco drawled. Merlin, this is exhausting. Noble Gryffindor...he thought. 

"But..." Harry said, "What about your parents? Lucius and I finally get along. Hell, your mother and I get along. They will murder me if anything happens to you!" 

Draco laughed. A full on belly laugh, and Harry's heart warmed with it. "You're talking about going on a dangerous mission, one that could probably get us hurt or killed...and you are afraid of my parents?" 

"Hey, I said before. Your dad is scary, and both of them together? I would rather take on Voldemort one on one right now, then deal with them if something happens to you," Harry said, with a shudder. 

"I will be safe, Harry. I will be with you," Draco said, smiling. He reached up and touched his cheek, rubbing his thumb up and down it. Harry placed his hand on top of Draco's, taking comfort in the touch. Draco leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Are we alright?"

"Of course...there is no talking you out of it, is there?" Harry asked. 

"No, there really isn't," came Ron's voice. Harry looked over to see Ron and Hermione walking over to them. "Mate, you have to come back to the Burrow anyway before we do anything else, even Godric's Hollow." 

"Why?" Harry asked. 

"Bill and Fleur's wedding, remember?" said Ron. Harry looked at him, a bit startled. "Oh, and she wanted me to tell you to bring Malfoy too. Even his parents are invited." 

"Oh, really? You didn't tell me that!" Hermione scolded, elbowing Ron a little. 

"Like it was hot news? Jeez, Hermione," Ron said, rolling his eyes. 

A wedding seemed like the most impossible thing in existence at the moment to Harry. However, he smiled a little at the fact that it was still possible. It was incredible and wonderful. 

"Yeah, we shouldn't miss that," he said, finally. Draco smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek. 

"I know Father has been ordering from the shops in Diagon. Maybe he will order me a suit," Draco mused. Hermione rolled her eyes, but chuckled anyway. 

"Fleur really is a lovely woman. Bill is a lucky man," Draco said, smirking a bit. 

"Oi!" Harry exclaimed, smacking his arm playfully. 

"Doesn't come close to you, though," Draco added, with a smile. Harry blushed under the praise. 

"Okay, you two are officially sickening," Ron said, making a gagging motion with his mouth. 

"Leave them alone! I think it's nice," she scolded him. "Harry deserves to be happy!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't go snogging all over my house," Ron joked, and turned to walk back toward the castle with Hermione. 

"No promises!" Harry called after him. Draco laughed and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders to follow them. 

"So...Godric's Hollow?" Draco asked. 

"Yeah. I've never been there and I think I need to. It's been a long time," Harry said. 

"Never?" Draco asked. 

"Nope. Not since they died. I don't really remember it, just bits and pieces." Harry said. He kicked a couple of stones that were under his feet to the side of them, out of the way. 

"I would like to see them," Draco mused. 

"What?" 

"You're parents. Dad told me about yours, from when they were in school. Huge show off, of course. But would always be there for anyone. Your mum was the same, except for the show off bit," Draco said, smiling a little. 

"Yeah, he wasn't perfect. But, he was my dad. I just wish that--" 

"I know. Harry, you don't owe me any kind of explanation, for anything you're feeling. If you want to keep it inside, then do so. I won't force you to talk, or anything. Just know that I'm here if you want to," Draco explained. Harry half smiled sadly and looked to Draco. 

"Thanks," 

"For what?" Draco asked. 

"For being you." Harry said. 

"Do not make me blush in front of all these people, Potter. I will never forgive you," Draco teased. Draco kissed Harry on the head, and they continued the trek back to the castle. 

"Oh my God," Harry just realized something, and began to laugh so hard he had to stop walking. He was clinging onto Draco's robes to help keep his balance. 

"What?" Draco chuckled out, and he couldn't help to laugh as well. Harry's laugh is just that contagious. 

"Your--Your Dad...in the Burrow...with ALL the Weasley's. Oh Merlin...," Harry finally said, between laughs. 

"Oh, you're right...I wish we could use...what is that thing that Muggles use? To keep a memory of something? It's like a photograph, but it plays out...?" Draco began, looking to Harry for help.

"A video camera?" Harry supplied, with a full on grin. 

"Yes! That's it! I want to see his face...hell, Mum's too. Oh, this will be good," Draco said, a little too eagerly for Harry's liking. He laughed again, and continued walking up to the castle. 

Harry knew that even though he had a long, and dangerous road ahead of them, he was happy he could still feel this way with Draco. He smiled in spite of everything; Dumbledore gone, the fake Horocrux that he had his hand curled around in his pocket...he felt his heart weigh a little lighter with the thought that he still had one more happy time to share with Draco, Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about writing their adventures through the Deathly Hallows. I'm not too sure though...But anyway, I really enjoyed writing this! I hope you guys liked reading. Thanks again! I love all of you! <3

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think??
> 
> Comments make my day :D


End file.
